


Doctor Tennant Fanfic

by Crowley1123



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 90,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley1123/pseuds/Crowley1123
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)





	1. Chapter 1

Later I woke up feeling sick. My tummy felt painful. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I then walked to David’s office. His door was open. He got up as I came in. He could tell I wasn’t feeling good. He came over to me. He felt my tummy which was sore. He could tell since I winced when he started feeling around. He gently picked me up and carried me to the exam room. He felt around again after he laid me on the table. He felt something move around again. He figured that there was a second parasite in my tummy. He sedated me and hooked me up to an iv. Then he went to work and removed the parasite. I came to in my room later. Nanny Ashtoreth was sitting on the edge of the bed. She handed me a cup of tea and helped me sit up. I drank it and rested. The 10th Doctor came in and hugged me. I fell back asleep for a while. I later woke up due to a night terror. I ran to the woods. It started down pouring rain. I kept running. I ran into a cave. I curled up in a ball and hid. I started shivering very hard. I was soaked and freezing cold. I had my phone on me so I looked at my phone and noticed Alec Hardy and Nanny Ashtoreth had texted me. I texted Alec back and let him know where I was. Next thing I heard was a car pull up outside the cave. Then I saw a bright light. That was followed by Alec Hardy. He brought a blanket to me and wrapped me in it. He then carried me back to the car and drove me back to the house. Nanny Ashtoreth was waiting. She came over to my side of the car, picked me up and carried me inside to my room. She got me out of my wet clothes and dried me off with a warm towel. She helped me into some warm dry pjs. She then helped me under the covers. David came in to check on me and brought me some tea. He told me to rest and take it easy. After I drank the tea, Nanny Ashtoreth took the tea cup to the kitchen. I sat there getting nice and toasty warm. “Time for you to lay back down little one. Time to go to dreamland.” She said. “What do I do if I have another night terror Nanny? I’m scared.” I said. The 10th Doctor walked in just then. “The Doctor and I will stay with you dear. We will be here if you wake up scared.” She said. She then sat on the bed. I crawled into her lap. She held me and started rocking me. The 10th Doctor sat beside her and started humming a lullaby from Gallifrey. I fell asleep in Nanny Ashtoreth’s arms.

A night terror awoke me. I opened my eyes. Nanny Ashtoreth was leaning over me. I sat up and she held me in her arms. Tears streamed down my face. She held me in her arms and rocked me as she talked to me in a soothingly gentle voice. As soon as I was calmed down she cleaned up my face, dried my eyes, and had me blow my nose. She then helped me lay down. “Nanny is here. Nanny will keep watch over you little one. You go back to sleep now.” She said. I nodded and fell back asleep. The peaceful sleep didn’t last long tho. I woke up again and got out of bed which caused me to have a sharp pain in my tummy. The stitches had burst. I crumpled due to pain. Nanny Ashtoreth came running towards me when she saw I was out of bed. David came over as well. He stitched me back up as I lay on the floor. After that Nanny Ashtoreth carried me back to bed. She rocked me back to sleep. I fell into a very restless sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night. Nanny Ashtoreth was sitting on the edge of the bed. I sat up. She caught me in a hug. “Your mind seems to be very restless little one. What’s troubling you? Come on, tell Nanny.” She said. I told her about how I’m constantly chased in my nightmares or getting into physical confrontations with family. “Have you told Alec about this?” She asked. I shook my head no. I told her David and the 10th Doctor know tho. She suggested I tell Alec too. I knew it was late but had a feeling he was up so I asked Nanny Ashtoreth to help me up. Then I walked down the hall to the library where I knew Alec was. The light was on and he was at the desk looking over a file. When I walked in, he looked up. “Can I talk to you about something?” I asked. He nodded and motioned for me to sit in the chair facing him. I told him about the nightmares. He listened intently. Then when I was done, he said “I think that this is your PTSD being triggered.” I nodded in agreement. He had given my phone back to me quite a while back which I pulled out right then. He could see the text messages. They were all from mum. “She just won’t quit, Will she?” He said when reading the texts. He asked if he could keep the phone again since the messages were triggering me. I said yes. He was glad that I had come to talk to him. I thanked him for his time. David was on an emergency call so I didn’t go in his office on my way back to my room. I yawned when I reached the living room. Nanny Ashtoreth came towards me. “Sounds like someone is ready to go back to bed. Come on. It’s past your bedtime. Into bed with you!” She said. I yawned again and climbed into bed. She tucked me in and sat in the chair by the bed so that she could keep watch while I slept.

I woke up cold. I walked to the kitchen to make some tea in order to warm up. However as I was trying to get the milk out of the fridge, the whole gallon fell out of the fridge and exploded all over the floor. Nanny Ashtoreth came running. I was standing in a giant puddle of milk and the tea kettle had boiled over and hot water was all over the stovetop. Nanny Ashtoreth turned off the stovetop, put the kettle under cold water and picked up the shattered milk container and threw it in the trash. She then came to me and knelt down in front of me. “Goodness your a mess Naughty One! Let’s get you cleaned up. Come along.” She said as she picked me up and carried me to my bathroom. She ran a bath for me and helped me out of my milk soaked clothes. She helped me into the tub then she went to clean up the mess in the kitchen. As I got dressed after getting clean, Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with some breakfast. I sat on the bed but started shivering. She set the tray on the table, came over to me with a blanket. She wrapped it around me and held me in her arms. She then handed me a hot cup of tea. “Drink that. I’m going to go get River. David is out so River and I will and can take care of you until he gets back.” She said. I nodded as she left to go get River. River ran in pretty quick. She took my vitals and then grabbed a heavier blanket. The 10th Doctor ran in later. He saw that I was shivering. He took off his coat and came towards me. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and he started scanning me. He then went over to River for just a minute. “Let’s get her into the TARDIS. I’ve got medical scanners and supplies in there. Also have a med bed that has built in heat so that it can keep her warm while we examine her. Poor thing is ice cold. David, Crowley, and Nanny Ashtoreth can check on her there too.” He said. “Okay. Let me get the gurney from the exam room and then we can wheel her in.” She said. River went and got the gurney then came back in my room with it. Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up and placed me on it. “Ready for a bit of a ride Sweetie?” The 10th Doctor asked me. I couldn’t answer since my teeth were clenched and I was shivering even harder. Nanny Ashtoreth grabbed another heavy blanket and placed it on me. The 10th Doctor and River then wheeled me to the TARDIS. I was still shivering when they got inside. The 10th Doctor then laid me on the med bed and turned the heat on. He then pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started examining me. I was still shivering pretty hard. When the heat came on I finally stopped shivering once I warmed up. The 10th Doctor helped me uncurl my body from the tight ball I was in. He found a bite on me when he examined me. He figured out why I was shivering. I was poisoned by an insect. He injected me with antivenin which helped my body relax. He told River and Nanny Ashtoreth that I was to be in the exam room in the house under observation just to be safe. They understood and Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up and carried me there. She placed me on the table and I crashed hard.

I later woke up due to a nightmare. It was downpouring rain. I ran into the woods. I was in my nightie. I ran until I tripped over a tree root. I had twisted my ankle so I wound up crawling fast on the ground. I was soaked and my ankle hurt. I finally leaned up against a tree since I was in pain, cold, and wet. The rain finally stopped but it was still very cold. I then crawled back to the house or at least tried to. I made it to the back side of the house. Nanny Ashtoreth saw me coming and could tell I was injured as well as soaked. She came running with a towel and scooped me up in it and carried me back inside. She carried me to the exam room and placed me on the table. She then went and got David. He rushed in and saw how bruised my ankle was. “Let’s get some ice on that Sweetie and then we will wrap it up. You will have to stay off of it for a while to let it heal. Now I’m going to give you a shot of antibiotics. So you will feel a wee poke. Hold still.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth came in and held me while he gave me the injection. He then went and got some ice and put it on my foot. Nanny Ashtoreth then came in with a warm towel and then immediately undressed me and wrapped me in the towel. After a while David came back in and wrapped up my foot. Nanny Ashtoreth then helped me up off the table and walked me to my room. She helped me get on the bed and then got some pajamas from the closet. She helped me get dressed and get under the covers. Then I laid down and crashed.

The next morning I woke up in pain. Nanny Ashtoreth came in with a breakfast tray. When she saw the look on my face, she uncovered my ankle to take a look. It was  
pretty swollen still so she went and grabbed a painkiller. She handed it to me and handed me the cup of tea from the breakfast tray. After I took the pill, she placed the tray in my lap and told me to eat. I didn’t feel hungry tho so I placed the tray back on the nightstand and lay back down. Nanny Ashtoreth came in later to remove the tray if it was empty which it wasn’t. “You need to eat little miss so I’m going to feed you.” She said. She sat on the bed and grabbed the bowl of oatmeal. “Come on and open your mouth for Nanny.” She said. I decided to be a brat and shook my head. At that moment however I yawned so she took advantage of that and placed the spoon in my mouth before I could do anything. She then took the spoon out. “Now chew it. Do not spit it out little miss.” She said in a stern voice. I did what I was told and she fed me until the bowl was empty. I then laid back down. I slept until I had a night terror that woke me. I got up forgetting about my twisted ankle and nearly fell in the living room. Nanny Ashtoreth caught me tho and carried me back to bed. She had me in her lap and did her best to soothe me. She then laid me down, tucked me in, and sat in the chair beside the bed to keep an eye on me.

Later I woke due to my ankle and head hurting. I tried to get to the kitchen to get some ice for my head and a painkiller for my ankle. I got to the kitchen but fell backwards hitting my head on a side table knocking a potted plant onto my already painful head. Nanny Ashtoreth heard the crash and came running. I was in a lot of pain so I was in tears and covered in dirt and plant when she got to me. “Oh my goodness Naughty One! You are a mess! Into the tub you go!” She said as she picked me up and carried me to my room. She then got a bath started. She undressed me and helped me into the tub. Then she rolled up her sleeves grabbed a washcloth and proceeded to scrub me down. I decided to give her a hard time by not staying still so she had the 10th Doctor come in. He gave me a stern look and then took off his coat, rolled up his sleeves and held me while Nanny Ashtoreth scrubbed off all the dirt and washed my hair. The Doctor then grabbed a towel, wrapped me in it, and carried me to my bed. He then pointed a finger at me giving me a stern look that told me to behave. Nanny Ashtoreth put me in some pajamas, gave me a painkiller and tucked me in. She then sat in the chair by the bed to keep watch.

A night terror woke me later. I was shivering so hard I fell off the bed but Nanny Ashtoreth caught me. I started sobbing mainly due to fear. “It’s ok Sweetie. It was just a nasty night terror. Nanny is here.” She said. She then stood up. “Let Nanny get you a cup of tea, little one. You just sit there and wait for Nanny.” She said. I sat on the bed and wrapped a blanket around me since I started shivering. Nanny Ashtoreth brought me the cup of tea. I started shivering so hard that the tea cup fell and shattered on the floor. Nanny Ashtoreth heard it and ran in. I fell on the floor due to shivering. Nanny Ashtoreth ran over and knelt beside me. I couldn’t uncurl my body and my teeth were clenched tight. She then went and got David. He ran in and knelt beside me. He then gently picked me up and carried me to the exam room. He placed me on the table. I was still shivering like crazy. Crowley walked in right before I fell off the table. He caught me so that I wouldn’t land on the hard floor. David checked my ankle and thankfully it was just swollen. The 10th Doctor walked in, came over to me, took off his coat, and wrapped me up in it. I finally stopped shivering. David and the 10th Doctor carefully uncurled my body and David wrapped me up in a heavy blanket. Then Nanny Ashtoreth came in and carried me to bed. David told her to keep an eye on me and to call him if I started shivering again. She placed me in my bed where the 10th Doctor was waiting. He then picked me up and held me. I curled up in his arms and fell asleep.

I woke due to a headache later. Nanny Ashtoreth saw me wince and came over and sat next to me on the bed. I started crying due to pain. She held me in her arms and felt my head. I winced again. She noticed and gently felt my head. “I’m going to go get Crowley little miss. You just sit there and Crowley will be here in a minute.” She said. I sat there and waited for Crowley. Crowley came in and started feeling my head. There were a few tender spots so he had David come in. David made sure that my eyes were fine by having them follow a light then he felt my head. “I’m going to give you a strong painkiller Sweetie. It will help with the pain and may make you drowsy. You will feel a wee poke. If you need anything come to my office little one. I’ll be there.” He said. He then injected me and Nanny Ashtoreth came in. She helped me lay down and tucked me in. My phone woke me later. I had gotten a text. I went out for a bit to get some fresh air. Unfortunately something startled me as I was walking. I ended up running, tripping over another tree root and reinjuring the left ankle. It started to rain really hard. I got completely drenched. I couldn’t move so I sat there shivering. I saw a big light coming towards me. It was Alec Hardy with a flashlight. He could tell I was injured. He wrapped a blanket around me and helped me walk back to the house. Crowley was waiting. Alec handed me to him and Crowley walked me to the exam room and helped me on the table. David came in and examined my ankle. It was sprained. He cleaned it and wrapped it. “You are to stay off that ankle Sweetie until it heals. So you will need to rest.” He told me. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth then walked in and picked me up and carried me to my room. She took off my wet clothes and wrapped me in a warm towel and dried me off. She then helped me get into a warm dry nightie and helped me get under the covers on my bed. I laid down and crashed. I woke later feeling really hot. Nanny Ashtoreth felt my forehead. She went and got David. He came in and took my temperature. “You’ve got a fever little miss. Just rest. I’ll be back in later.” He told me. Since I was awake I checked my phone, I had a few nasty messages on it. I texted Alec. He came in pretty quick. I gave him my phone so that he could monitor calls and messages. I then fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up coughing. Not long after I woke up, Nanny Ashtoreth came in with a cup of tea. “Drink this Sweetie. I’m going to run a nice hot bath for you. The steam should help. Dr. Tennant will be in in a bit to check on you.” She said. At that moment I coughed so hard that mucus and tea flew out of my mouth and all over me and the blanket. “Oh dear. Let Nanny clean you up and into the tub you go.” She said. She got a wet washcloth and washed my face. Then she undressed me and placed me in the nice hot water. Nanny Ashtoreth came back in after a bit to help get me out of the tub. She wrapped me up in a warm towel and then helped me get into some warm clothes. She then helped me get into bed which had nice clean sheets and blankets. David came in to examine me. He took my temperature and had a look at my throat. “You are still sick Sweetie. You are on bed rest.” He told me. At that moment my ankle started hurting again. He saw me wince and immediately pulled the blanket off of my left ankle. It was really swollen. He started feeling it and I winced. He went and got an ice pack and placed it on my ankle. He then readied a syringe with painkiller and another with sedative to help me sleep. “Ok Sweetie. You're going to feel two wee pokes. Don’t move.” He told me. Then he injected me. Nanny Ashtoreth helped me lay down. David told her he’d be back in to check on me in a bit. Nanny Ashtoreth sat in the chair by the bed to keep watch over me.

I woke later due to sharp pain in my thumb and left hand. I immediately called The 10th Doctor since I was sick and couldn’t be on my ankle. He came in and said, “I’m here to make a house call.” I grinned. He came over and started scanning my hand with his sonic screwdriver. He figured out that I had an inflamed tendon. He then gently placed a splint on it and gave me a painkiller. “Now you lay back down Sweetheart. I’ll keep an eye on you tonight.” He said. I limped over to him. I nearly fell but he caught me. “Can I just sit in your lap and cuddle with you?” I asked. He smiled and said yes. He then sat on the bed with me in his lap. I curled up against his chest and he held me as I slept.

Later I woke due to sharp pain in my hand and ankle. I was no longer sick, just in pain. I texted David but he was out on a call so I then texted the 10th Doctor. He came in and gave me some meds. I took them. He could tell that I was scared and in pain. He picked me up, sat down on the bed, and held me. “It’s ok Sweetie. I know you're in pain. I’m here. You just let everything out. I’ve got you.” He said. I just curled up in a ball and let the tears fall. He then placed me on the bed after I stopped crying. He made me some tea and brought it to me. I drank it all and then yawned. He noticed and gently picked me up and held me as I fell asleep in his arms.

I felt a sharp pain in my hand later. I walked out to the living room. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed and ran over to me. Before I could get very far she stopped me. David walked out of his office. Nanny Ashtoreth walked me over to the chair. I tried to get up to go over to him but my knees buckled. He ran over and caught me. “You really shouldn’t be up Sweetie. That hand needs to heal and you're still a bit weak from being sick.” He said. He then walked me back to bed and helped me under the covers. He then gave me a painkiller. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in and sat in the chair beside the bed to keep an eye on me.

Later I went to a family gathering. Alec Hardy told me to call him at the first sign of trouble. Mum and I got into a huge fight. I ended up calling Alec when things started to get heated. He came and gave me a ride home. I started shivering when I walked into the living room. My knees buckled and before I knew it, David was at my side with a blanket. “Sweetie, I’m here. Let’s get you warmed up. Come on.” He said. He helped me get under the blankets in my bed. He helped me lay down then went and got some hot water bottles to place under the blankets. He placed them on my feet and around me. “Don’t worry little miss. I’m here to take care of you. You just rest and I’ll be back.” He said. I snuggled under the covers and did my best to sleep. I started shivering again later. Nanny Ashtoreth was in the room. She replaced the hot water bottles that had turned cold and placed a few more hot blankets on me. David then walked in to check on me. I was still shivering when he came in. He put some heating pads in the blankets. Nanny Ashtoreth came in with a cup of tea and fed me spoonfuls of it since I couldn’t hold the cup. David then came back in and inserted an iv into me so that I could get fluids. “You just rest little miss. I’ll be back later.” He said. I snuggled under the covers and fell asleep. Later I started shivering once again. David came back in to check on me. I woke up shivering and he was in the chair by the bed that Nanny Ashtoreth normally sat in. I shivered so hard I almost fell onto the floor. The 10th Doctor came in right then. He and David caught me before I fell. The 10th Doctor sat on the bed holding me in place so that I wouldn’t fall off the bed. I fell back asleep for a long time.

The next day I slept for quite a while. Nanny Ashtoreth came in with a tray and placed it on the bedside table. She gently woke me. “Time to eat Sweetie. I brought you a bowl of soup and some tea.” She said. I was more tired than hungry tho so I laid back down. The 10th Doctor came in and noticed the tray and that it had been untouched. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed as well. They both came in. The 10th Doctor gently rubbed my back to wake me up and then held me in his arms. Nanny Ashtoreth put the tray on the bed. The 10th Doctor then pulled the bowl of soup closer to him and picked up a spoonful for me to eat. “Come on Sweetheart, you need to eat something. Gotta get some food into that tummy of yours.” He said. I shook my head then yawned. He took that opportunity to get a spoonful in. He made sure that I chewed it. Then I reluctantly ate the rest. He then handed me a cup of tea which I drank. Nanny Ashtoreth came in and took the dishes back to the kitchen. I fell back asleep in the 10th Doctor’s arms.

The next day, I went out for a walk. Felt good to be outside. When it started to rain I walked back to the house. Unfortunately I got completely drenched. Nanny Ashtoreth saw me walk up. She ran towards me with a towel. She wrapped me up in it and walked me back to the house. She then walked me into my room. She helped me out of my wet clothes and dried me off. She then helped me get into some dry clothes. I then walked to David’s office. He saw me walk up. He had me come in and closed the door. He examined me to make sure I was healing and doing alright. He then walked me out to the hallway. I looked at my phone. I didn’t return the calls on it. I immediately ran to the library. Alec saw me come in and realized what was going on. I showed him the messages which were sent from a former friend. He took my phone and called the person to chew them out. I then walked in to the living room. I sat in the chair by the fire. Nanny Ashtoreth came up to me with a cup of tea. I drank it and relaxed. The 10th Doctor walked in. I walked over to him for a hug. He picked me up in a big hug. He carried me over to the chair and sat down. I curled up in his lap and stayed there. In the evening I started to doze off. Nanny Ashtoreth came over and picked me up and carried me to bed. She helped me under the covers and the 10th Doctor crawled into the bed with me. I curled up and fell asleep in his arms.

That night, a night terror woke me up. Nanny Ashtoreth came in to check on me. She could tell that I was scared. “Where’s the Doctor? I want the Doctor!” I said with tears streaming down my face. Nanny Ashtoreth understood and immediately called him. The 10th Doctor came in. He could see the fear and the mental pain written on my face. Next thing I knew he was sitting on the bed in front of me. He wanted to see what was frightening me so he gently placed his hands on my tear strewn cheeks. He saw what my night terrors were and what they were like. After he did this, he held me in his arms while I sobbed. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with a cup of tea and some soup. The 10th Doctor was able to soothe me to where the tears stopped. “Let’s get some food into you after all that.” He said. He then fed me the soup and I drank the tea. He stayed with me. Nanny Ashtoreth came back in and gave me a hug. “You’ll be alright Naughty One. The 10th Doctor will take care of you.” She said. I felt very vulnerable and fragile at that moment. The 10th Doctor could tell. He held me in his arms again and rubbed my back. “It’s okay Sweetie. I’ve got you. I’m here.” He said. I started shivering. He took off his coat and wrapped me in it. He then continued to hold me in his arms while I fell asleep in his arms. 

A night terror woke me up later. I walked out to the living room, looking for Nanny Ashtoreth. She was in a chair by the fire. She looked up and saw me. She saw the fear written in my face. She came over to me and hugged me. “Let’s get you a cup of tea little miss. Then back into bed you go. It’s late.” She said. I nodded. She walked me to the kitchen and then back to my room with a cup of tea. As she helped me under the covers, my phone went off. It was my mum calling. Nanny Ashtoreth had stepped out for a moment so I ran to the library. Alec saw me coming and saw the fear written on my face. I had answered the call so mum was yelling on the phone. Alec came towards me and hugged me. He then took my phone to deal with mum. Nanny Ashtoreth was looking for me. When I came out of the library she saw me. “Are you okay Naughty One?” She asked. I shook my head. She came over to me. The tears started to fall. She held me in her arms and walked me to my room. The 10th Doctor saw me and came into my room. As Nanny Ashtoreth sat me on the bed, he sat on the bed and picked me up and held me in his lap. He rubbed my back and soothed me. 

Later I woke up to someone pounding on the door. It was my mum. Instead of answering the door, I ran to the library to find Alec Hardy. I heard a loud smash. She had broken the window that was on the door. Alec came out of the library and ran me to David’s office. David had me sit in a chair while Alec went to deal with my mum. After Alec had run out, David asked if I was ok. Before I could say no, I threw up. David figured it was due to high anxiety levels. I had curled up in a ball on the floor cause my tummy was hurting. He got down on the floor beside me. I threw up a few more times. Crowley walked in and before I threw up again, he grabbed a bowl for me to vomit in. David then picked me up and carried me to the exam room. He placed me on the table and Crowley set me up with an iv. “Sweetie I’m going to give you some meds to help you sleep and help with pain. You will feel a wee poke but then you should be asleep. Nanny Ashtoreth will be here if you need anything.” I nodded as he injected me. Nanny Ashtoreth then walked in. She rubbed my back as I fell into a very restless sleep.

I came to in my room later. I felt a sharp pain in my tummy. I ran to David’s office. He saw me come up and met me in the hallway. “I felt a sharp pain in my tummy David. Not sure what it is.” I told him. He nodded sympathetically and knelt down and started feeling my tummy. I felt it again and cried out. “I’m sorry Sweetie. Come on. Let’s see what’s going on with your tummy.” He said. He then walked me to the exam room and helped me up on the table. He had me lay down and then lifted up my shirt. He then started feeling around again. It was very painful so I cried out again. “I’m going to give you a painkiller. I want you to rest for today. If you don’t feel better then come get me or have Nanny Ashtoreth come get me. Okay?” He said. I nodded. He then readied a syringe with painkiller. “Ok Sweetie here comes a wee poke. Just for a second.” He warned me. Then he injected me. I got down and walked to my room. Nanny Ashtoreth was in the living room and saw me come down the hall. She could tell I wasn’t feeling well. She came up to me and gave me a gentle hug. “Come on little one. Let’s get you back into bed. Hopefully you will feel better soon.” She said. She helped me under the covers and kept watch as I drifted off.

I woke up later due to pain. Nanny Ashtoreth had stepped out so I got up and walked to David’s office. He saw me coming and ran over to me. He knelt down and felt my tummy. It was still very painful. He walked me to the exam room and had me lay down. He then felt around again. He felt something move around so he set me up with an iv and sedated me. I came to later in my room. David was standing by my side when I woke up. My tummy was sore. “Hello Sweetie. I know you're in pain but that’s due to the surgery I had to do. You had another parasite in you. You’ve got some stitches so just rest easy for the next few days. Nanny Ashtoreth will be taking care of you. If you need anything just let her know.” He said. I nodded. He undid my iv and gently placed a heating pad on my tummy. He then covered me up with a blanket. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in and sat in the chair by my bed to keep watch.

Later I woke up in pain. Nanny Ashtoreth walked over to me. She gently hugged me. “Let me get you some pain meds and some tea little one.” She said. I sat there while she went to get these things. She came back in with some tea and pain meds. She sat down on the bed and handed me the meds and the tea. “Take these little one. They should help with the pain. If not I’ll fetch David and have him come in.” She said. I nodded. I took the meds and drank the tea. She then put the teacup in the kitchen. She then came back into the room and helped me lay back down. “Go back to sleep Naughty One. Nanny is here. If you need anything just let me know.” She said. I crashed hard.

I woke later due to a nightmare. I got up but I felt a sharp pain in my tummy immediately. I ignored it and continued to the kitchen to make myself some tea. Before I could get to the kitchen tho, I felt pain. Alec Hardy was in the living room. I immediately winced and sat down on the ground. Alec saw me and came towards me. “Have you got a hurty somewhere Sweetie?” He asked and then lifted up my shirt. The stitches had burst on my tummy. Alec picked me up and carried me to the exam room. David noticed and ran in. He lifted up my shirt and saw what had happened. Alec walked out while David stitched me up. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in and picked me up. She carried me back to my room where the 10th Doctor was waiting. She placed me in his arms. I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up in pain later. David was out on a call so the 10th Doctor came in. I was sobbing due to the pain. He held me in his arms and started to soothe me. “You’ll be alright sweetheart. I’ve got you. I’m sorry that you're in pain. Let’s get you back to sleep shall we? Let’s get you a heating pad and get you all comfortable. Eh?” He said. I nodded. He then went and got a heating pad. He laid me down and then put the heating pad on my tummy. “Now you rest Sweetie. I’ll stay with you. I just talked to David and he will check on you tonight. Now you just rest.” He told me. I nodded and drifted off.

Later my phone went off. It was a former friend turned stalker. I got up and ran to the library. Alec Hardy was sitting at a desk when he saw me come in. I handed him my phone. He gave me a stern look telling me to go back to bed. I felt sharp pain once I left the library however so I went to David’s office but he wasn’t there. So I went to the TARDIS. I banged on the door. The 10th Doctor opened the door. He could tell that I was hurting. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me into his medical bay and sat me on the table. He gently felt my tummy. It was just sore. “You really shouldn’t be up Sweetie. You don’t want to make this injury worse. I’m going to give you a painkiller. Then I’m going to carry you back to bed. Let Alec deal with your stalker. You need to rest.” He told me. I nodded. He gave me a pill and some water which I took and gulped down. He then picked me up and carried me back into the house to my bed. He sat on the bed and I fell asleep in his arms.

Later I woke up due to pain and a night terror. I screamed due to being scared and in pain. Nanny Ashtoreth and David ran in. Nanny Ashtoreth turned on the light. My stitches had come undone and blood had soaked through the sheets and blankets. Nanny Ashtoreth lifted me up off the bed. She got me out of my blood soaked nightie. The 11th Doctor and River put new sheets and blankets on the bed. Nanny Ashtoreth then laid me on the bed. David came back in to clean the area and stitch me back up. “This might sting a bit Sweetie. I need to clean this. Then I’m going to give you meds to help you sleep so when I’m done with your stitches, you will feel a wee poke. Just warning you beforehand.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth sat on the bed where my head was and rubbed my neck and shoulders while David worked on me. After he left the room, she pulled the covers over me and tucked me in. “Go to sleep Naughty One. Nanny is here to keep an eye on you. You just rest.” She said. I fell into a very restless sleep.

A night terror caused me to wake up screaming. I was in pain as well. Nanny Ashtoreth ran in when she heard me scream. She turned on the light then sat on the bed and held me in her arms while I let the tears fall. David came in and examined my tummy. He then injected me with painkiller and sedative. The 10th Doctor came in after David walked out. Nanny Ashtoreth placed me in his arms and he rocked me and soothed me. I curled up in his arms and tried to sleep.

I woke up in pain. David was in the chair beside my bed. He came over to me when I sat straight up due to pain. He felt my tummy. It was swollen but the stitches were fine so he gave me some meds for the pain. I walked out and decided to read for a bit. My sister showed up. She first threw a rock at the door then barged in. I got up to run to Alec Hardy. Before I could tho she slashed me with a letter opener. I kicked her hard and then ran to the library where Alec was. I quickly told him what was going on. He got me into David’s office while he took care of my sister. David was out for the rest of the day so Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with a washcloth and some antiseptic. “The Doctor is on his way Naughty One so Nanny will clean this before he comes in. It may sting a bit so just hold still as much as possible.” She said. Just then the 10th Doctor walked in. “Looks like you could use a bath as well as some stitches Sweetie. Nanny Ashtoreth could you run her a bath? I’ll carry her in.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth nodded and went to start a bath for me. The 10th Doctor carried me to my room, undressed me, and placed me into the tub. She tried to clean the wound but I didn’t want to hold still. She ended up calling the 10th Doctor to come help. He came in, rolled up his sleeves, and held me still while Nanny Ashtoreth cleaned the wound. She then picked me up and placed me on my bed. David then came in to stitch up my side. When I saw the needle, I ran out of the room. I didn’t get very far tho. The 10th Doctor caught me and carried me back in. He sat beside me as David worked. “Squeeze my hand as hard as you can Sweetie. That’s a girl keep squeezing!” He kept saying as David worked. David then bandaged up the wound and told me to rest. I was worn out but still scared. I started to cry mainly due to pain and fear. The 10th Doctor just held me and soothed me till I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up wincing due to pain. David came in to check on me and saw me wince. My left thumb was still hurting as was my belly and side. He did a quick exam of all three spaces. “I’m going to give you a strong painkiller Sweetie. I want you to rest for the rest of the day.” He said. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth came in with a heating pad. She gently placed it on my tummy. She then covered me back up. The 10th Doctor came in. He came over and laid on the bed next to me. I snuggled up next to him. He held me in his arms and I fell asleep to his two hearts beating. 

I woke up in pain later. The 10th Doctor was in the chair by my bed. I drank some tea then lay back down. A night terror later woke me. I sat straight up and the 10th Doctor noticed. He got up off the chair and sat on the bed. He held me in his arms and tried to soothe me. I was still in pain. Nanny Ashtoreth came in. She could tell that I was in pain. She suggested that I go see David. The 10th Doctor agreed. The pain did feel more severe. I walked to David’s office. I didn’t get too far tho. I crumpled up in the hallway due to pain. David came running. He helped me up and got me into the exam room. My side was really sore. He had me lay on my right side so that he could examine the left side. It was just tender. He gave me a painkiller and helped me off the table. “Now you go back to bed and rest Sweetie. I’ll be in to check on you later.” He said. I walked back to my room. Nanny Ashtoreth helped me get back under the covers. The 10th Doctor came in. He gave me a gentle hug and gently kissed my forehead. I snuggled under the blankets and fell asleep.

Later I woke up with pain in my left hand. I walked to David’s office. He saw me walk up and came towards me. He walked me into his office. I told him I was experiencing pain in my left hand. He took the brace off to examine it. My thumb was swollen and bruised. “It’s just swollen Sweetie. I’m sorry that you're in pain tho. I’m going to give you a painkiller. Just a quick wee poke.” He said. He rolled up my sleeve and injected me. He then put a new brace on the thumb. “Now I want you to go rest Sweetie. I’ll be by to check on you in a bit.” He said. I nodded and walked back to my room. I crawled back under the covers. Nanny Ashtoreth came in and gave me a cup of tea to drink. I drank some of it and then lay back down.

I woke up in pain and shivering. I cried out mainly due to fear and pain. David was out so the 10th Doctor ran in. I was in tears. Next thing I knew he was sitting on the bed in front of me. He gently picked me up and held me in his arms. He rubbed my back and soothed me. “Let’s get you a cup of tea Sweetheart. Then you need to go back to sleep. I’ll let David know to check on you in the morning. Come on little miss.” He said. He picked me up and carried me into the kitchen. He made me a cup of tea and then carried me back to bed. I drank the tea. I then crawled into his lap. He held me in his arms and rocked me. “You just go to sleep now Sweetie. I’ll stay with you since Nanny Ashtoreth is out.” He said soothingly. I nodded. I closed my eyes as he rocked me. 

I woke later due to pain and a nightmare. David came in to check on me. He checked out my thumb, tummy, and side. I was still pretty sore so he gave me some meds and helped me lay back down. Then Nanny Ashtoreth came in with a breakfast tray. I wasn’t hungry tho. Later the 10th Doctor and Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. They saw that the breakfast hadn’t been touched so the 10th Doctor gently picked me up and held me in his lap. Nanny Ashtoreth placed the breakfast tray on the bed and went to heat up the tea. “Okay Sweetie you need to eat something. Come on little one. Open your mouth for me.” He said. I shook my head. He was still trying to get me to eat when Nanny Ashtoreth walked back in. She needed to talk to the Doctor about something so they left me alone for a few minutes. They came back in when they heard something smash. They ran in to find scrambled eggs and tea all over the floor. “Guess someone really didn’t want some eggs.” The Doctor said. “That was very naughty little miss!” Nanny Ashtoreth said in a very firm voice. She cleaned up the mess. The 10th Doctor picked me up and carried me to the kitchen. “Let’s get you some soup Sweetie. That way you can drink it and still get something in you.” He said. I nodded. He then put me back in my bed and later brought in the soup. He then fed it to me. Then he held me as I fell back asleep in his arms.

I woke up shivering later. The 10th Doctor walked in to check on me. He saw the fear written on my face and that I was shivering. He came over and sat on the bed. He then picked me up and held me in his arms. The tears started to fall mainly due to fear. He rubbed my back and soothed me. “I’m going to get you a heavy blanket and a mug of soup Sweetheart. It should warm you up in no time.” He said. He sat me down and went to the kitchen to make the soup. He ran into Nanny Ashtoreth as he went to the kitchen. She went and grabbed a heavy blanket from the closet. David came in to check on me. “Do you need anything Sweetie?” He asked. “Could I have a heating pad please Dr. Tennant?” I asked. He nodded and went to grab one. The 10th Doctor came in with the soup. He sat in the chair by my bed. David came in and put the heating pad on my tummy. Nanny Ashtoreth came back in and covered me up with the heavy blanket and gave me a gentle hug. The 10th Doctor then fed me the soup. After it was gone, he sat on the bed. I crawled into his arms. He hugged me then laid me back down and covered me up. “You just go to sleep Sweetie. I’ll keep an eye on you.” He said. I nodded and snuggled under the covers as he kept an eye on me.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I was in pain and the former friend was continuously calling and texting me. I walked into the library where Alec was. He saw me walk in and saw the fear written in my face. I pulled out my phone and handed it to him so that he could look over the texts and listen to the voicemails. As he got busy with my phone I walked over to David’s office. He wasn’t there so I ran to the TARDIS. I knocked on the door and the 10th Doctor answered. He could tell that I was in pain. He picked me up and carried me to the medical bay. He laid me on the table. He took off his coat and then started examining me. My tummy was pretty swollen so when he started feeling around there, I winced and cried out. “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I know it hurts.” He said. He gave me some meds and then carried me back inside to my room. “If the pain doesn’t go away Sweetie then let David know in the morning.” He told me. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in, she held me in her arms and the 10th Doctor sat beside her on the bed. I fell asleep in Nanny Ashtoreth’s arms while she rocked me and the 10th Doctor kept watch.

The next day the pain felt worse. Before I could go to David’s office tho, my sister showed up. She and I got into a scuffle in the living room. She threw me into the coffee table. I called out for Alec Hardy. She then grabbed a shard of glass slashing my tummy and left side. I screamed. Alec came running in followed by David. Alec grabbed my sister and escorted her out. David came over to me and knelt beside me, examining the extent of my injuries. He then gently picked me up and carried me to the exam room and placed me on the table. He hooked me up to an iv and sedated me, then went to work. I came to in my room later. Nanny Ashtoreth was removing a heating pad from my tummy and replacing it with another one. I tried to get up but River came in at that moment. “You need to rest Sweetie. You’ve got some pretty good sized wounds that need to heal.” She told me. Nanny Ashtoreth helped me get back under the covers. David came in to check on me. “How are you feeling?” He asked. I told him I was a bit tired and sore. Alec Hardy came in and asked me a few questions then left. The 10th Doctor came in. He sat behind me on the bed and gently held me. I broke down. I was hurting and was scared. He could tell and so he held me, rubbed my back, and soothed me. 

I woke up in pain so I screamed. The 10th Doctor ran in when he heard me. He picked me up and held me. “It’s okay Sweetheart. I’ve got you. You'll be okay. Relax.” He said. He left me for a minute to go check on something. I felt sick so I got up. I didn’t make it all the way into the bathroom tho. I threw up on the bathroom floor near the doorway. Nanny Ashtoreth came in to check on me. She found me on the floor. She immediately ran and got David. He came in and knelt beside me. He gently felt my tummy. It was sore but the area was moist. He picked me up and carried me to my bed. Nanny Ashtoreth washed my face with a washcloth. David gently lifted my shirt up. My stitches had burst so he went and got what he needed to stitch me back up. I tried to get up but Nanny Ashtoreth held me in place. Although I didn’t really stay still. The 10th Doctor came in. “Maybe you can get her to stay put. She wants to bolt.” She said. “Is that so?” He asked then gave me a stern look. He then sat on the area of the bed by my head. David came back in. He pulled out a syringe to numb the area. “Okay here comes one wee poke Sweetie. One. Two. Three!” He said then injected me. I tried to get up after that but the 10th Doctor held me down. “No you don’t!” He said. He held me down while David stitched me up. Then while David was putting all his equipment away, Nanny Ashtoreth came over to me with a clean shirt. She took off my bloodstained one and helped me into a clean one. She then covered me up with the blankets. David came back in with a syringe full of pain meds and sedative. The 10th Doctor came in and rubbed my shoulder while David injected me. The after David walked out, the 10th Doctor covered me back up then climbed into bed and laid down beside me. He pulled me in close to his chest. I snuggled up to him. He held me in his arms and I fell asleep to his two hearts beating.

Later I woke due to my phone constantly going off and I was in pain. The 10th Doctor was back in the TARDIS so I got up and walked to the library. Alec was at his usual table. He gave me a stern look when I walked in. I knew I shouldn’t be up. I told him that I was having issues with my stalker again and was looking for advice. The stern look faded and he nodded in understanding. I showed him the texts and had him listen to the voicemail. He started a report and asked me a few questions before telling me not to worry and to go back to bed. He also said he’d come get me if he needed anything else. I walked into David’s office to get some pain meds. David could tell I was in pain and just wanted to go back to bed. He gave me some pain pills to take. I took them. Before I could walk back to my room, I had sat down in a chair and was falling asleep in David’s office. David gently picked me up and carried me to my room. He placed me in my bed. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in and covered me up. I fell back asleep.

I woke up shivering later. I got up and walked to David’s office. By the time I got to his office, I started shivering harder. My knees buckled. As I started to fall, David was immediately right by my side. He carried me into his office. He immediately sat me into a chair. Then he went and grabbed a heavier blanket and wrapped me up in it. He did a quick exam and figured it was anxiety due to the stalker continuing to call me. He then gently carried me to my bed. He lay me down on the bed. I started shivering again. He picked me up so that I wouldn’t fall. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. Your anxiety is just being naughty. You're safe. I’ve got you.” He said soothingly. I stopped shivering and then he laid me back down. “I’m going to keep you wrapped in that blanket Sweetie. I’m going to keep an eye on you just to be safe.” He said. Crowley walked in with some liquid meds. He knelt down by the bed with the bottle and spoon. He poured out a spoonful for me to take. “Okay Sweetie. Open your mouth for me. This will help you sleep. Come on.” He said. I did what I was told since I was worn out. He gave me the meds then walked out. The 10th Doctor came in. He sat on the bed. He gently kissed my forehead. “I’m here Sweetie. You just sleep. David and I will keep an eye on you. You’ll be alright.” He said. I nodded and fell asleep.

The next day I had to go to an appointment. It was very slick and icy out. When I came home, I slipped on the hard floor and fell. David and Nanny Ashtoreth heard the thud and ran over to me. I had retwisted my left ankle when I fell. David helped me sit up. I winced. “What hurts Sweetie?” He asked. I pointed to my left ankle. My back was hurting too since I landed hard on it. He carried me over to the chair and then rolled up my pant leg. My ankle was bruised and swollen. “Let me get some ice on that Sweetie. It’s pretty bad but I’m going to do what I can to fix it.” He said. My back was sore. I winced when I sat back in the chair. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed. “Is your back hurting as well Naughty One?” She asked. I nodded. She lifted up the back of my shirt. “You landed pretty hard on the floor. Let me get you a heating pad for your back. Nanny will be right back.” She said. I nodded. She went to go grab one. David came back with ice and a bandage for my ankle. He pulled up another chair. “Put your foot up on this chair Sweetie. I’ve got some ice to put on your ankle and then I’m going to wrap it Sweetie. You're going to need to stay off of it for a bit while it heals.” He said. I put my foot on the chair and then he put the ice on it. I winced. “I’m sorry Sweetie. I know it’s painful. Let me go get some pain meds. I’ll be right back.” He said as he went to go get some pain meds. Nanny Ashtoreth came back with a heating pad. She placed it behind me on the chair. The 10th Doctor walked in. “What on earth happened to you Sweetheart?” He asked. “Slipped and fell on the floor due to wet boots on the hard floor.” I answered. “Ouch! You’ll be alright Sweetheart.” He said as he gave me a gentle hug. David came back with a syringe full of meds. “Ok Sweetie. One quick wee poke then you should feel some relief from the pain.” He said. The 10th Doctor sat next to me since he knew I hate needles. “Squeeze my hand as hard as you can Sweetheart.” He told me. I did so as David injected me. “You are a brave brilliant woman!” The 10th Doctor told me. I smiled. David then wrapped up my ankle. “Now I want you to rest Sweetie. Let me know when you need some meds or anything.” David said. I nodded. The 10th Doctor then picked me up and carried me to bed. He placed me on the bed and covered me up with the blankets. “Go to sleep Sweetie. I’ll sit here and watch over you.” He said. I nodded and fell asleep.

I woke up due to my ankle hurting. Nanny Ashtoreth came in to check on me. “How are you feeling Sweetie?” She asked. I told her my ankle was hurting. She went to go get David. David came in shortly after. He pulled the blankets off my ankle. He examined it. It was very swollen. “I’m going to give you some meds to help reduce the swelling Sweetie. If your pain doesn’t go away, have Nanny Ashtoreth come get me. Okay?” He said. The 10th Doctor came in. He sat behind me and rubbed my shoulders while David injected me. Crowley came in with some soup for me to eat. “Okay Sweetie. Time for you to eat something.” He said. He got a spoonful ready for me to eat. “Okay Sweetie. Open your mouth for me. Come on.” He said. The 10th Doctor was still sitting behind me. “Don’t be naughty little miss. Come on be a good girl for Crowley.” He said as he rubbed my back. I did what I was told and let Crowley feed me. Then after he left with the empty dishes, the 10th Doctor helped me lay down and covered me up. “You just rest Sweetheart. If you need anything, I’ll let David know.” He said. I nodded as I drifted off.

I woke up due to a night terror and my ankle was a bit sore. The 10th Doctor wasn’t there so I ran into the woods forgetting that I couldn’t put weight on my ankle yet. I limped out and ended up tripping over a tree root which possibly made the ankle worse. The pain felt worse than before. I cried out in pain since it hurt so much. It was down pouring rain but somehow Nanny Ashtoreth heard me. I was sitting in the wet grass unable to move due to the pain. I heard footsteps coming towards me. It was David, the 10th Doctor, and Nanny Ashtoreth. Nanny Ashtoreth wrapped me up in a towel and carried me back in with the 10th Doctor and David close behind. She sat me on my bed, undressed me, grabbed a towel and started drying me off. Tears were streaming down my face. She got a warm washcloth and dried my tears. David came in with another doctor that I didn’t recognize. “I’m dr. Matt Smith. I’m going to be helping David out so you may see me sometimes.” He said. I nodded. David took a look at both my legs. The left ankle was swollen and badly bruised. The 10th Doctor came in and sat beside me on the bed. “I’m going to give you some meds Sweetie. No more running outside after nightmares. I mean it!” David said in a stern voice. I understood. He then had me take some pain meds. Alec had given my phone back after he had dealt with the stalker but she had called again 5 times and left a voicemail. I texted Alec since I wasn’t allowed to get up. I started shivering after looking at the messages. The 10th Doctor noticed and picked me up and held me. “You’ll be okay. I’ve got you Sweetie. You're safe.” He said soothingly while holding me and rubbing my back. Alec walked in. I handed him my phone. He took it to monitor it. I then cuddled up in the 10th Doctor’s lap. He held me while I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I woke up feeling really thirsty. I decided to make some tea. Unfortunately as I took the teapot off the burner, it slipped from my hands spraying boiling hot tea on my feet and legs. I cried out due to pain. Nanny Ashtoreth came running. She saw the tea on the floor and immediately picked me up and carried me to the exam room.. she called for David and Matt. They both ran in. They immediately got ice and bins filled with cold water. They took off my pants and sat me in the ice cold water. Nanny Ashtoreth sat behind me and rubbed my back. “How did this happen Sweetie?” David asked me. I told him what had happened. “Next time have Nanny make you some tea little miss! You shouldn’t be up in the first place. That ankle needs to heal.” Matt said. I nodded in agreement. After the burns had cooled, Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up and carried me back to bed. My legs felt like I had a nasty sunburn. After she sat me on the bed, she rubbed aloe Vera on my legs to help with the burns. “I’ll be back to put more on later Naughty One. Now I’m going to go clean up the mess in the kitchen. Dr. Tennant wants you to rest. You are not to get up.” She said. I nodded and got comfortable. I pulled out a book and decided to read. The 10th Doctor came in. He sat behind me on the bed and rubbed my back. I put my book down and then he held me in his arms. “David told me what happened earlier. Why didn’t you have Nanny Ashtoreth come get me? I would have gladly made you a cup of tea.” He said. “I wasn’t thinking clearly Doctor. All I could think of was how thirsty I was.” I said. “Are you still thirsty?” He asked. I said yes. “Could I have some juice please Doctor?” I asked. He nodded. He then went to get me some. Nanny Ashtoreth came in with some soup for me to eat. “Okay Sweetie. You need to get some food into your tummy.” She said. She then fed me the soup. After she left. The 10th Doctor came back in with my juice. I drank it all. He then helped me lay down. Nanny Ashtoreth came in later with the aloe vera lotion. She sat down on the bed and pulled up the sheet covering my legs and then started applying and rubbing the lotion on my legs. The 10th Doctor had my upper body in his lap and was massaging my neck and shoulders. I fell asleep while they were working on me.

I woke later due to my ankle hurting. Nanny Ashtoreth came in to check on me. She noticed that I was sitting up so she turned on the light. She could see the pain written on my face. She sat down on the bed and uncovered my ankle. She then felt it. It was tender to the touch. “Stay put Sweetie. Nanny is going to go fetch David. She will be right back.” She said, I nodded and lay back down. David came in. He sat on the bed and started examining and feeling my ankle. It was very tender so I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming. Nanny Ashtoreth could tell I was in pain. She lifted up my head and sat on my pillow. She placed my head in her lap and started rubbing my shoulders and neck. “It’s alright Sweetie. Dr. Tennant will fix you up. He knows what to do. Don’t worry.” She said soothingly. At that moment David took out a flashlight. “Thought I saw something. Hold still Sweetie.” He said. I felt something at that moment move and thought something bit down on something in my ankle. The pain from that was so bad it caused me to sit upright. David and Nanny Ashtoreth caught me. “It’s ok. Nanny Ashtoreth please go get Crowley, the 10th Doctor, and Matt. Going to need more hands to figure out what’s in there.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth nodded and went out. I kept feeling like I was being bit so I cried out in pain and got up and bolted out of the room. David ran after me and caught me. “No you don’t Naughty One! We need to get whatever it is out since it’s causing you pain.” He said. David then laid me back down. He then went to get the tools he’d need. Once again sharp pain hit me. I got up and ran…….right into Crowley. “Where do you think you're going? Naughty little miss! Come on. Back into bed you get. We need to get whatever is in there out.” He said. Sharp pain erupted again. I tried to get up but this time the 10th Doctor and Matt ran in followed by David. “Do I need to fetch Alec and have him get you to behave? Cause I will if I have to!” David said. They had brought an exam table beside my bed. Matt and Crowley lifted me onto it and prepped me. The 10th Doctor was at my head. I felt shooting sharp pain again. The 10th Doctor held me in place. David carefully numbed and opened up the ankle. There was a pretty big worm thing in there. He pulled it out before it could do more damage. He put it in a jar and then stitched me up. The 10th Doctor picked me up and gently laid me on my bed. Crowley and Matt wheeled the table out. The 10th Doctor sat beside me on the bed. “Hopefully now that the creature is out of you, you won’t have anymore pain in your ankle Sweetheart. Now you rest.” He said. I climbed into his lap. He held me in his arms, started rocking me, and hummed a lullaby from Gallifrey. I fell asleep to this.

The next day, I felt pain but also felt sick. I went to go grab some ice out of the freezer in the garage. Unfortunately the ice was at the bottom of the freezer so I fell in. I got stuck since the lid closed on me. I texted Nanny Ashtoreth telling her where I was and what happened. I couldn’t move since I was really cold. Nanny Ashtoreth came running. She opened up the freezer and immediately picked me up. She ran with me in her arms to the exam room. She got David and Matt who ran in immediately. Crowley came in and immediately hooked me up to an IV and took my vitals. “Her body temp is way low David. We need to get her heated up.” He said. David immediately undressed me and wrapped me up in blankets with hot water bottles in them. Matt gently uncurled my body so that he could put heated socks on my feet. Once I started to heat up, Matt helped me sit up. David came in with some nice hot soup for me to eat. “Ok Sweetie. Time for you to get something in your tummy. Come on. Open your mouth for me Sweetie.” He said. I was more tired than hungry tho so I shook my head. Plus I felt a bit nauseous at that moment. So I motioned for David to come closer. He did. “I feel like my tummy is a bit upset so I’m afraid to eat anything at this moment.” I told him. He nodded sympathetically and then gently felt my tummy. It was sore. I moaned in pain. Then my face grew pale. David knew what was coming next and put a bowl in front of me. I vomited. He then felt my forehead. It wasn’t hot. “Think it’s due to stress, Sweetie. Let’s see if we can get this soup down you now shall we?” He said. I nodded. He got up on the table, sat me in his lap, and fed me. Then Matt picked me up and carried me to my bed. He unhooked the IV from me and then helped me under the blankets. I curled up in a ball and fell asleep. 

Later I woke up due to a night terror. I got up to fix myself a cup of tea. I got everything out to do so. The 10th Doctor walked up behind me and hugged me. “You really shouldn’t be up Sweetheart. Go climb back into bed. I’ll be in there in a few minutes with your tea. David has said that you need to rest. Especially since you need to let your ankle heal.” He said. I did what he said and climbed back into bed. He came in with the tea. David came in to check on me. He took my vitals and checked my ankle. My ankle was a bit sore. “I’ll give you some meds Sweetie. You are to rest after what you’ve been through. Nanny Ashtoreth will be in here in a bit to check on you.” He said, I nodded. He then readied a syringe full of pain meds. “Okay here comes a wee poke Sweetie. Just for a minute.” He said. He then injected me. He then gave me a hug and walked out. The 10th Doctor sat behind me and gently held me while rubbing my back. He then took my cup and placed it on the table. I then snuggled up closer to him. He held me in his arms. He then got up. “I’ve got an errand to run. I’ll be back in a bit.” He said. He then gave me a stern look and said “Behave for Nanny Ashtoreth.” I nodded. I laid down to rest. Later I woke up to Nanny Ashtoreth gently rubbing my shoulder. “David wants you to eat a bit of soup. Come on.” She said. I sat up. She handed me the bowl and spoon. I ate it all. “Good girl. Now you rest. If you need anything, come find me.” She said. I nodded as I lay back down. 

Later a rock flew through the bedroom window waking me up. I got up and immediately ran to the library where Alec was. Alec saw me and came over to me. I quickly told him what happened. David was in his office so Alec ran me into there then ran to my room. David helped me into a chair. I started shivering due to fear. David came over to me. “You’ll be alright. Alec will figure out what’s going on. Don’t worry.” He said. He then went to go answer a phone call. I then ran to the TARDIS. There was a sign on it saying the 10th Doctor was out still. I started getting really cold. I checked the weather app which told me it was freezing. I ran back to the door. David was right there waiting. “Get back in here! What were you thinking? Did you forget that the Doctor is out?” He said. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped me in it. “Now let's get you back into my office since Alec is still looking round your room.” He said. He then walked me back to his office. Nanny Ashtoreth brought me a cup of tea. I gladly drank it. “Think we will have you sleep in the exam room tonight Sweetie. Just to be safe.” He said. “I’m open to that. I’d rather be safe than sorry.” I said. “Then it’s settled then. Alec will probably come in to ask a few questions. I’ll be in to check on you from time to time as well. Let’s go get you settled on the table.” He said. I nodded. David walked me to the exam room and helped me on the table. He then got a pillow and a blanket from the closet. I laid down and he put the pillow under my head and then covered me up with the blanket. “Now try to get some sleep. When Alec is ready to talk to you I’ll wake you up.” He said. I nodded and fell into a restless sleep.

I woke up due to a night terror and shivered hard enough to cause me to fall off the table. I got up off the floor and walked to David’s office. He saw me walking up to the door. “What are you doing out of bed Sweetie? Come on in here. Come on. Tell me what’s going on with you.” He said. I sat down on his lap and told him about the night terror. He gave me a hug. “Alec is ready to talk to you. He’s waiting in the library so when you're ready to go in.” He told me. I nodded and got up. I walked into the library where Alec was waiting for me. We discussed the incident and he said that there was nothing on my phone to tie to what happened. “I’m giving you your phone back for now. I’ve spoken to David and think it best that you continue to sleep in the exam room for now for safety reasons.” He said. I nodded and said “I understand and agree with you Alec.” He then walked me back to the exam room. I climbed up onto the table and curled up in a ball and tried to sleep.

I woke up later feeling pain in my tummy. I immediately got up and ran to the bathroom. I vomited a few times. David could tell something was wrong. He came in and knelt down beside me. “Are you done? Can I examine you now? I’d like to be sure that you're okay.” He said. I took a deep breath and then said yes. He helped me up and walked me back into the exam room. He had me lay down. He felt my tummy which was tender due to me being sick. He could tell by the look on my face. He then hooked me up to an IV and took my vitals. “Think it’s anxiety related Sweetie. You're under a lot of stress. Try to rest. I’ll be back in a bit to check on you. Nanny Ashtoreth will come in later as well. Now just try to rest as much as possible.” He said. I nodded and tried to sleep.

A night terror and pain in my left hand woke me later. David was standing over me when I awoke. He could see the pain and fear written on my face. “What hurts Sweetie? Show me.” He said. I held out my left hand. He immediately started feeling around and asked me where I felt pain. I told him it was all over. He sat down on the table next to me to get a better look. It was badly swollen. “Let’s get some ice to put on it Sweetie. I’ll also give you something for the pain. How’s your ankle?” He said. “It’s a bit sore still but not bad.” I told him. He said “Well that’s good. Now here’s some ice. Place it on your hand. Ok now one wee poke and then I’ll leave you be. Just rest and take it easy. Alec says you can go back in your room since he’s done in there. He also told me to tell you to stay out of trouble!” I grinned and nodded. After David was done with me, I walked to my room. Nanny Ashtoreth was waiting. “Let’s get you settled into bed Naughty One. Nanny will be back in to check on you later.” She said as she helped me under the covers. I lay down with the ice wrapped round my left hand and fell into a very restless sleep.

Nanny Ashtoreth gently woke me up later. “I brought you some more ice for your hand as well as some meds that Dr. Tennant wants you to take.” She said. I took the meds and she took off the melted ice pack and replaced it with the fresh one. David came in to check on me. He sat down on the bed and started examining my hand. It was still pretty tender and painful. “If the pain doesn’t go away, come straight to my office Sweetie.” He said. I nodded. I then lay back down. I woke due to another nightmare. It caused me to sit straight up and scream. The 10th Doctor ran in. Tears were streaming down my face. Next thing I knew, he was sitting on the bed in front of me. Then he picked me up and held me in his arms. He rubbed my back and soothed me. I told him about the nightmare. “You’ll be okay Sweetie. I’ve got you and you're safe. You just let it all out and relax.” He said. After I stopped sobbing, he said “Let’s go get you a cup of tea shall we Sweetheart?” I nodded. He picked me up and carried me to the living room. He sat me in the chair by the fire while he went to the kitchen to make me a cup of tea. Nanny Ashtoreth came over to me and hugged me. The 10th Doctor came over to me with my cup of tea. He placed it on the coffee table, picked me up, sat down in the chair with me in his lap, then handed me the cup of tea. I drank it all then curled up in a ball in the 10th Doctor’s arms and fell asleep.

Extreme pain was my wake up call later. I immediately ran to David’s office. He wasn’t there so I went to his room and knocked on the door. He came to the door. “What’s wrong Sweetie? Are you in pain?” He asked. I nodded.. He couldn’t tell in the dark so he walked me to the exam room. “Let’s see what’s causing you so much pain little miss. Come on. Up you get onto the table.” I climbed up onto the table. He turned on the overhead light and had me lay down so that he could examine me. He felt around then had me lay on my tummy. When he started feeling my back I cried out. He found a few tender spots. They were just sore. “Let me get you some meds Sweetie. I think you just slept wrong. You can go back to bed Sweetie.” He said. He handed me some pills which I took then walked back to my room and crawled back into bed. 

I later woke up due to a nightmare. I ran into the woods. It got really cold and started to rain hard. I kept running. I ended up tripping over a tree root and ended up getting slashed by blackberry vines. I had slashes on my arms, legs, and back. I ended up curling up in a ball due to pain. I later saw a bright light coming towards me. It was Alec Hardy. He helped me back to the house. He helped me to the exam room. He then went to David’s office to let him know what happened. David came in pretty quick. “Looks like you got into a fight with a few blackberry vines Sweetie. Let’s get you cleaned up and fixed up shall we?” He said. He helped me out of my bloodstained tattered clothes. He then got what he needed to clean and bandage my wounds. “This may sting a bit Sweetie.” He warned me. He then went to work cleaning the wounds. Some had bits of thorns stuck in them. So he had to grab some tweezers to remove the pieces. That was painful. I cried out a few times. The 10th Doctor came in when he heard me. He sat beside the table and offered his hand out to me. I squeezed it as hard as possible. When David was done, the 10th Doctor picked me up and carried me to my room. Nanny Ashtoreth was waiting. “David wants you to rest Naughty One. Come on. Into bed you get.” She said. I got into bed. The 10th Doctor sat on the bed then picked me up and held me. I cuddled up to him. He held me as I fell asleep in his arms. 

Later I woke up due to pain. I walked to David’s office. He wasn’t there so I walked to his room and knocked on the door. I could feel warm liquid oozing from my legs. When David opened the door he noticed the bleeding. He had me sit on his bed while he went to get some clean bandages and stuff to clean my wounds. He came back, pulled up a chair to me, and took the bandages off my legs. “This may sting a bit Sweetie. Need to clean these then you’ll be good to go.” He said. It did sting but not too bad. After he bandaged me up, he told me “You just rest today. If you need me you know where to find me and how to reach me.” I walked to the TARDIS and knocked on the door. At that moment the pain felt worse. My knees started to buckle. The 10th Doctor opened the door at that moment, caught me before I fell and carried me straight to the medical bay. I was out. I came to later and tried to get up. The 10th Doctor ran to my side. “Easy! You really shouldn’t be up right yet. Come on back in the bed you go. I’m going to take care of you for the time being. David knows you are in here so you're good to go. Now lay back down and try to rest. You're safe here in the TARDIS.” He said. I laid back down and fell into a very restless sleep. 

I woke up later and immediately broke down. I walked out of the medical bay which triggered the alarm. Guess the 10th Doctor had set it up to let him know when I had gotten up. He ran towards me, scooped me up in his arms, walked over to the bed and sat down. He held me, rubbing my back and talking to me soothingly. I felt safe in his arms. I fell back asleep. He laid me down, covered me up with a blanket and set the sensors up to keep an eye on my body. He then got up, gently kissed my forehead and walked out.

I went to an appointment the next day. My PTSD and anxiety ended up being triggered during it. When I got home, the 10th Doctor was in the chair by the fire. When I walked in, he looked up and could tell something was wrong. He came over and hugged me. The tears started falling. He just held me in his arms while I broke down. He picked me up and carried me to the chair. I sat in his lap and continued sobbing. Nanny Ashtoreth came over with a handkerchief and some tea. The Doctor placed the tea on the table by the chair. The tears finally stopped. I drank some of the tea. I started feeling some pain in my legs. The 10th Doctor noticed when I winced. David was out so he carried me straight to the TARDIS sickbay. He laid me on the bed and started scanning my legs. He then took off the bandage for a better look. There was a piece of blackberry vine that was stuck. The 10th Doctor gently removed it with tweezers, cleaned the area, then bandaged it back up. “You just rest in here Sweetie. I’ll take care of you. You're safe.” He said. I nodded and laid down. He covered me up with a blanket, gently hugged me, kissed my forehead, turned out the lights, and walked out as I drifted off.

Later that night, I woke due to a nightmare. The 10th Doctor was nowhere in the TARDIS so I ran out in my nightie to the woods. It was once again downpouring rain. I tripped over a few tree roots but kept going, getting more and more drenched. I tripped over one more tree root, into a bush full of blackberry vines. I got badly scratched and tangled. I saw a bright light come towards me. It was Alec Hardy. He gently untangled me from the bush and carried me back to the house. He carried me to the exam room. David came in with a new nurse named Rory. Rory helped me out of my tattered nightie. He then got a warm washcloth with antiseptic. “This may sting a bit Sweetie. Need to clean these scratches up. Also need to remove the bits of thorns from your wounds so it may be a bit painful.” He warned me. The 10th Doctor walked in. “What happened to you Sweetie? Did you get into a fight with a blackberry bush?” He asked. I nodded then winced in pain. My ankles were pretty sore from tripping over roots. David could tell by the bruises on my ankles. “I’m going to go fetch some ice packs for your ankles Sweetie. You just rest.” He told me. I nodded and lay there as Rory continued to clean and remove thorns from my wounds. The 10th Doctor got on the table and held my upper body in his lap. Later Rory flipped me over onto my tummy so that he could work on my other side. The 10th Doctor got a pillow and laid my head on it. I squeezed his hand whenever I felt pain. After Rory was done, the 10th Doctor wrapped me in a blanket and carried me back to my bed. Nanny Ashtoreth was there waiting. “You were very naughty little one! I hope you learned a lesson about blackberry bushes.” She said in a stern voice. The 10th Doctor laid me on the bed. Nanny Ashtoreth went and got dry warm clothes for me. She helped me get into a dry clean nightie. Then the 10th Doctor came in. He sat on the bed. I crawled into his lap. He held me for a bit. “I’m scared Doctor. What if I have another night terror?” I said. Nanny Ashtoreth sat down beside him and gave me a gentle hug. “Nanny and I will stay with you Sweetie. You’ll be alright. Now go to sleep.” He said. As he and Nanny Ashtoreth helped me under the covers, I drifted off.

A night terror woke me later. I screamed out of fear. Nanny Ashtoreth ran in. I started sobbing. Next thing I knew she was sitting in front of me on the bed. She picked me up and held me in her arms. “Nanny is here Sweetie. You’re safe now. Hush now little one and dry your eyes.” She said soothingly. I took a few deep breaths and did what I was told. “Now let Nanny wash your face and get you a cup of tea and we will go from there Naughty One.” She said. She then went and got a wet washcloth. She came back and gently cleaned my face. She made me some tea then brought it to me. I drank it all. I was wide awake now. After she took the cup back to the kitchen, she came back in and sat back down on the bed next to me. She held me in her arms. “You are ice cold little one. Let Nanny draw you a bath and then it will be time for you to go back to sleep Naughty One.” She said. She drew me a bath and helped get me into the tub. I got nice and toasty warm. Later after I dried off and got into a clean nightie, I walked to David’s office. He saw me come up. “What are you doing out of bed?” He asked. Nanny Ashtoreth was looking for me since I wandered out of my room. She found me in David’s office. “There you are! Naughty little miss! Come on! Back into bed you get!” She said in a stern voice. I started to run toward the front door. Nanny Ashtoreth caught me, picked me up, and carried me back to my room. She placed me in the bed. She then covered me up with the blankets. “Time for you to go back to sleep Naughty One.” She said. “I’m scared Nanny. Too scared to fall back asleep.” I said. She sat down on the bed behind me, picked me up, and held me in her arms. “Nanny is here little one. Just close your eyes and I will keep watch over you. You will be alright.” She said soothingly. She started rubbing my back and I fell asleep in her arms. 

Sleep was very restless. I woke up due to another night terror. Nanny Ashtoreth was sitting in the chair beside my bed. She noticed when I woke up and came towards me. She knelt down beside the bed. “Are you okay little miss?” She asked me. I shook my head. She sat down on the bed. I climbed into her lap. She held me in her arms. “Let Nanny get you a heavier blanket little one. You are ice cold. You just sit here for a minute. Nanny will be right back.” She said. My left hand started hurting again as well. Nanny Ashtoreth came back in. The 10th Doctor followed close behind her. Nanny Ashtoreth wrapped the heavy blanket around me. I winced due to my left hand hurting. The 10th Doctor noticed. He sat on the bed and gently examined my hand. He pulled out a brace from his coat and put it on my hand. “This should help with the pain Sweetheart. Now you just rest. I’ll let David know what’s going on.” He said. After I got warmed up, Nanny Ashtoreth helped me lay back down. “Go back to sleep now little miss. I’ll keep an eye on you. Nanny is here in case you need anything.” She said. I nodded and curled up in a ball and fell into a very restless sleep.

The next day I went to a family event. When I got home, my head was throbbing. I barely got into the doorway. Before I could get into David’s office I collapsed due to pain. David noticed and caught me before I fell on the hard floor. I was out when he took me to the exam room and examined me. I came to later in my bed. David was standing over me on one side and Rory was on the other side taking my vitals. David sat down on the bed and asked me what happened. I told him how my mum and I had gotten into an argument and how she threw something at my head. “That explains the pain you were feeling and the large bump on the back of your head.” He said. I nodded. After he and Rory left the room, I walked to the library. My head started hurting again. I talked to Alec to let him know what happened. He understood and told me to let him know if anything else came up. I walked back to my room. My head pain was worse. Nanny Ashtoreth was waiting for me and could tell I was hurting. “Let’s get you back into bed little miss. You need to rest after what happened earlier.” She said. I climbed into bed. Rory came in and gave me some pain meds. Nanny Ashtoreth then helped me under the blankets. I fell asleep. 

The next morning I woke up due to my phone going off. It was mum. She chewed me out to the point where I burst into tears. I hung up. Then I walked out of my room looking for Nanny Ashtoreth. Alec was in the living room. My phone went off again. He could tell that mum had called and upset me and he had a feeling she was calling to chew me out more. He motioned for me to hand over my phone which I did. He walked back toward the library to chew her out. I started sobbing again. Nanny Ashtoreth walked into the living room. She saw me sobbing on the ground. She knelt down beside me and started rubbing my back. She went to get me a handkerchief to clean my tear soaked face. I stood up and made my way to the chair. Nanny Ashtoreth came over with the handkerchief. She picked me up and held me in her arms. “Let Nanny clean your face little one.” She said. I stayed still as she washed my face. I curled up in her arms. She soothed me. I stayed in her lap for a while until she left to run an errand. “Nanny will be back in a bit Naughty One. Behave yourself.” She told me. I nodded. Later a thunderstorm startled me. I ran out in the down pouring rain into the woods. I got drenched but didn’t care. Alec had given me back my phone after he was done with it. Mum texted me which caused me to run deeper into the woods. I wound up extremely lost. I fell to the ground and started shivering and sobbing. It was getting darker out. I was scared. The 10th Doctor however was tracking my phone. He figured out where I was. He drove the TARDIS towards me. I could hear it landing. He came out with a warm towel. He wrapped me up in it. “Nanny and I have been worried sick little miss! You have been very naughty! Come on! Let’s get you home so that we can get you out of those wet clothes and into some dry ones eh?” He said. He then picked me up and carried me inside. Then he drove me back home. He carried me to my room, turned on the light, placed the towel on the bed, and laid me on the bed. Nanny Ashtoreth then came in. She helped me out of my soaking wet clothes. Then she grabbed a warm dry towel and dried me off. She then helped me into some dry clothes. I felt very tired. She could tell. After she got me into dry clothes, I had fallen asleep so she gently covered me up with a blanket. The 10th Doctor came in and sat on the bed while Nanny Ashtoreth sat in the chair. They both watched over me as I slept.

A night terror woke me later. I ran to Nanny Ashtoreth’s room. She could hear me coming down the hallway. She came out and scooped me up in her arms. “Nanny is here, little one. Let’s get you back into bed and get you settled little one. Come on.” she said. She sat me down on the bed and then went to go make me a cup of tea. “You wait there little miss. Nanny will be right back.” She said. I nodded. I started shivering mainly out of fear plus I felt cold. Nanny Ashtoreth came back in with the tea. When she saw me shivering, she went to the closet and got out a heavier blanket and wrapped it around me. She then brought me the cup of tea. Then she sat behind me and rubbed my back while I drank the tea. I felt a bit hungry which my tummy let Nanny Ashtoreth know by growling pretty loud. She heard it and laughed. “Sounds like someone is a bit hungry! Let Nanny fix you up a little something for your tummy.” She said. I nodded. She took the empty cup to the kitchen and proceeded to make some oatmeal for me to eat. Mum called me on my phone right then. Nanny Ashtoreth walked back in with my oatmeal and handed me the bowl. She then glanced at my phone and rejected the call. “You eat that Sweetie and I’ll be back in a few to take care of the dirty dishes. Don’t answer your phone unless it’s The Doctor or Alec.” She said in a stern voice. I nodded and proceeded to eat my oatmeal. I felt some pain in my left wrist and hand. I got up and walked to David’s room. I knocked on the door. David opened the door. I lifted up my left hand and told him that I was in pain. He walked me into his room and sat me on his bed. He turned the lamp on and then sat down on a chair in front of me and started examining my hand. He could tell it was swollen. He then felt it. It was very painful so I cried out. “I’m so sorry Sweetie. I know it hurts. Let me give you some pain meds to help the swelling go down.” He said. He then readied a syringe full of meds. “Ok Sweetie. One wee poke. One. Two. Three.” He said as he injected me. He then bandaged up my hand. “Ok now back to bed Sweetie. Go on. I’m sure Nanny Ashtoreth is waiting for you and wondering where you're at. Now off to bed you go.” He said as he walked me to the door. Sure enough Nanny Ashtoreth was waiting at my bedroom doorway. “You let your oatmeal get cold little miss! I heated it back up so Nanny will feed you before you drift off little one.” She said. She helped me into bed and under the covers. “Ok Sweetie. Time to finish eating your oatmeal then off to dreamland you go.” She said. I ate the rest of the oatmeal, then Nanny Ashtoreth helped me lay down and covered me up. “Nanny will be here if you need anything little one.” She said soothingly. I nodded and drifted off.

The next day, I went to a family gathering. Unfortunately mum and I got into a nasty argument that resulted with me being shoved into a coffee table hard. My back was killing me due to this. I waited for the cab to come get me for a long time when it didn’t show up, I then texted Nanny Ashtoreth to come pick me up. My back was really sore from being slammed into the coffee table. When Nanny Ashtoreth showed up, she could tell that I was in pain. She got out of the car and helped me get in. “Let’s get you home Sweetie so that Dr. Tennant can take a look at your back and see what’s going on.” She said. I texted Alec on the way to let him know what was going on. He asked me a few questions via text message while on the way which I answered. I also texted David so that he would be ready for me. When we got to the house, David was waiting for me. He came over to my door, opened it, and helped me get inside. He could tell I was in pain. He walked me into the exam room. “Okay Sweetie let's see what’s going on with your back. Come on up you get on to the table.” He said as he helped me up to the exam table. He then had me lay down on my tummy and gently lifted up my shirt to have a look. There were some pretty deep cuts and a large bruise as well. David got what he needed to clean the cuts and bandage them. “This may sting a bit Sweetie. Need to clean these.” He said. He then gently cleaned and bandaged the wounds. He then helped me down from the table. “I want you to rest Sweetie so that those wounds can heal. Nanny Ashtoreth will be keeping an eye on you.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth then came and walked me to my room. She helped me get into bed and helped me lay down. “Just rest Sweetie. I’ll be here if you need anything.” She said. I nodded and drifted off.

I woke up later and started looking at Facebook and my text messages. I then got a few messages:

Anthony J. Crowley: What are you doing up?  
Nanny Ashtoreth: You should be resting Naughty One!  
David: You should be asleep so that you can heal!  
Alec Hardy: I hope you're staying out of trouble!

I continued to play on my phone regardless. David walked in. “You should be resting Sweetie. Come on now, lay back down, little miss.” He said. I got up and ran out which caused my wounds to open up and I ran……….right into Nanny Ashtoreth. “Where do you think you’re going little miss? Come on, back into bed you get. You need to rest.” She said as she picked me up and carried me back to bed. She placed me on the bed. David could tell I was bleeding so he turned the light on. Nanny Ashtoreth lifted my shirt up and off me so that David could have a look. “I’m going to clean these gashes up Sweetie then put clean bandages on them. You are to rest while these wounds heal.” He said. He laid me on my tummy, sat on the bed, and went to work. Then when he was done, he gently laid me on my back and Nanny Ashtoreth came over and covered me up with the blankets. “Now you behave yourself Naughty One.” She said. I had hidden my phone under the blankets. I pulled it out when she walked out. However she could see that I was online and commenting on stuff. Nanny Ashtoreth came back in. She came over to me.” Give Nanny your phone little miss.” She said in a stern voice. David walked back in too. I handed Nanny Ashtoreth my phone. David then came over to me. “I’m going to give you something to help you sleep. Roll over onto your side. Now then one wee poke then you're done.” He said then he injected me. Nanny Ashtoreth then had me lay back on my back. “Now go to sleep Naughty One. Nanny will come back to check on you later.” She said. I nodded and drifted off.

A night terror woke me later. I ran out of my room. I ran to David’s room. I pounded on the door. David answered and saw the fear written on my face. He held me in his arms. “You’ll be alright Sweetie. Come on. Let’s get you back into bed now. Come on.” He said. He started to walk me back to my room. Instead of going with him, I took this chance to run outside. I managed to get out into the woods. However David had told Nanny Ashtoreth where I had gone. She followed me out and caught up to me. She picked me up and carried me back to my bed. “Naughty little miss. Now you stay put.” She told me in a stern voice. I got into my nightie and laid down. I woke up later due to feeling sharp pain in my leg. When I uncovered my leg, there was a lizard that had bit down and wasn’t letting go. I immediately got up and went to David’s office with the little guy still attached to my leg. David could tell I was in pain and ran over to me. I pointed to where the lizard was. David got down to examine the site. “Let’s get you into the exam room Sweetie. This little guy needs to come off.” He said. He told Matt to go get Newt. He then picked me up and carried me to the exam room. He sat me on the table. David grabbed a hot pack from the cupboard and was able to coax the lizard to let go. He then picked it up in a towel. Newt came in just then and took the lizard to his space downstairs. The bite was very painful and started bleeding profusely. “Now then. Let’s take care of that bite of yours little miss.” David said. He got all his tools he’d need to clean and dress it. “Let’s see if we can stop the bleeding first. Then I’ll clean it up and give you meds. I think it would be best if you rest after this Sweetie.” He said. Right after he said this, the wound started bleeding more. It also started to become more painful. “Ok. I’m going to apply pressure now Sweetie. I know it hurts and I’m sorry.” He said soothingly. He had a better look at the wound after he stopped the bleeding and after he cleaned it. “Looks like you’re gonna need some stitches.” He said. He then went to work and stitched me up. He then gave me some painkillers and antibiotics. I then walked to my room. Nanny Ashtoreth was waiting. She helped me into bed. “Dr. Tennant wants you to rest Dear. Nanny will take care of you.” She said. The 10th Doctor came in. “Hello Sweetie. I heard you had a visitor that decided to bite you and not let go. Nanny Ashtoreth and I will be taking care of you while you heal. David will be coming in to check on you too. Now you lay down and try to rest. We will keep watch over you.” He said. I laid down. Nanny Ashtoreth then tucked me in and the 10th Doctor sat on the bed. Nanny Ashtoreth sat in her normal spot and they both kept watch over me.

I woke later due to pain. David was standing over me. He caught me when I tried to sit up. “Easy Sweetie! I know you’re in pain so let me examine you to see what’s going on. Alright? Now lay back down and I’ll take care of you.” He said soothingly. I nodded and laid back down. He started examining me and noticed the bite site was inflamed. “No wonder you're in pain Sweetie. Let’s get you some meds and then you need to rest a while. I’ll be back in to check on you later.” He said. He gave me some meds and then Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. She handed me a cup of tea. I drank it as well as opened a book to read a bit. The 10th Doctor came in and sat behind me. He wrapped his arms around me. Then he started rubbing my back and shoulders. My back started to hurt a bit which the 10th Doctor noticed. He gently lifted up my shirt and examined my back. “Looks like these gashes are a bit infected little miss. Let’s get them cleaned out. Come on Sweetie.” He said as he lifted me up. He carried me to the exam room and sat me on the table. “I’ll be right back Sweetie. Just need to get a few things.” He said. I nodded and waited for him to come back. My sister unfortunately showed up then. I asked her to leave but she threw something at me. It was a snake which bit me then she slammed me into the coffee table. I called out for Alec Hardy and Newt. They both came running along with the 10th Doctor and Nanny Ashtoreth. Alec took my sister out to his car and left. Newt found the snake and noticed the bite on my arm. “Let me get some antivenin for that bite Sweetie. I’ll be back.” He said. David came over to me and carried me straight back into the exam room. The 10th Doctor helped me out of my shirt. He started cleaning my back and removing the bits of glass in the wounds. Newt came back in. He gently cleaned my arm and then prepped the antivenin. “Okay you’re going to feel a bit of a scratch then you’ll be alright.” He said. After that he then bandaged up my arm. David walked back in. “Due to the venom, you’re going to be a bit weak. So you are on bed rest. We will all be keeping an eye on you. Alec Hardy will be guarding you since you will be completely vulnerable while healing from your wounds.” He told me. I nodded. After the 10th Doctor was done, he gently lifted me up and carried me to bed. He gently laid me down on the bed. He then covered me up with the blankets. “Now go to sleep Sweetie. I’ll sit here with you and watch over you. You’ll be alright. You’re safe.” He said soothingly. I nodded. He then gently kissed me and I drifted off.

I woke up later. Newt came in to examine the bites. I sat up when he came in. He first walked over to my side. “Lay back down. I’m just going to take a look at your bites Sweetie. You just rest.” He said. I lay back down while Newt gently examined me. “Everything looks to be healing as it should be. Just rest Sweetie.” He said. I curled up under the covers. I felt some pain which woke me later. David walked in to examine me. He gently pulled the blankets off me and examined my leg, arm, and back. “Ok Sweetie. I’m going to give you some meds to help with pain and prevent infection.” He said. He then laid me on my tummy. “Ok Sweetie two wee pokes. Ready? One. Two. Three.” He said then injected me and bandaged me up. He then laid me on my back. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in and handed me a cup of tea. I drank some of it. The 10th Doctor walked in and sat on the bed. I tried to get up to go over to him, but before I could crawl over to him, he came over to me and gently helped me lay back down. “You rest Sweetheart. You’re not strong enough to be doing a lot of moving around yet.” He said. I understood. He sat next to the bed in a chair. Nanny Ashtoreth walked back in and covered me up. “Go back to sleep now Sweetie. You need to build up your strength and let your body heal.” She said. I nodded then drifted off.

Pain caused me to wake up later. The 10th Doctor was sitting by the bed and caught me as I sat up. He could see the pain written on my face. “I’ve got you Sweetheart. I know you’re hurting. Lay back down and I will put some heating pads on the areas that hurt the most. Now lay back down. Come on. That’s a girl.” He said as he gently helped me lay down. He then uncovered my body, placed heating pads on my leg back, and arm, then covered me back up with the blanket. “You just rest. I’m here and you’re safe.” He soothingly told me. I laid there and got completely comfortable. Unfortunately my mum showed up. She threw something at the bedroom window. Luckily the 10th Doctor noticed before it hit the window, picked me up, carried me to the other side of the bed, and duck down with me in his arms. Alec heard the noise and chased my mum out of the yard. In the commotion, the stitches on my leg burst. The 10th Doctor laid me on my bed and immediately pulled out a needle and thread from his coat pocket. “I’m going to sew you back up Sweetie. I’ll be as gentle as I can. Now just stay still.” He said. I nodded. He sat on the bed next to my left leg and went to work. When he was done he placed the heating pads back in place and covered me back up. I started shivering mainly out of fear. He noticed before he got up off the bed. He knelt down next to where my head was. He said soothingly “I’m right here. I’ve got you. You’re safe. Now take a few deep breaths. That’s it. You’ll be alright Sweetie.” After I took some deep breaths, the shivering stopped. The 10th Doctor then fixed the blankets so that I wouldn’t get cold as easily. He then kissed my forehead gently and I drifted off while he kept watch over me.

Later when I woke up, the 10th Doctor had left. I opened the side door of my room and ran. It was down pouring rain and I was in my nightie but I didn’t care. I ran until I got to the top of a hill. I crumpled up in a ball. I broke down. My stitches had burst again so I was sobbing out of pain and fear. I heard footsteps coming closer to me. Then I felt someone gently pick me up and carry me back home. It was the 10th Doctor. He carried me back inside to my room. He placed me on the bed. He then got a warm towel and sat on the bed in front of me. He gently helped me out of my wet blood stained nightie. Then he gently dried me off. I was still sobbing while he was doing this. He then helped me get into a dry nightie and gently laid me down. He then came over and knelt down by my head. I had curled back up into a tight ball. He held a warm washcloth in his hands. “Let me dry your tears and clean your face Sweetie.” He said. I stopped sobbing and did some deep breathing. He gently washed my tear strewn face. “Now I want you to uncurl your body for me so that I can tend to your stitches since I’ve noticed that they burst again.” He said. I gently uncurled my body. He then sat on the bed by my left leg and went to work stitching me back up. I sat up when he was done. He came over to me and sat down on the bed in front of me. He then gently picked me up and held me in his arms for a bit. Then he gently laid me back down and covered me up with a few blankets. He then came over and knelt down facing me. “I want you to sleep Sweetie. I’ll be right here. Just sleep.” He said. He gently kissed me and sat beside the bed as I tried to drift off.

Later I felt sharp pain which caused me to wake up. The 10th Doctor walked in and saw me sitting up. “What hurts Sweetie? Show me.” He said. I pointed to my back and leg. He turned on the light and then sat behind me on the bed. He gently lifted up my nightie to examine my back. The sores were swollen and bloody. He noticed that they had soaked through the nightie so he gently helped me out of the blood stained nightie. “I’m going to clean those wounds Sweetie then I’m going to bandage them up.” He told me. I nodded. He got a warm wet washcloth, some antiseptic, and some bandages. He had me lay on my tummy and started to gently clean and bandage my back. After he was done, he helped me put on a clean nightie. Then he had me sit facing him so that he could check my stitches and leg. He gently examined and felt the area. There was something embedded in the wound. “You’ve got something stuck in the area Sweetie. I’m going to need to open up the wound to have a look. Don’t move Sweetie.” He said. I nodded. He put on his headlamp and then opened up the wound. There was a piece of tree branch that had gotten stuck. “Must’ve happened when you were running last night Sweetie. I’m going to take it out now. Might hurt a bit.” He warned me. He got it out then gently cleaned out the wound and redid the stitches. “Now then. I’m going to give you a cup of tea. Then you just rest.” He told me. At that moment, a clash of thunder startled me. As he was leaving the room, I ran after him. He saw me coming and knelt down and caught me in his arms. I started shivering and sobbing due to fear. He held me in his arms. “I’ve got you Sweetie. You’re okay.” He said soothingly. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. “Let me guess. The thunderstorm scared the little one?” She said. The Doctor nodded as he continued to soothe me. He carried me back into my room. Nanny Ashtoreth made my tea and the 10th Doctor sat down on the bed with me in his arms. Nanny Ashtoreth came in with the tea and some soup for me to try to eat. After I had calmed down, the 10th Doctor handed me the cup of tea. I drank it. “Now let’s get something into your tummy Sweetie.” He said. He held the bowl and fed me the soup. When it was empty, he placed it on the table and helped me lay down. “Rest now Sweetie. I’m here if you need me.” He said. I nodded. He gently hugged me and kissed me. I fell into a restless sleep.

Another clash of thunder woke me up and scared me. I got up and ran out in the down pouring rain. I slipped and fell down a hill. Unfortunately my stitches burst and I injured my ankle. I ended up getting completely muddy. I crawled back to my side door. The 10th Doctor saw me coming. He ran over and picked me up in a towel. He carried me into my bathroom. He undressed me and placed me into the bathtub. He then rolled up his sleeves and gently scrubbed the mud off me. He then wrapped me up in a warm dry towel and carried me to the bed. He sat me down and started to examine me. My ankle was badly bruised and swollen. He sewed my leg up again. “I’m going to go get some ice for that ankle Sweetie.” He said. I nodded then winced. My left hand was hurting more too. He noticed. “I’ll get a syringe ready little one. That’s going to need some strong pain meds since it’s swollen.” He told me. “Now lay down and I’ll be right back Sweetheart.” He said before walking out the door. I nodded and laid down. He came back in with everything he needed. He started wrapping my ankle and then put ice on it. He then came over to my left side. He readied the syringe to give me pain meds for my hand. “One quick poke Sweetie then you’ll be alright.” He said then he injected me. Unfortunately the storm continued on. Another clash of thunder scared me. The 10th Doctor sat on the bed. I tried to get up to run again. He caught me and held me in his arms. I started shivering. He gently held me and soothed me. I fell asleep in his arms to the sound of his two hearts beating.

I woke up later due to my tummy hurting. It hurt so much that I sat up. The 10th Doctor walked in at that moment. “Are you okay Sweetie?” He asked. I shook my head. He could see the pain written on my face. He came over to me and sat down on the bed next to me. “What hurts? Come on. Show me.” He said. I pointed to my tummy. He gently felt my tummy. I winced when he felt around. “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. Let me put a heating pad on it and then if the pain doesn’t go away then let me know Sweetheart.” He said soothingly. I nodded. He helped me lay back down and then lifted up my nightie and placed the heating pad on my tummy. He then covered me up with the blankets. He gently kissed me and rubbed my shoulders while I drifted off.

The pain came back and woke me up again. The 10th Doctor removed the heating pad from my tummy and then gently felt around again. It was still very painful. He went and got his sonic screwdriver and started scanning me. When the scan came back, he looked at what the sonic said then went and got some pain meds. He also had David come in to examine me too. “The Doctor tells me you’ve got a painful tummy. Mind if I have a look Sweetie?” He asked. I nodded. David gently lifted up my nightie and started feeling around and pressing down a bit. I winced and cried out. “I’m sorry Sweetheart. Let’s get you settled with some meds. Now take these and it should help. Nanny Ashtoreth will be coming in with some soup for you to eat. Just rest.” He said. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth came in with the soup. She gently hugged me and walked out. The 10th Doctor sat down on the bed, placed me in his lap, and grabbed the bowl of soup. “Okay let’s get some soup into you little miss. Come on. Open your mouth for me.” He said. I did and ate all of it. He then handed the empty bowl to Nanny Ashtoreth. Then he gently laid me back down and covered me up with the blankets. “Now try to sleep Sweetie. I’m here if you need me.” He said. He gently kissed me and sat in the chair by the bed.

The next day I went to a family dinner. Unfortunately my sister and I got into a fight which caused my tummy pain to get worse since she punched me in it a few times. My leg stitches burst and I reinjured my ankle. When I got home I could barely get into the door. When I got in, the 10th Doctor and David noticed that something was wrong. I collapsed. Next thing I knew, David and the 10th Doctor were at my sides. They picked me up and carried me straight to the exam room. They laid me on the table and David immediately started examining me. I drifted out of consciousness. I came to in my bed later. The 10th Doctor was right by my side. I immediately felt extreme pain and tried to get up to bolt. He gently grabbed me before I got up and gently helped me lay back down. “I know you’re in pain Sweetie. David is on his way back in with some meds.” He said. David came in right then. “Ah good you're awake. Alec wants to talk to you. He could tell that you had been in a fight. Right now I’m going to give you some meds to help with the pain.” He said. I nodded. He injected me with the pain meds and then walked out. Alec Hardy came in and asked me some questions and talked to me about what happened with my sister. After he was done, Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. I broke down at that moment. The 10th Doctor sat on the bed behind me, picked me up, and held me in his arms. “You’ll be alright Sweetie.” He said soothingly. The 10th Doctor then handed me to Nanny Ashtoreth. She held me and soothed me. The 10th Doctor then came back with a warm washcloth and washed my face after Nanny Ashtoreth sat me back down on the bed. However I did not want to sit still so he picked me up and held me while he did it so that I couldn’t squirm away. After he was done he gently placed me back in my bed. “Now you rest Sweetheart. Nanny Ashtoreth and I will be back in later to check on you.” He said. I nodded and tried to sleep.

The next day I woke up due to my phone going off. I had gotten some texts from a guy that I didn’t know and they sounded a bit creepy. I got up and went to the library. Alec was on the phone so I waited. When he was done I walked in and showed him the texts. I told him I didn’t know the person that sent the texts. Alec nodded and took my phone to look over the texts. When I walked back into the living room, I felt pain in my tummy and leg. David noticed and helped me back into my bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and started examining me. My tummy was a bit swollen and bruised so he put a heating pad on it. My leg was just sore so he gave me some pain meds. When he walked out, the 10th Doctor came in. He gently hugged me and then sat in the chair by my bed. I curled up in a ball and tried to sleep. Pain woke me later. The 10th Doctor noticed and picked me up and held me in his arms. He then got a syringe full of painkiller and injected me. He then sat on the bed holding me in his arms. He soothed me back to sleep. I fell asleep to his two hearts beating.

The next day my sister showed up. I told her she needed to leave. She came in and tackled me. She stood me up then pushed me into the bedside table upsetting the plant. Then we rolled out into the living room fighting each other. She slammed me into the coffee table. Alec, Nanny Ashtoreth, David and the 10th Doctor ran in. Alec pulled my sister off me and took her out to his car. Nanny Ashtoreth helped me up and walked me to my room. David laid all his tools on the bed while Nanny Ashtoreth undressed me and got me into the bathtub. She gently cleaned me off, dried me off, and then gently laid me on the bed. David then examined me. My tummy, head, and back were cut up and bruised due to colliding with both tables and plant. Nanny Ashtoreth miracled the plant and table back together. David tended to my wounds. I was in extreme pain so after he bandaged me up, he gave me some pain meds. Nanny Ashtoreth then helped me into a clean nightie. My sister came back. I got up to confront her and ran out of my room to do so. Nanny Ashtoreth came after me and picked me up before I could be wounded more. “Now naughty little miss, you are going back to bed. Dr. Tennant has ordered you to rest. So Nanny is going to make sure you stay there.” She said. My sister started yelling rude things at me which caused me to try to squirm out of Nanny’s arms. I managed to do so but slid and fell into a potted plant. Alec escorted my sister back out. Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up and carried me to my room. She started another bath, got me out of my dirty clothes, and placed me into the tub. She then came in and proceeded to wash the dirt off me. I didn’t want to stay still tho so the 10th Doctor had to come in. Nanny Ashtoreth stepped out when he came in. He took off his coat, rolled up his sleeves, grabbed the sponge and went to work cleaning me. When he was done, he dried me off and got me dressed. Then he carried me to my bed and laid me on it. Nanny Ashtoreth covered me up with the blankets. “Now go to sleep Sweetie. You’ve been very naughty so now it’s time for you to sleep. The Doctor and I will be here if you need us.” She said. I nodded. The 10th Doctor curled up in the bed with me and pulled me into his arms. I fell asleep while cuddling with him.

I woke up in pain later. I ran into the woods. I tripped and fell down a hill. I scared a cougar who was eating and I scraped up my shin pretty bad when I fell. I also cut up my left hand pretty badly. Luckily the cougar got spooked by something and ran off. I pulled out my phone and immediately texted the Doctor. All I wrote was “help”. He texted back:

10th Doctor: I’m on my way Sweetie. I’ve pinpointed your location in the TARDIS.

I sat and waited since I couldn’t move. Then the TARDIS showed up. The 10th Doctor came towards me with a flashlight. When he found me he knelt down in front of me to have a better look. “Goodness! You're a mess, Sweetie! Let’s get you into the TARDIS now. Come on. I’ll get you into the medical bay and I’ll fix you up. Come on.” He said soothingly. He picked me up and carried me into the TARDIS medical bay and sat me on the table. “Now then. I’m going to take off your tattered clothes so that I can have a better look at you. Hold still Sweetheart.” He said. I nodded. He gently undressed me. Then he took out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning me. “You are going to need to be cleaned up and then I’ll stitch and bandage you up.” He told me. He then grabbed a warm washcloth and started to clean my wounds. “I’m going to stitch your hand up first. Then I’ll have you lay down so that I can stitch up your shin Sweetie.” He explained. I nodded. He gently stitched up and bandaged my left hand. Then he helped me lay down and then stitched up and bandaged my shin. After he finished, he picked me up and carried me to one of the bedrooms and sat me down on the bed. “Let me fetch you a clean nightie Sweetie. Then I’ll get you some soup and you can have a sleep, eh?” He said. I nodded and said “Thank you.” He grinned and then fetched me a nightie. He helped me into it and went to make me some soup. I crawled under the covers and patiently waited. He came in with the soup. He sat me in his lap and fed me. Then he put the empty bowl on the table. “Now time for you to sleep Sweetie. I’ll be in to check on you later. Now under the blankets you go. Come on.” He said. I crawled under the blankets and laid down. He gently kissed my forehead and said “Nuh Night.” Then he turned off the light and walked out.

I woke up in pain later. I ran out of the TARDIS. I ran mainly out of fear. Unfortunately I tripped and fell into a deep hole. A giant spider crawled out towards me. My stitches had burst so I was in extreme pain. I tried to crab walk out of the way. The 10th Doctor showed up just in time. He got the spider back into its hole. I had passed out due to pain and exhaustion. The Doctor then picked me up, carried me back to the TARDIS, cleaned and fixed me up. I came to later. The 10th Doctor was standing over me wearing a mask. I tried to get up. “No you don’t! Lay back down Sweetie! You need to rest. Come on. The spider you ran into, stung you so I injected you with antivenin right after I carried you back in here. You are going to be a bit weak for a bit so you will need to rest in here.” He said in a stern voice. I nodded then winced in pain. He came over to me and examined me. “Let me get you some pain meds Sweetheart. Just lay there and I’ll be right back.” He said soothingly. He came back with pain meds for me to take. I took them and then I broke down. “You’ll be alright. Come here. Do you want a cuddle eh?” He said soothingly. I continued to let the tears fall. He picked me up and held me in his arms. He held me and gently rubbed my back. I felt safe in his arms. I let the tears fall until it got to a point where I was having trouble breathing. He sat me down on the table. “Come on Sweetheart. You need to breathe. Come on breathe for me. You can do it. Come on.” He said. After a bit I was able to breathe normally. “After that I’m not letting you out of my sight. Come on. You’re sleeping with me while you heal. Come on. You can cuddle with me.” He said as he lifted me off the table and carried me to his room. He sat me on the bed while he took off his coat and mask. He then took off his shoes and socks. He then came and joined me on the bed. “You’ll be safe in here. I’ll be able to monitor you in here too. Now lay down.” He said. I felt a bit cold. After I got under the covers and laid down, he pulled me closer to him. “Now you can get a bit warm Sweetie. I’ve got you. Now try to sleep.” He said soothingly. I nodded and tried to sleep. 

Sleep was very restless. I ended up having a very long nightmare. When I woke up, the 10th Doctor was standing over me. “Are you okay Sweetie?” He asked. I couldn’t say anything cause I started shivering. He picked me up and held me in his arms. “Was it a night terror Sweetie?” He asked. I nodded. “I’m sorry. I’ve got someone here who can help.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. “Nanny is here Sweetie. Let’s get you warmed up.” She said as she pulled a blanket out of the closet. She then wrapped me up in it. I got pretty hot. The 10th Doctor noticed and felt my forehead. “You don’t have a fever but you sure heated up quick!” He said as he unwrapped the blanket. My tummy and hand started hurting again. The 10th Doctor saw me wince and immediately had me lay down. He felt my tummy which was very tender. My left hand however had infected stitches. “I’m going to need to clean this Sweetie. It’s badly infected. Just hold still and I’ll try to be as gentle as I can.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth sat on the bed above my head and rubbed my neck and shoulders. The 10th Doctor got his headlamp and a few things to clean my hand with. It hurt a bit but he was gentle and careful. When he was done, Nanny Ashtoreth brought in a bowl of soup. The 10th Doctor sat me in his lap and got ready to feed me. “Time for you to eat something Sweetie. Come on. Let’s get some food into that tummy.” He said. I didn’t really feel hungry but with his gentle coaxing he got me to eat. He then gave me some pain meds. He had me lay back down and covered me up with a blanket. He sat next to me as I drifted off.

I woke up not feeling well. My tummy started hurting. Nanny Ashtoreth had a feeling something was wrong and went to go get the 10th Doctor. He ran in. He saw that I wasn’t feeling good. “Let’s get you into the medical bay Sweetheart and see what’s going on with you. Come on.” He said. I couldn’t get up so I held up my arms and he picked me up and carried me to the medical bay. He laid me down on the table and started examining me. He gently felt my tummy. He noticed that the sores had opened up and were bleeding. After he made sure everything was ok internally, he grabbed a warm washcloth and started cleaning the sores. After he bandaged them up, he picked me up and carried me back to the bedroom and laid me on the bed. I crashed hard.

A night terror caused me to wake up and bolt from the TARDIS. I ran deep into the woods and tripped and fell into a deep pit. Unfortunately my legs became entangled in some thorn bushes. It became too painful to move. I texted the 10th Doctor to let him know where I was. Not long after that the TARDIS pulled up.The 10th Doctor came out to me. He had some branch cutters so he was able to cut me free from the bushes. “I’m going to have to remove the thorns in the medical bay. Can you walk Sweetie?” He asked. I shook my head. “Alright then I’ll carry you inside. Come on. Let’s get you all fixed up eh?” He said. I nodded. I was pretty cold too. He got me into the medical bay. He had the heat on so I got warm pretty quick. He put on a mask and then got his tools to fix me up. “Okay this may hurt a bit Sweetie since I will be removing the thorns from your legs. Just lay down and I’ll fix you up.” He said soothingly. I laid there while he pulled the thorns out and bandaged me up. He then readied a syringe full of pain meds and antibiotics. “One wee poke Sweetie then you can rest.” He said. He then injected me. After that he brought me a blanket and covered me up. “Just rest Sweetie. I’ll be back to check on you later.” He said. I nodded and curled up in a tight ball. 

I woke up in pain and to an alarm going off. The Doctor ran in. Turns out my legs started to bleed and soaked through the blankets. He gently pulled the blanket off me. I was in tears due to pain. “You’ll be alright Sweetie. I’m here and I’m gonna fix you up. Don’t worry.” He said soothingly. He grabbed a warm washcloth and cleaned me up. Then he applied pressure to both legs to stop the bleeding. Then he bandaged up my legs. I started shivering. He came over and wrapped me up in a clean warm blanket. He sat on the table, picked me up, and held me in his lap. “You’ll be alright Sweetie. I’ve got you. You’re safe.” He told me. At that moment my tummy growled. The Doctor noticed and laughed. “Sounds like someone’s a bit hungry eh? Let me get you something to eat. Just wait there. I’ll be right back.” He said. I nodded and waited. He came in with some soup. He sat down on the table next to me and got a spoonful ready. “Okay Sweetie, open your mouth for me. Come on. That’s a girl.” He said. I ate it all. “You were very hungry, weren’t you? Look at that! You ate the whole bowl!” He said grinning. He then took the dirty dishes to the kitchen. A thunderstorm started outside which scared me. I got up off the table and ran. The Doctor noticed and caught me up in his arms. “Did that clash of thunder scare you? It’s alright I’ve got you. Come on. You can come cuddle with me eh? Come on.” He said soothingly. He carried me to his bedroom and sat me on the bed. After he took off his shoes, he crawled into bed next to me. “Now it’s time for you to go to bed and dream sweet dreams. I’m here if you wake up in the middle of the night Sweetie. Now lay down.” He said as he kissed me and pulled me closer to him. I fell asleep to the sound of his two hearts beating. 

I woke up in my room later. The 10th Doctor must’ve taken me back to the house. My legs were hurting so I got up and walked to David’s office. He wasn’t there so I walked over to his room. I gently knocked on the door. He didn’t answer so I went to Nanny Ashtoreth’s room. When I knocked she answered. “What’s wrong Sweetie?” She asked. I told her that my legs were hurting but couldn’t find Dr. Tennant. “Well let’s see if Nanny can find him shall we?” She said. She walked me into the exam room. “Just wait here Sweetie. Nanny will be right back. I’ll see if I can fetch Dr. Tennant.” She said. I nodded and got up onto the table and waited. A little bit later, Dr. Tennant walked in. “Nanny tells me you have some pain in your legs Sweetie. Mind if I have a look?” He said. I lifted up my pant legs so that he could examine the scratches from the thorn bushes. Plus my left hand was hurting too. When he felt my legs, he could tell that there was something embedded in the wounds. “You’ve got something stuck in these wounds Sweetie. I’m going to have to go in and get whatever it is out. As for your hand, I’ll get you something for the pain. I’ll be right back. Just wait here.” He said. I nodded. At that moment, my phone went off. It was the creep. This time he sent me some dick pics along with some very sick messages. I texted Alec while waiting for David. Alec and David came in. David went to work on my legs. Alec looked over my phone and messages. “These are pretty graphic. Mind if I keep your phone tonight and monitor calls? Plus what did you do to your legs?” He asked. “You can monitor my phone. As for my legs, it’s kinda a long story.” I said. He grinned and said, “In that case you stay out of trouble! I’ll be by in the morning to talk to you.” I nodded. David had found out that there were some thorns stuck in my scratches. He pulled them out and bandaged up my legs. He then gave me some meds. “Take these then off to bed with you!” He said. I nodded then hugged him. He hugged me back then gave me a stern look and pointed to my room. I got down and walked to my room. The creep was there. As soon as I saw him, I ran towards the library. Alec was in the hallway. He looked up, saw the fear written on my face and immediately ushered me into the library. “You stay here until I come get you.” He said sternly. I nodded. I started shivering out of fear and crumpled up on the floor in a ball. Alec came to get me back to my room. He helped me up and walked me back to my room. “I’m going to be guarding your room Sweetie. If you need anything I’m here and you’re safe.” He said. I nodded and thanked him. I suddenly felt sick so when I walked into my room, I headed straight for the bathroom. I started throwing up. David came in to check on me. He found me in the bathroom. I started shivering. He gently picked me up and carried me to my bed. “You’ll be alright. It’s just stress and fear. You just need to relax and rest.” He said soothingly. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. She sat on the bed, picked me up and held me in her arms. “You’ll be alright Sweetie. Nanny is here to take care of you and Dr. Tennant will be checking on you periodically. Alec Hardy is here to protect you. So you can lay down now Sweetie. I’m sure the 10th Doctor will stop by tomorrow.” She said. She then laid me down on the bed and covered me up with a blanket. “Now just sleep Sweetie. I’m here if you need me.” She said. I nodded and fell asleep.

When I woke up later I was outside. The creep had found a way to sneak in and grab me. He tried to have his way with me which resulted in me fighting back. Unfortunately he then beat me to a pulp. I laid there curled up in a ball. I suddenly looked up. I was outside my bedroom door. I crawled to the door. Nanny Ashtoreth saw me and immediately opened the door, picked me up, and carried me to my bed. She then ran to get David. I was in a lot of pain. Alec Hardy walked in and asked me what happened. Told him the creep somehow managed to grab me when no one was in the room. Alec said he’d be in my room from now on. I nodded in agreement. Nanny Ashtoreth then walked back in with David. David knelt beside me. “You are a mess Sweetie. Let’s get you fixed up now. What I need you to do is just lay there. I’ll be as gentle as I can.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth sat on the bed by my head and had a warm wet washcloth in her hands. “Nanny is going to clean your face now little one. You just rest while Dr. Tennant and I tend to your wounds.” She said. I nodded. She gently washed my face while David tended to my wounds. I fell asleep while they worked on me. 

Later Nanny Ashtoreth gently woke me up. David came in to check on me. “How do you feel Sweetie?” He asked. I told him I felt tired. He nodded. “Well given what you’ve been through, that’s understandable.” He said. Alec then came in after David left. He asked me a few questions then let me rest. I fell back asleep then later woke up due to the 10th Doctor rubbing my back. “Hello Sweetie. I’ve got some soup here that David wants you to eat. Do you feel like eating a bit?” He said. I just laid there. He put the soup on the table then went to talk to Alec for a bit. I didn’t feel like eating anything so I dumped the soup out in the bathroom sink. Nanny Ashtoreth had a feeling I was being naughty however. She came in after I had dumped out the soup and saw the remnants of it in the bathroom sink. “Naughty little miss! You were supposed to eat that!” She said. The 10th Doctor heard her and came back in. He put his hands on his hips and said, “You naughty little one! Now you’re not going to like what’s coming next!” He made more soup then brought in another bowl. This time however Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up and held me in her lap while the 10th Doctor fed me. After he was done, Nanny Ashtoreth placed me back on the bed. I laid back down and rested. That is until the creep came back. He tackled me on my bed. I bucked him off and ran. He threw a chair and something made of glass. Both hit me in my back. I collided with the coffee table first then a potted plant. Alec Hardy ran out when he heard the noise. He saw me then chased the creep out the door. Then Alec came back. He helped me up and walked me back to my room. The 10th Doctor was waiting for me. He gently walked me to the bathroom, undressed me, started a bath, then placed me into the tub. He took off his coat, blazer, and tie. Then he rolled up his sleeves and gently started to clean the dirt off me. Then he helped me get out of the tub and dressed. He then helped me get back into bed. He had me lay on my tummy so that he could examine my back. My back was swollen due to being hit and colliding with things. David came in and noticed. He gently felt around to see how swollen my back was. “Let’s get some ice on that and I’ll give you some pain meds. Bed rest for you Sweetie.” He said. I nodded. Alec came in to keep watch. David put a few ice packs on my back and gave me some pain meds. I fell asleep in the 10th Doctor’s arms. I later had a really bad nightmare that led to an anxiety attack. Alec noticed and came over and sat on the bed in front of me. He gently sat me up. “Sweetie I need you to breathe. Come on. Deep breaths. Come on.” He said. I did so. He then noticed that I had big dark circles under my eyes. He got David just to be safe. David came in and examined my eyes. “Looks like your eyes are alright but you definitely had a rough night.” He said. He placed new ice packs on my back and gently hugged me then walked out. I motioned for Alec to come to me. I told him that I was afraid of retaliation from one guy. “That explains the anxiety attack. Don’t worry. You’ll be alright Sweetie. I’m here and I will protect you.” He said. I hugged him then I laid back down and tried to sleep.

Later I woke up due to my left hand hurting. I got up to go find Dr. Tennant. Nanny Ashtoreth was in the living room reading when she saw me come in. She could see the pain written on my face. She came over to me and hugged me. “Let’s get you into Dr. Tennant’s office little one. Nanny will go fetch him while you sit here and wait.” She said as she walked me to David’s office. I sat there and waited. The creep came looking for me. He found me in the office. I yelled at him to leave. He grabbed my left arm and slammed the left hand and wrist into David’s desk. I cried out in pain. I kicked him and I ran out tripping over the rug and falling. I then crab walked out into the living room. Nanny Ashtoreth was there. She picked me up and carried me back into the exam room. The creep made a run for it when he saw Nanny Ashtoreth. She placed me on the table and David ran in. My left hand was extremely painful. “Let’s have a look at that Sweetie.” He said soothingly. Alec Hardy came in. He asked me a few questions then walked out. David gave me some meds and wrapped up my left hand. “Now into bed you go Sweetie. I’ll check on you later.” He said. I nodded. I walked back to my room and got under the blankets. Nanny Ashtoreth brought me some tea. I drank it then fell asleep. A nightmare and my phone woke me later. It was the creep trying to call me. I ran to Alec’s room and banged on the door. Alec was pretty grouchy when he answered the door. He took my phone, told me to go back to bed, and closed the door. I started shivering out of fear. I slowly walked back to my room. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed. She picked me up and carried me to bed. “Nanny will get you some heavier blankets Sweetie. Just sit there. Nanny will be right back.” She said. She then came back with heavier blankets and placed them on me. “This should keep you warm little one. Now try to sleep. Nanny will be here if you need anything or wake up again.” She said. I nodded and snuggled down.

I woke up in pain later. David walked in to check on me. I sat up when he walked in. He came over and started examining me. “I can tell that your hand is still pretty swollen Sweetie. Let me get you some aspirin and see if that helps with your pain. I’ll be right back.” He said. He then walked to his office then came back with some aspirin and a glass of water. “Take these Sweetie and then come find me if the pain gets worse.” He said soothingly. I nodded and took the meds. I went for a walk. I noticed however that I was being followed. It was a white car. Figured it was the creep. I ran until I came to a local restaurant and went in. Then I texted Alec Hardy to let him know what was going on, where I was, and if he could come pick me up. I received this text back:

Alec: I’m on my way. Don’t leave the area. 

I texted him back letting him know I’d stay where I was. I ordered something to eat and sat down to wait for Alec. The creep came over to me and started to bug me. I asked him nicely to leave which he didn’t. Alec walked in right then. I once again asked the guy to go away. Unfortunately he had friends with him. So he had them take me out back. Alec wasn’t alone either. He had his officers take care of the first guy. When he came out to the alley, I was curled up in a ball. Alec helped me up and got me to the car. He called David to let him know. David was waiting outside when Alec pulled up. David came over to my side, opened the door, lifted me out, and carried me to the exam room. My tummy was pretty bruised up. “Ice, pain meds, and bed for you Sweetie.” He told me. I nodded. He gave me some pain meds then carried me to my bed. He placed me on the bed. I laid down. He then came back with an ice pack. “This should help Sweetie. Now just rest.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth came in. She sat down on the bed and gently rubbed my back while I rested.

My anxiety woke me up later. I got really cold and curled up in a very tight ball. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in and noticed. “Let me get a bath started for you Sweetie. Let’s see if that helps you calm down and relax.” She said. She went and got the bathtub filled with hot water then came back, undressed me, then picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. I was still shivering. She gently placed me into the tub. “Nanny will be right back Sweetie. I’m going to go fetch Dr. Tennant.” She said. I nodded. I had stopped shivering. I then gently got out and got into a dry nightie. When I climbed back into bed, I started shivering again. David came running in at that moment. He came and sat on the bed. He gently picked me up and held me close to him. “Come on. Let’s get you warmed up Sweetie.” David said. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with a cup of tea. She handed it to David. “Drink this Sweetie. This should help calm you down.” He said. It definitely warmed me up. However my tummy started hurting a bit. David saw me wince. “What’s the matter Sweetie? What is it?” He asked. I told him it was my tummy. “Well let’s see what’s going on. Come on.” He said as he picked me up and carried me to the exam room. He gently placed me on the table. He had me lay down and he gently pressed down and felt around my tummy. I winced a few times. When he had me sit up I told him I thought it was cramps. “That explains why your tummy hurts and is tender. I’m going to carry you back to bed and I’ll have Nanny place a heating pad on your tummy. It should help. You just take it easy.” He said. He then carried me back to bed. He gently laid me down on the bed. He then talked to Nanny Ashtoreth and let her know what was going on. I laid there and waited. My phone went off so I answered it. It was mum. She and I got into a heated argument. I started yelling and the conversation triggered an anxiety attack. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed and called for Alec and David. They both ran in. Alec took my phone. I started to feel sick and started shivering. David picked me up and held me. “Come on Sweetie. Deep breaths come on. You’re going to be okay. I’ve got you and Nanny is here too. You’ll be alright now.” He said soothingly. The attack then turned into sobs. “Awwwwww. It’s alright. You let it all out. You go ahead and let the tears fall. I’ve got you.” He said as he held me and rubbed my back. I calmed down enough to start yawning. “Is someone a little sleepy eh?” He asked. He then handed me to Nanny Ashtoreth. Nanny held me in her arms. “Let’s get you cleaned up little sleepy one. Then I think someone is ready for dreamland.” She said. She carried me into the bathroom, got a washcloth wet with warm water, and started to gently clean my face. Then she carried me back to bed. She laid me down on the bed. She then grabbed the heating pad and placed it on my tummy. David came in with a cup of chamomile tea. “This should help you sleep Sweetie. I just talked to Alec. He will be coming to talk to you in the morning. Have a good sleep and dream sweet dreams.” He said as he gently hugged me. I drank the tea then laid back down. Nanny Ashtoreth then tucked me in. She then gently hugged me. “Go to sleep little one. Nanny will keep an eye on you.” She said. I nodded and drifted off.

I woke up in the middle of the night. My tummy was hurting and my left hand was swollen. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in to check on me while I was sick. She then ran and got David. David came running in. He knelt down beside me. “You’ll be alright Sweetie. I’m here.” He said. I felt awful and sore. I got sick again. He rubbed my back while I let everything out. Then when I was done he carried me back to bed and laid me down. “I’m going to go get a bag and iv for you Sweetie. I’ll be right back.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with a washcloth. “Nanny is going to wash your face now little one. Then I will get a heating pad for your upset tummy. Just rest.” She said. I nodded. She gently washed my face. Then she grabbed a heating pad and placed it on my sore tummy. David walked back in with the iv. He hung up the bag then got the needle set up. He then knelt down beside me. “Ok Sweetie. One wee poke then you’ll be set.” He said. He then noticed my left hand. “Goodness! That hand is pretty swollen! I’ll get you an ice pack and some meds. I’ll be right back.” He said after he hooked me up to the iv. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth sat behind me and rubbed my back. David walked out then came back with an ice pack and some pain meds. He gently placed the ice pack on my hand then gave me the meds. “Take these and just rest Sweetie. I’ll be back in later.” He said soothingly. I nodded, took the meds, and laid back down. Nanny Ashtoreth sat in the chair by the bed and kept an eye on me. I woke up later in pain. I once again felt sick so I ran to the bathroom forgetting about my iv so I ripped it out of my hand. I threw up and David ran in to check on me. I came out of the bathroom with a bloody hand and felt better. David came up to me and examined me. “You tore out your iv Sweetie. Come on. Let’s get you fixed up. Go sit on the bed. I’ll be with you in a minute.” He said. I nodded and sat on the bed to wait for him. He came in with the tools he needed to clean my hand up. He first applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Then he bandaged up my hand. “Now that is fixed up, let me look at your other hand.” I held out my left one. “Still looks pretty swollen. Let me get you another ice pack. I’ll be right back.” He said then walked out. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. “How’s your tummy feeling now Sweetie? Better I hope?” She asked. I said it felt better since everything was out that needed to come out. She smiled and gently hugged me. David came back with an ice pack and placed it on my hand. “Now just rest Sweetie. Alec will be in later to talk to you.” He said. I nodded and Nanny Ashtoreth helped me lay down. 

Later Nanny Ashtoreth woke me up. Alec Hardy sat on the bed in front of me. I told him how scared I was of this creep and so on. He told me that he would do his best to protect me. I hugged him and thanked him. David came in to check on me. He saw that my hand was still pretty swollen. “You’re going to need some anti inflammatory meds Sweetie. I’ll be right back. Nanny Ashtoreth is going to give you a bath. That should relax you a bit.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth walked into the bathroom and started a bath for me. She then came into the bedroom, picked me up, undressed me, and placed me into the nice hot water. I relaxed. She came back in later and helped me into some nice clean clothes. I then sat on the bed and waited for David. He came in with the meds to inject me. The 10th Doctor walked in and he and Nanny Ashtoreth sat behind me and rubbed my back while David injected the meds into me. Nanny Ashtoreth then gently hugged me and walked out. The 10th Doctor stayed and I crawled into his lap. I broke down. I was scared and in pain. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Sweetie. You let it all out. I’m here and I’ve got you. You’re safe. You’ll be alright.” He said soothingly while holding me and rubbing my back. I ended up falling asleep in his arms to the sound of his two hearts beating.

Later a nightmare woke me up. Then my phone went off. It was my mum. Things got ugly quick. She basically downplayed the incidents with the creep and so on. I was so angry that I hung up the phone. I then punched the bedside table in anger injuring the left hand again. I cried out in pain. Nanny Ashtoreth came running when she heard me. “Goodness! Let me go get David Sweetie! Nanny will be right back.” She said. My phone went off again. I answered and started yelling angrily at my mum. I had gotten up and was on my way out the door when Alec Hardy came up behind me grabbed me around the waist and carried me back to my room. He then sat me down on the bed, took my phone, then gave me a stern look that told me to stay put while he dealt with the caller. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with David. David sat on the bed and started examining my left hand. “It’s pretty bruised up and even more swollen. What did you do to this hand?” He asked. I told him I punched the table in anger. “Naughty little miss! Nanny is going to have to keep an eye on you to keep you out of trouble!” Nanny Ashtoreth said sternly. David injected me with pain meds and wrapped up my hand. “You stay out of trouble! Nanny will be keeping an eye on you!” He said sternly. I nodded. I laid back down and rested.

The next day, my sister showed up. She let herself in and came into my room. She tackled me on my bed. She slammed me into the table by the bed. Then she picked me up and slammed me into the coffee table. My back was scratched up due to the glass. I stood up and she came at me with a piece of glass and slashed my left hand and side. Some of Alec’s police officers came up and escorted her out. She broke out of their grasp and came back to come after me. Alec was escorting me to David’s office. I tried to go after her when she started shouting insults at me. I ran towards her but Alec was right behind me. He picked me up and carried me to David’s office. I tried one more time to go after my sister but David walked in. He and Alec got me into the exam room. David sedated me to calm me down and to get me to stay put while he examined me and tended to my wounds. I came to in my room. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with some meds. I was worn out and in pain. Nanny Ashtoreth walked over to me and gently sat me up. “David wants you to take these. They will help with the swelling and the pain.” She said. I nodded and took the meds. “I’m going to make you some soup Sweetie. David also wants you to eat something so that your tummy doesn’t get upset.” She said. I nodded then lay back down. Later she came in with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea. I was still asleep so she put them on the table. I ended up having a very bad nightmare so I woke up shivering very hard. I grabbed onto the table to keep myself from falling off the bed. I fell off the bed and took the table, food, and potted plant with me. The plant, soup, and tea landed on me. Nanny Ashtoreth ran back in when she heard the crash. My head hurt due to the plant, bowl, and cup hitting me in the head. “Goodness! Let Nanny clean you up little miss and then I’ll fetch David to have a look at you.” She said. She gently picked me up, placed me on the bed, and helped me out of the dirty clothes. She then started a bath and she then carried me over and placed me into the tub. She sat on the edge of the tub, readied a washcloth with hot soapy water, and started washing my face. She then gently washed my hair. Then she went and got a towel and wrapped me up in it. She picked me up and carried me back to my bed and sat me down. She then helped me into a clean nightie. “Nanny will be right back Sweetie. I’m going to go get David to have a look at you.” She said. I nodded and waited. David came in and started examining me. I told him my head was hurting as well as my hand and tummy. “You’ve got a bit of a bump where you got hit with the table and other things. I’ll have Nanny bring you an ice pack. Now lay down and I’ll examine your tummy and hand Sweetie.” He said. I did what I was told. He gently felt my tummy. I winced. “I think you’ve got a bit of an upset tummy Sweetie. I’ll give you some meds for that and a heating pad. That should help. Now let’s have a look at that hand.” He said. At that moment the hand cramped up, causing tears to run down my face and cause me to scream. David noticed the pain I was in. My tummy started hurting more at that moment too so I curled up clutching my hand. I then started shivering out of fear. David saw what was going on and got on the bed to hold me in place. Alec had come in to talk to me but seeing the condition I was in he got on the bed to help David. Crowley walked in. David told him to get painkillers immediately. Crowley ran to the exam room then came back. David prepped me for the injection and Crowley then injected me. David and Alec rolled me onto my back. “Her body should start to relax a bit now.” David said. I tried to get up. David gently helped me lay back down. “I don’t recommend you do that just yet. The meds Crowley gave you are going to make you a bit groggy.” He said. Alec came in with a bowl of soup. David took the bowl. “Now let’s get some food into your tummy eh? Let’s see if that settles it down.” David said. He fed me then he grabbed a warm washcloth and gently washed my face. “Now you rest. Nanny Ashtoreth will be in to check on you later.” He said then walked out.

A night terror and pain in my left hand woke me later. I ran out to the woods. Tears were streaming down my face as I ran. I tripped over a sharp rock cutting open my right foot and landed hard on the ground. I laid there unable to move. I saw some headlights pull up. I laid there still. Alec Hardy came up to me. “You’re a bit worse for wear. Let’s get you back so that David can fix you up eh?” He said. He gently picked me up and carried me back to the car. He drove me back to the house. David came and picked me up out of the car. “Let’s get you into the exam room and get you fixed up Sweetie. Then Nanny will take care of you. But first let’s tend to your wounds luv. Come on.” He said soothingly as he carried me into the exam room. He gently placed me on the table and removed my tattered right slipper. “Now then let’s clean this up and go from there.” He said. He got a warm washcloth, some antiseptic and bandages. He gently cleaned the foot. “I’m going to stitch this up Sweetie and then I’ll wrap it. You will need to stay off it while it heals.” He said. I nodded. After he was done, my phone went off. I answered. It was my mum. Things got ugly fast. I tried to run to the library but I nearly fell…..into Alec’s arms. “You shouldn’t be on your feet. Let me handle this call. Here comes Nanny Ashtoreth to take you to bed.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up and carried me to my bed. “You naughty little miss. Let’s get you into bed after all the trouble you’ve been in. After I get you into bed, I’m going to give you some meds to get you ready for dreamland.” She said. She sat me down on the bed then walked into the kitchen to get my meds. I tried to get up and go outside. Nanny Ashtoreth saw me however. “What do you think you’re doing? I don’t think so!” She said. She then picked me up and put me in my bed. She then handed me my meds and walked out. I took the pills and buried them in the plant but drank all the water. I then laid down to try to sleep. Later my hand and foot started hurting. I woke up in tears due to pain. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed when she came to check on me. She called for David. He came running in. He put the chair up closer to the bed so that he could examine me. He saw that my hand was swollen up again and that my foot was hurting. “I’m so sorry Sweetie. Let’s get you back to sleep and feeling better. I’ll be right back.” He said soothingly. Nanny Ashtoreth sat behind my head and placed my upper body in her lap. She gently washed my face and rubbed my neck. She then looked at the plant and saw one of the pills in the pot. “You naughty little thing! No wonder you’re hurting! You hid your pills. Nanny is going to have to make sure that you aren’t a sneaky little one and hide your meds!” She sternly told me. David probably heard her because he came in with a syringe and meds. He filled it up and said “Okay naughty little one. Here’s a wee poke. That should teach you to behave for Nanny!” He told me as he injected me. Nanny Ashtoreth rubbed my neck a bit more. Another night terror woke me later. Nanny Ashtoreth walked back in to check on me. She could tell that I was scared. She gently picked me up and held me in her lap. “Nanny is here Sweetie. It was just a night terror. Nanny’s got you. You’ll be alright Sweetie. You just hush now.” She said soothingly. After I had calmed down, she sat me on the bed. “Now let’s get you settled and on the way back to dreamland Sweetie.” She said soothingly as she helped me lay back down. She then covered me up with a blanket. Then she sat in the chair and watched over me as I drifted off.

I later woke up in pain. David walked in. He could see the pain written in my face. “Let me have a look at you Sweetie so that I can figure out what’s going on.” He said soothingly. He sat down on the bed and gently started examining me. He saw that my hand and foot were swollen. “Let me get some meds for your pain little one. Nanny is on her way in here too. You just rest here. I’ll be right back.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. She sat down on the bed and picked me up and held me in her lap. She held me and rubbed my back. “Dr. Tennant will be back in a minute little one. Nanny is here to take care of you.” She said soothingly. David came back in with a syringe full of meds. “Ok Sweetie. A few wee pokes then you can just rest.” He said then injected me. He then gently hugged me and walked out. The 10th Doctor walked in. He sat on the bed and Nanny Ashtoreth handed me to him. I cuddled up against his chest. He held me in his arms and I fell asleep in his arms to his two hearts beating.

I woke up with a really bad migraine later. I texted David since I knew I couldn’t be up on my foot since it was healing. David walked in and sat on the bed right in front of me. He gently felt all around my head. I winced and was in tears due to pain. “I’m sorry Sweetie. Let’s get you into the exam room and I’ll fix you up. Come on.” He said soothingly. He then gently lifted me up and carried me into the exam room. He placed me on the table. He gave me a sleepshade for the eyes since he needed to turn the bright lights on. “This way it won’t be painful to see while I examine you Sweetheart. Now just lay down and I’ll start examining you. Let me know if any area is more painful then the rest alright?” He said. He started gently feeling around my head. I winced a couple of times which he noticed. “You definitely have a migraine Sweetheart. I’m going to give you some migraine meds. Then back to bed you go.” He said. He handed me a pill and some water. “Now swallow that.” He said. I did. He then gently lifted me up and carried me back to bed. He laid me down and covered me with a blanket. “Now just sleep Sweetheart. I’ll be here if you need me.” He said soothingly. I drifted off.

I woke up later to Nanny Ashtoreth walking in to check on me. My left hand started hurting. David walked in. He gave me some meds and then I laid back down. David came back in later with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea. “Time for you to eat Sweetie. Here’s some soup and some tea. I’ll be back in a bit to check on you.” He said. I ate the soup and drank the tea. I went out for a walk and went to the local bar. My sister showed up. She threw a glass of red wine at me. Then she smacked me with the bottle. I called David to let him know what happened. I drove home, covered in wine and my back was hurting. David wasn’t back from a call yet so I went into my room. I broke down. Nanny Ashtoreth knew what happened since David had told her. She walked in. “Let’s get you cleaned up Sweetie. Come on. Into the tub you go.” She undressed me, carried me into the bathroom, and gently placed me into the tub. I was really fidgety however so the 10th Doctor came in. He took off his blazer and tie then rolled up his sleeves to clean me up. Nanny Ashtoreth helped him since I was covered in red wine. They noticed that my back was badly cut up with bits of broken glass in the wounds. “Best to leave that for David. I don’t want to have glass go deeper into the wounds and cause infection.” The 10th Doctor told Nanny Ashtoreth. She nodded. They both picked me up, dried me off, and got me dressed. Nanny Ashtoreth placed me on my bed. “Now just wait here Sweetie. David will be right in.” She said. I nodded. David then walked in. “Let me have a look at you Sweetie. Then we will go from there. Lay down on your tummy for me Sweetie.” He said as he put on a pair of gloves and his headlamp. I laid down on my tummy so that he could examine my back. He noticed the wounds and the glass in the wounds. “I’m going to clean these and remove the glass from the wounds Sweetie. This may hurt a bit.” He warned me. He took a pair of tweezers and started removing the bits of glass. He then cleaned and bandaged the wounds. “Now you rest and behave yourself. I’ll be back in a bit. Alec is out but I’m sure he will be by tonight to talk to you.” He said. I nodded. Then I fell asleep. 

The next day, I had an appointment to go to. The cab driver got completely confused and dropped me off at a street I didn’t recognize. I called Alec telling him where I was at and asking if he could come get me. He said yes. I stood there waiting. It was bitter cold out. I ended up curling up in a ball trying to keep warm. Alec then showed up. He came out with a blanket which he wrapped around me. He then picked me up and placed me in the car. He called the house, Nanny Ashtoreth answered. Alec let me know that Nanny would be ready and waiting for me when we pulled up. When we pulled into the driveway Nanny Ashtoreth was waiting. She came over to my door, picked me up, carried me straight to my bed and placed me on it. “Let’s get you warmed up Sweetie. Then David will be in to have a look at you.” She said. I nodded. She got me out of my cold clothes and into a warm nightie. She then wrapped me up in a heated blanket. Then she sat down in front of me and started rubbing my very cold feet. “Your feet are freezing! Goodness! Let me get a tub of water for you to soak them in. That way they can warm up. How are your hands?” She asked. My hands were freezing and the left hand was very painful. She could tell. She went and got a tub of hot water for my feet to soak in. She put the tub in front of me and gently placed my feet into them. The 10th Doctor walked in. “You look cold Sweetheart. You also look like you're in pain. David is on his way in here.” He said. He then came and sat behind me on the bed and rubbed my back. My back was sore so I winced when he started rubbing it. “Oh that’s a bit painful still isn’t it? Well David will fix that.” He said. He then rubbed my neck and shoulders, which felt really good. He then started massaging my neck. David walked in. The 10th Doctor then laid me on my tummy. David took a look at my back. “Your back is just swollen Sweetie. Same with your hand. Hopefully you are getting nice and toasty warm. You just rest. If you start hurting more or don’t feel good you know where to find me.” He said soothingly. I nodded. The 10th Doctor then gently laid me on my back. Then he rubbed my hands a bit to get them warm. Nanny Ashtoreth brought in some heavier blankets and gently placed them on me. She then gently hugged me. “You just sleep now Sweetie. You’ll get nice and warm.” She said soothingly. The 10th Doctor sat on the bed next to me to keep an eye on me as I slept.

Later that night, a nightmare woke me up. I ran out in the downpouring rain. I then curled up in a ball and started sobbing due to fear. Nanny Ashtoreth walked over to me, gently picked me up and carried me back into my room. She placed me on the bed, got me out of my wet clothes, and then went to get a warm dry towel. I started to shiver. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed and ran over to me with the towel. She dried me off and got me into warm dry clothes. She then helped me under the warm blankets. I was still scared tho. She saw the fear in my eyes. My hand started hurting at that moment. She went and got David. David examined my hand. He gave me some meds to help ease the pain. When they both left the room, I ran to the TARDIS. I knocked on the door. It opened. I ran to the 10th Doctor’s room and knocked. He answered and saw the pain and fear on my face. He picked me up, carried me to his bed, and placed me on it. Then he sat on the bed, picked me up again, and held me in his arms. I fell asleep in his arms. 

The next morning, Nanny Ashtoreth walked into my room. She rubbed my back to gently wake me up. “I have some breakfast for you Sweetie. It’s porridge and tea.” She said. I sat up. She placed the tray in my lap and left me to eat. I couldn’t believe how hungry I was. After I finished eating, I got up to go jump in the shower. After I was done, I tripped over a corner of the rug. I went flying headfirst into the sliding glass door. Nanny Ashtoreth came running back in. I had a good size cut and a bruise on my forehead. She gently picked me up and placed me on the bed. “Let Nanny fix you up Sweetie. Then I’ll bring you an ice pack to help with the headache.” She said. She wet a washcloth with warm water and cleaned up my cut then bandaged it. Then she went and got an ice pack. She handed it to me. “If the pain gets worse then go talk to David.” She said. I nodded. The swelling did go down. I laid down to take a bit of a nap. A nightmare caused me to wake up shivering. I walked out to the living room. Nanny Ashtoreth saw me coming. She saw the fear written on my face. She came over to me and hugged me. She then walked me back to my room. “Nanny will make you a cup of tea and then it’s back to sleep for you.” She said soothingly. She made some tea then brought it to me. I drank it. She then sat on the bed. She held me in her arms as I drifted off.

Later I was in the middle of the worst night terror. David and Nanny Ashtoreth could hear me and ran in. Nanny Ashtoreth gently tried to wake me up. I woke up and started shivering and sobbing. Nanny Ashtoreth and David were standing on either side of me. David sat on the bed behind me. He gently picked me up and held me in his arms. He started to clean my face with a warm washcloth. He did his best to soothe me. Nanny Ashtoreth came over with a heavy blanket. David wrapped it around me so that I could get warm. “It’s alright Sweetie. I’ve got you. You’re safe. Take some deep breaths now. Come on. That’s it.” He said soothingly. After I warmed up, he unwrapped the blanket from around me and laid me down. “Nanny Ashtoreth will be here if you wake up again. Now try to sleep little one.” He said. I nodded and tried to drift off.

I had another really nasty night terror. This time the 10th Doctor heard me and ran in. He sat on the bed. I woke up shivering very hard. Before I fell off the bed, he gently picked me up and held me. I then started sobbing. He held me in his arms. “Come on Sweetheart. Deep breaths now. Come on. That’s it.” He said soothingly. After I calmed down, he wanted to see what was going on in my dreams. He gently placed his hands on my tear strewn face. After realizing what was going on to terrify me, he gently hugged me. “Let’s get you some tea Sweetie and then you are going to come with me for some much needed cuddles. Doctors orders!” He said. I nodded. He went and made me a cup of tea. I drank it all. He then picked me up and carried me to his room in the house. The TARDIS was in the corner of the room. He placed me on the bed. Then he sat on the bed. I crawled into his lap and he held me as I fell asleep in his arms.

Later I woke up due to a thunderstorm outside. I ran out in the down pouring rain. Ended up getting scratched by blackberry vines and accidentally startled a porcupine. I walked back inside to David’s office. He saw that I was cold, wet, and in pain. He ran out to me and immediately picked me up and carried me to the exam room. He placed me on the table, got me out of my wet bloodstained nightie, and then got what he needed to clean the cuts. “I’m going to give you a painkiller and I’m going to numb your legs Sweetie. Then I’m going to clean the cuts. I’ll then sedate you to remove the quills. If it’s too much pain I want you to tell me, okay?” He said. I nodded. The pain started to get intense before he could start working on me tho. “Could you please sedate me David?” I asked. He nodded and injected me with sedative. He then went to work on tending to my wounds. I woke up later in my room. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. I just laid in my bed since I was still pretty groggy. Nanny Ashtoreth came over to me and knelt beside the bed with a bowl of soup. “David wants you to try to eat something Sweetie. So I brought you some soup.” She said. I nodded. She fed me spoonfuls of soup since I was pretty tired. David came in to check on me. “How do you feel Sweetie?” He asked. I told him I felt pretty tired. “Well the sedative I gave you will make you feel like that for a while. You just rest.” He said. The 10th Doctor walked in. He sat on the bed, picked me up, and held me, I fell back asleep in his arms.

I woke up later, shivering. I got up and walked to the kitchen to make a cup of hot cocoa to warm myself up. Before I could get to the kitchen, Nanny Ashtoreth walked up to me. “You shouldn’t be up while you still have the sedative David gave you in your system Sweetie. Let’s get you back to bed and Nanny will fix you a cup of cocoa. Okay?” She said. I nodded and she walked me back to my room. My knees buckled before we got to the doorway. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed and gently picked me up and carried me to my bed. “Now you just wait here. Nanny will be right back with your cocoa.” She said. I nodded. David walked in to check on me. I started shivering again. He sat on the bed. He then picked me up and held me in his arms. “You’ll be alright luv. Nanny will be in with your cocoa soon. Now let me wrap you up in a blanket. That way hopefully you will warm up. You should warm up quickly.” He said while wrapping me up in a blanket and rubbing my body to try to heat me up. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with my cup of cocoa. I drank it. David laid me down after I drank it all. “Now try to sleep luv. I’ll be in to check on you later.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth placed a heavier blanket on top of me. “Just try to sleep now Sweetie. Nanny is here to keep an eye on you.” She said. I nodded and did my best to drift off.

I woke up later not feeling good. My tummy was hurting. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I started throwing up. David walked in. He heard me and ran into the bathroom. He knelt beside me. He felt my forehead. “You feel a bit warm. Get back into bed and I’ll be back in to take your temperature luv.” He said soothingly. I nodded and climbed back into bed. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. She could tell I was burning up so she helped me into a lighter nightie and removed the heavy blankets from the bed. “Just lay down Sweetie. David is on his way back in here.” She said. David walked back in. He knelt beside the bed. “Okay. I want you to hold still. I’m just going to place this on your forehead to take your temperature.” He said. I nodded. He placed the thermometer on my forehead. While waiting for the results, he readied an iv with fluids. “Okay one wee poke then you’ll be set.” He said as he stuck the iv into me. The thermometer then started beeping. “Now let’s see what we are dealing with. Well looks like you have got a fever luv. I’m going to need to keep an eye on your temperature to make sure the fever doesn’t get any higher. Bed rest and fluids. Nanny Ashtoreth and I will be taking care of you.” He said. He then pulled out a bottle of meds and readied a spoonful. “Okay open your mouth for me luv. Now swallow it. That’s it. That should help you sleep.” He said. He then walked out. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. She covered me up with the light sheet. “Sleep now Sweetie. I’ll wake you up when David comes back in.” She said soothingly. I nodded and fell into a restless sleep.

I woke up later feeling very hot and my right ear was hurting. David walked in. He got a washcloth wet with cold water to try to cool me off. When he sat on the bed, he saw that my right ear was bright red. “Let me have a look at that luv.” He said. He then helped me sit up and started looking at my ear. “Looks like you’ve got something in there. Lay on your left side for me luv. That way I can get whatever is in there out.” He said. He got a pair of tweezers and gently started to remove whatever it was. Turns out it was a beetle. “Now how did that little bugger get in there eh? Well at least it’s out of there now. I’m going to take your temperature again luv. Then we will go from there.” He said. I nodded. He took my temperature. I still had a high fever. “I’m going to have Nanny give you a cold bath luv. Hopefully that will help your fever go down.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in and started the bath. She then got me undressed and placed me in the tub. She scrubbed me with a wet washcloth. Then she dried me off, got me into a dry nightie, and placed me in bed. “You just rest little one. David will be back in to check on you later.” She said. I nodded and drifted off.

I woke up later. Nanny Ashtoreth was rubbing my face with a wet washcloth to try to cool me off. My left hand was hurting and both hands felt cold. Nanny. Ashtoreth put down the washcloth and picked up one of my hands. “Goodness! Your hands are freezing! Let me check your feet Sweetie.” She said. She gently lifted the blanket off my feet and gently felt them. “Your feet are freezing too which is odd since you are burning up. Let me go fetch David. Nanny will be right back.” She said. I nodded and laid there waiting. David ran in with the thermometer. He placed it on my forehead then started examining my hands and feet. “According to the thermometer you still have a fever luv. I think you’re feeling cold as a result of this virus. I’m going to rub your hands to try to get them warm. Nanny Ashtoreth is going to fill a tub up with hot water to heat up your feet. Then I’ll get you some soup so that we can get something into your tummy luv. Now let’s do what we can to get you warm.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth walked back in with a tub of hot water. David sat me in his lap. Nanny Ashtoreth placed my feet into the tub. David started rubbing my hands. I started shivering all over. David wrapped a blanket around me. “You’ll be alright luv. I’ve got you. It’s just the virus making your anxiety go up.” He said soothingly. I then got really hot. “You’re burning up again. Okay let’s lay you down luv. I’ll be right back with some soup luv.” He said. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth had me lay on my side and started rubbing my back and shoulders. “I’m so hot Nanny. I want this sickness to go away.” I moaned. “I know Sweetie. David is doing what he can to fix you up and put you to rights luv. You just rest. Ah here comes David now.” She said. David came in with the soup. Nanny Ashtoreth helped me sit up and David sat on the bed in front of me to feed me. “Now let’s try to get some food into your tummy. I’ve got some chicken noodle soup for you luv.” David said. I gladly ate most of the soup. It was nice and hot. “Now time for you to lay back down and rest.” David said. I started shivering again. I almost fell off the bed. David got on top of me to hold me in place. After I stopped, he got up and grabbed a heavier blanket out of the closet. “This should keep you warm luv.” He said. To Nanny Ashtoreth he said, “If she starts burning up again, come get me.” “Okay. I’ll keep an eye on the little one.” She said. Nanny Ashtoreth then came over and fixed up the blankets to keep me warm. “Now go to sleep Naughty One. Nanny will be here keeping an eye on you.” She said. I had already drifted off.

Apparently I started burning up again cause Nanny Ashtoreth ran out of my room to fetch David. I was so hot that tears were streaming down my face. David ran in. He had Nanny undress me down to my underwear and bra. She took the heavy blankets off the bed and brought in a sheet for me to sleep under. Meanwhile David hooked me up to an iv and had brought in a washcloth and bucket of cold water. He started rubbing me with the cold wet washcloth. After he was done, he went to fix me some soup. Nanny Ashtoreth brought me a glass of water which I drank. Nanny Ashtoreth then helped me lay back down. David walked in with my soup. He knelt down by my bed and started to feed me spoonfuls of soup. He then rolled me over onto my back. Nanny Ashtoreth took the dirty dishes to the kitchen. I started shivering right then. David picked me up, wrapped me up in the sheet and held me in his lap. He tried to soothe me. Nanny Ashtoreth walked back in. David handed me over to Nanny. He then walked back to his office. Nanny Ashtoreth sat down on the bed with me in her lap. “Now Naughty One, let's get you relaxed enough to go to dreamland shall we? Nanny will make sure that you behave yourself. Although since you’re not feeling well I’m sure you will be staying out of trouble.” She said. The 10th Doctor walked in. “I heard that you weren’t feeling well Sweetheart. Thought I’d come give Nanny a hand and see if I can figure out what’s making you feel this way.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth laid me down on the bed and the 10th Doctor started examining me. He could tell my lungs hurt and that my throat was sore too. He was very gentle while examining me. “I think you just have a form of the flu, Sweetie. I’ll let David know, that way he’ll know how to proceed with treatment. In the meantime, Nanny Ashtoreth will be taking care of you. I’ll be back to check on you later.” He said. After he walked out, Nanny Ashtoreth walked over to me and covered me up with the sheet. “Now go to sleep Naughty One. David and the Doctor will be in tomorrow.” She said.

I got up out of bed due to feeling really hot. I ran outside but then got really cold so I started shivering. I fell on the ground and curled up in a ball while shivering. Nanny Ashtoreth came outside with a flashlight. I knew she was searching for me. I couldn’t move due to being so cold. She came up to me. “Naughty little miss! Let’s get you inside! David isn’t going to be happy about you wandering out here when sick.” She said. She picked me up and carried me back into my room. David came in. I was freezing. “Well now, did we learn a lesson about going out when sick with the flu? I’ve got some meds that should help.” He said. He then pulled out a syringe to inject me. I saw it and bolted. The 10th Doctor caught me however. “Come on Sweetheart. Let David give you a wee poke to help you get better. However I’m going to hold you while he does it. Now let’s get you back to your room.” He said. He sat on the bed with me in his lap while David injected me. I started feeling really hot. Then I started coughing. My chest started to hurt really bad. My throat was sore too. David could tell I was in pain and so could the 10th Doctor. The Doctor laid me down. He felt my chest while David went to his office to grab a few things. The Doctor continued to examine me. I winced a few times. “I’m sorry Sweetheart. I can see that it’s painful.” He said. David came back in. “I’m going to inject you with some meds to help you breathe. Then I’m going to take a throat culture. But first another wee poke.” He said as he injected me. “Okay now open your mouth as wide as you can.” He said. He then took the throat culture which I gagged on. “I’m sorry Sweetie.” He said. I unfortunately coughed up a bunch of mucus. “Goodness! Let Nanny clean you up little miss!” Nanny Ashtoreth said. She helped me get out of my dirty nightie and then washed my face. She then helped me into a clean nightie. David then gave me some meds to help me sleep. Nanny Ashtoreth then helped me under the light sheet. “Now go to sleep Naughty One. Nanny will be keeping an eye on you.” She said soothingly. I nodded and drifted off.

I woke up coughing later. I was in tears due to pain. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in and noticed that I was in pain and not feeling well. She picked me up. “Nanny is here little one. Let’s get you a cup of tea. Then Nanny will tend to your chest and make it feel better. Come on.” She said soothingly. She carried me to the kitchen and made me a cup of tea which I drank while sitting in her lap. Then she carried me back to bed and laid me down. I started coughing really hard. The chest pain became worse and I ended up coughing up a bunch of mucus. Nanny Ashtoreth ran back in. “Goodness! Let me clean you up and then I’m going to fetch David.” She said. She washed my face and got me into clean clothes. She then went and got David. David ran in. He started examining me. My chest was painful to the touch. He readied a syringe full of meds. “One wee poke Sweetie. There you go luv. Now just sleep. Nanny will be keeping an eye on you.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth then helped me under the covers. “Now just rest luv. Nanny will take care of you.” She said soothingly. I nodded and then tried to sleep.

I woke up and started having a coughing fit. David ran in. He picked me up and carried me to the exam room. He readied a syringe and injected me with meds to help me breathe. Then he carried me back to bed and laid me down. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in later with some soup. She gently rubbed my neck to wake me up. “Nanny has brought you some soup luv. Now open your mouth so that Nanny can feed you.” She said. I nodded and did so. I was tired and felt weak. After she was done feeding me, the 10th Doctor walked in. He sat down on my bed. Nanny Ashtoreth walked out for a bit. After she had left the room, I motioned to the 10th Doctor to come closer. I told him that this sickness had terrified me. He picked me up and held me. “You’ll be alright Sweetheart. You’re safe.” He said soothingly. He then gently rubbed my back. My chest and left hand were hurting. “You’re in pain Sweetheart. I can tell. Let me have a look at you.” He said. He gently felt my chest and examined my left hand. “Let me go get David. I’ll be right back.” He said. I nodded. David walked in and gently examined my chest and hand. “Fluids will help the sickness. As for your hand, take this. It should help. Nanny will be back in with more soup soon.” He said. The 10th Doctor stayed with me. I checked my phone. My mum had left some nasty messages. I texted Alec since I was on bed rest. He came in. He looked at the messages. He then asked a few questions and told me to feel better soon. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with some chicken noodle soup. She sat in the chair by the bed and fed me. After that, the 10th Doctor covered me up with the blankets. David walked in and gave me meds to help with sleep. “Now go to sleep luv. The 10th Doctor and Nanny Ashtoreth will be keeping an eye on you.” He said. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth sat in the chair by the bed and the 10th Doctor sat by me on the bed to monitor my breathing and to keep watch while I slept. I fell asleep to the sound of his two hearts beating.

Later I woke up due to a thunderstorm outside. The sickness was gone but I was terrified. I ran out in the down pouring rain. The thunder terrified me even more. I slid down a hill into a giant mud puddle. I wasn’t hurt, just cold, wet, and extremely muddy. It was still down pouring rain. I got up and walked back to the house. Nanny Ashtoreth was waiting for me. “You have been very naughty little miss! Let’s get you into the bath now.” She said sternly. I decided to run for it. She caught me however. She had already run the bath so she carried me into the bathroom, got me out of my muddy wet clothes, then placed me into the tub. She asked the Doctor to help get me cleaned up. So he and Nanny both came in with rolled up sleeves and bars of soap in each hand. I stayed still and let them scrub me from head to toe and wash my hair. The 10th Doctor then grabbed a towel, wrapped me up in it, and carried me to the bed. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with clean clothes and helped me get dressed. I then got up and got me a sandwich and some tea to eat. I did my best to behave. Alec had given my phone back after chewing out my mum. My phone went off so after I ate, I went to my room to answer it. My sister called. She was chewing me out. I hung up feeling hurt and angry. I pulled out a book to try to distract myself from the call. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. She could tell something was wrong. She sat down on the bed facing me. “What’s wrong Sweetie? Come on. Tell Nanny.” She said. I told her about the phone call. Then I started to cry. Nanny Ashtoreth came over and held me. I just let the tears fall. The phone went off again. Nanny Ashtoreth glanced at it and rejected the call. She continued to hold me while I let the tears fall. Nanny then pulled out a wet washcloth. “Let Nanny dry your tears and clean your face little one. If the calls keep coming and they are nasty, then go find Alec. Now let’s get you cleaned up. At least you are feeling better.” She said soothingly. I nodded. She then washed my face and hugged me. Then she walked out. My phone went off again. This time it was a creep sending me messages. I got up and went to the library. Alec wasn’t there. I then called him. He let me know he’d be by later. I walked back to the living room. I sat down in the chair by the fire. The 10th Doctor walked in. I ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back. “I’m glad to see you back on your feet Sweetheart.” He said. I walked into David’s office. “You look much better then the last time I saw you. Now you take it easy and behave yourself!” David said. I nodded. That night I was having a hard time falling asleep so I opened a book and started reading. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. “What are you still doing up? Come on. Off to dreamland.” She said. “I’m not tired Nanny. I’m wide awake.” I said. She pulled out a cup of tea. “Drink this. It will help you sleep.” She said. I drank it all. Then I felt very sleepy. I put my book on the nightstand. Nanny Ashtoreth helped me lay down and covered me up with the blankets. “Now go to sleep Naughty One.” She said. I nodded and drifted off.

The next day my mum called me. I rejected the call. I was yelling curse words and throwing a fit. Nanny Ashtoreth ran in when she heard me. I was swearing like crazy. Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up. “You are being extremely naughty. You know what happens when you say or shout naughty words little one? You get your mouth washed out with soap. Now into the bathroom we go.” She said sternly. She got a bar of soap wet. Then with one hand holding my mouth open, she scrubbed my mouth with soap. “Now don’t you dare spit it out Naughty One.” She said sternly. She left me in the bathroom for a minute. I was still angry however. I threw my shoes out in the hallway. “Oh are you still throwing a fit little one? Naughty naughty! “ Nanny Ashtoreth said as she walked in. She then picked me up, sat down on the bed, and put me over her knees. “You need to learn to behave little miss!” Nanny Ashtoreth said. She then pulled down my shorts exposing my bum and spanked me a few times. Then she sat me in the corner. “You are in the Naughty Corner until Nanny says you can get up.” She said sternly. I sat there and didn’t say anything.

That night I woke up due to a nightmare. I ran to David’s room. I knocked on the door. He got up and answered. “Are you okay Sweetie?” He asked. I shook my head. He looked at me and noticed the fear in my eyes. “Come here. Do you want a cuddle? Eh? Come here.” He said soothingly while sitting on the bed. I walked over to him and sat in his lap. He held me in his arms. “Now then. Tell me what’s going on.” He said. I told him about the nightmare. He held me tighter then. “I’m so sorry. I’ve got you. You’ll be alright Sweetie.” He said soothingly. He gently kissed my head and neck. He held me for a long time. Then he carried me back to my room. After he left, I went to go find Nanny Ashtoreth. I went to her room and knocked. She came to the door. “You look tired Naughty One. Let’s get you back into bed. Come on.” She said soothingly. She scooped me up in her arms. Then she carried me to my bed and laid me down. She then covered me up with the blankets. “Just sleep now Naughty One.” She said. I nodded and fell asleep.

I woke due to another nightmare. Tears started streaming down my face. I ran to David’s room. I knocked on the door. David came to the door. He could tell I was scared. He picked me up and placed me on his bed. He grabbed a washcloth from his bathroom. “Let me clean your face Sweetie. Then you can tell me what’s wrong.” He said soothingly. He gently washed my face then had me blow my nose. “Now tell me what scared you so.” He said. I told him of the nightmare and how I’m thinking of cutting ties with my parents. “That’s a pretty big decision Sweetie. I’d talk to Alec if you have any questions. For now tho, you look like you could use some hugs and cuddles. Let’s get you into your room. Come on.” He said soothingly. I nodded. He lifted me up and carried me back to my room. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. She could tell I needed some hugs and cuddles. She sat on the bed and hugged me. She and David sat on either side of me holding me and loving on me. I yawned. “Sounds like someone is ready to go back to sleep. Nanny will sit here in the chair.” Nanny Ashtoreth said. David helped me lay down, covered me up, then laid beside me. He then pulled me closer to him. I snuggled up next to him and fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up later and broke down. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. She came over to me, sat down on the bed, and held me in her arms while I let the tears fall. David walked in. Nanny Ashtoreth got up to get a warm washcloth and some tea. David then sat on the bed. He picked me up and held me. “What’s troubling you so? Eh? Come on tell me.” He said. I told him that I was mourning a relationship I wanted with my parents. “Oh Sweetie. I’m so sorry. You’ve got Nanny, Crowley, The 10th Doctor, and me. Now dry your eyes little one and let Nanny clean you up. I’ll go fix you some breakfast. Now you just relax.” He said soothingly. He gave me a hug before getting up and heading to the kitchen. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with the tea and washcloth. She sat on the bed. “Now then. Let’s clean your face and then David will be in with your breakfast. Then after you’re done eating, Nanny will give you a bath.” She said. I nodded. David brought in the breakfast tray after Nanny washed my face. I gladly ate since I was starving. Nanny Ashtoreth started the bath while David came and took the tray back to the kitchen. Nanny Ashtoreth then picked me up, carried me to the bathroom, undressed me, then placed me in the tub. She helped me get clean and washed my hair. After I got out, I walked to the TARDIS. I knocked on the door. The 10th Doctor answered and hugged me. After I walked back to the house, my phone went off. My mum left me a very nasty text. I walked in and the tears started streaming down my face. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed. She ran over and embraced me in a hug. “What happened Sweetie? Come on, tell Nanny.” She said soothingly. I showed her my phone. She read the text then handed my phone back to me. “Let Nanny fetch Alec Sweetie. You just sit here and I’ll be back.” She said. I nodded. She came back with Alec. Alec hugged me then asked me for my phone. I handed it to him. David walked in and noticed how I had tears streaming down my face. He came over and rubbed my shoulders. I got up from the chair. He picked me up and held me in his arms. I started sobbing again. “You’ll be alright Sweetie. Just let it out. I’m here.” He said soothingly. I then started yawning. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed. “Sounds like someone is a bit sleepy! Come on little miss, let’s get you to bed.” She said. She then picked me up and carried me to bed. She laid me down and covered me up with the blankets. “Nuh Night little one. Nanny will be here watching over you.” She said soothingly. I nodded and drifted off.

I woke up due to my phone going off. My mum left a nasty text. I broke down. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. She gently picked me up and held me in her arms. “Nanny is here Sweetie. Now dry your eyes and tell Nanny what’s troubling you.” She said. I quietly showed her my phone then started sobbing again. She read the message, put the phone down then held me again. “You’ll be okay Sweetie. Nanny is here. Nanny has got you. Now let’s go get you some tea, shall we?” She said. She sat me on the bed and went to fix me a cup of tea. I got up to walk into the bathroom to wash my face. I tripped over the rug and went flying face first into the bathroom. I landed hard in the bathtub. Wound up with a good size cut on my forehead. Nanny Ashtoreth ran in when she heard the noise. “Oh my goodness! Let Nanny fetch David. Go sit on the bed, Nanny will be right back.” She said. David came in not long after that. “Let me have a look at that cut Sweetie.” He said. I sat still while he examined my cut. “You hit the edge of the tub pretty hard. There’s a piece of the corner stuck in the wound. Let me go get my tools and then I’ll fix you up luv.” He said. I nodded. He walked out then came back in a bit later. He put on his headlamp and mask. “Okay. Lay down for me please luv.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth helped me lay down. David sat on the side of the bed where he needed to work and went to work removing the shard from my cut. Then he cleaned and bandaged it. “Now just take it easy luv. I’ll be back in later.” He said. At that moment my phone went off again. Another text. I read it and started replying back. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed and with a stern look held out her hand. I handed her my phone and she handed me the tea. “Drink that Sweetie. Nanny will take your phone to Alec.” She said. I nodded and started drinking my tea. My left hand started hurting so I got up and walked to David’s office. My mum showed up then and before I got to the office, a rock hit me in the back of my head. Alec heard the noise and ran out of the library to go after my mum. David had followed him out. He noticed me and carried me back to my bed. I was out. David laid me on my tummy and went to work on my injuries. I woke up later and Nanny Ashtoreth was sitting in the chair by my bed. When she saw me wake up, she came over and sat on the bed. “How do you feel luv?” She asked. “Like I have a really bad headache.” I answered. She smiled. “Well given what you just had happen, that sounds about right.” She said. David came in. He gently hugged me. “I’m going to give you some meds to help with the pain. Just one wee poke.” He said. Then he injected me. Then he laid me down. “Alec will be by to talk to you later. Just rest now luv.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth covered me up with the blankets. “Go to sleep luv. Nanny will be here if you have a nightmare or need anything.” She said soothingly. I nodded and drifted off.

That night a thunderstorm and a nightmare woke me up. I got up and walked to David’s room. I knocked on the door. He came and saw the fear on my face when he opened the door. “What’s wrong Sweetie? Nightmare?” He asked. I nodded. He sat on the bed. “Come on in Sweetie. Come on. Let’s see if we can put you to rights eh?” He said. I walked in and sat on the bed. He held me in his arms and soothed me. “Now let’s get you back to bed shall we? I’m sure Nanny Ashtoreth is waiting for you.” He said. He picked me up and carried me back to bed. Nanny Ashtoreth was sitting on the bed. David handed me to her. “Let Nanny get you back to dreamland Naughty One. You’ll be alright Sweetie.” She said soothingly. Then she rocked me to sleep. I fell asleep in her arms.

The next day I went for a walk. It started to rain however. While walking back to the house I tripped and fell into a pond. I was able to get out but was soaking wet. The storm turned into a thundering downpour so when I got to the house I was shivering due to being cold and wet. Rory saw me walk up and immediately ran out to me, picked me up and carried me straight to the exam room. David noticed and ran in. He and Rory immediately got me out of my wet clothes and wrapped me up in a warm dry towel. David immediately started rubbing my body trying to warm me up. David then wrapped me up in a warm blanket. “This should warm you up luv. Let’s get you into bed so that you can stay warm. Rory built a fire in the fireplace and you will have heating pads on you to help you get warm. I’m also going to get you hooked up to an IV so that you stay hydrated as well.” He said. He then lifted me up off the table and carried me to my bed. He laid me down. Rory came in and placed heating pads on me. David then covered me up with heavy blankets. “Now then. One wee poke luv then you’ll be set. Nanny Ashtoreth will be keeping an eye on you.” He said. I nodded. I fell asleep not long after. Later I woke up extremely hot and sweaty. David walked in to check on me. He could tell I was hot. “Well looks like you are warmed up! Hopefully not too hot tho. Let me take your temperature luv.” He said. I laid there. He took my temperature. “Looks like you have a bit of a fever. I’ll have Nanny Ashtoreth bring you some meds. I’m thinking you caught something after being cold and wet.” He said. He then walked out. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with a bottle of meds and a spoon. “Okay little one, open your mouth for Nanny. Come on. That’s it.” She said as she put the spoonful of meds in my mouth. My throat felt a bit sore so I texted David. He walked back in with his flashlight. “Okay luv. Open your mouth for me.” He said. I did. “It’s a bit red Sweetie. I’ll have to keep an eye on it. Now try to rest.” He said soothingly. Nanny Ashtoreth came in and sat on the bed as I drifted off.

Later I woke up due to having a coughing fit. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed and immediately ran and got David. David ran in. He picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. He then turned on the hot water. He held me in his lap facing the tub so that I’d breathe in the steam to ease my breathing. He then got some tissue ready and had me cough. Sure enough, I coughed up a bunch of mucus. “That’s a girl! Now then let’s clean you up eh?” He said. He then got a washcloth wet with warm water and gently cleaned my face. “My throat really hurts David.” I said. “Well let’s see what we can do to fix that luv. Come on.” He said soothingly. He carried me back to bed. “You just wait here and rest. I’ll be right back.” He said. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth then walked in and helped me under the blankets. I felt pretty hot. Nanny Ashtoreth felt my forehead. “I’ll have David take your temperature little one.” She said I nodded and just laid there. David walked back in with a few things. He first took my temperature. “You’ve got a high fever luv. Now let me listen to your lungs and then I’ll have a look at your throat.” He said. He listened to my lungs which didn’t sound that great. “Okay open your mouth for me luv.” He said. He took a look at my throat then had me close my mouth. “It’s still pretty red. I’ve got meds that should help. Open up again luv. Come on. That’s it. Now swallow. Good girl.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth had taken the heavy blankets off the bed and came back in with a sheet. After David was done, he and Nanny Ashtoreth went outside of the room to talk for a moment. David basically told her to let him know if my condition changes. She nodded and said she would. David walked back to his office and Nanny Ashtoreth walked back into my room. She covered me up with the sheet. “Now just rest little one. Nanny is here.” She said soothingly. I nodded and drifted off.

I woke up later feeling really hot. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I ended up throwing up then I walked into the shower and tried to take a cold shower. I ended up starting to shiver. My knees buckled and I fell on the floor. David ran in. He knelt down beside me. “Think you have got a flu bug luv. Let’s get you into bed and then I’ll have a look at you.” He said soothingly as he picked me up and carried me to bed. He laid me on the bed and started examining me. He felt my tummy which was painful due to me being sick earlier. He gently pressed down. I winced. “I’m sorry. I know it hurts luv. I’ll get a heating pad for you to help with the pain.” He said. I nodded. He then felt my forehead and had a look at my throat which was still red. He helped me get into a clean nightie and covered me up with a light blanket. He then walked to his office to get a heating pad and some meds. He handed the meds to Nanny Ashtoreth to give to me. She walked in. “Nanny has some meds for you to take little one. Now open your mouth for me. Come on. That’s it. Now swallow it. There you go. That should help your sore throat and upset tummy.” She said. David walked back in. He gently placed the heating pad on my tummy. “Now go back to sleep luv. I’ll be back in to check on you later. He said soothingly. I nodded and drifted off.

That night, I woke up shivering and couldn’t get warm. My throat was hurting pretty bad too. David walked in to check on me. He sat down on the bed, lifted me up, and held me in his arms. “You are ice cold luv. Let me make you some soup. It will help soothe your sore throat as well. I’ll be right back luv. You just lay down.” He said soothingly. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in right after David walked into the kitchen. She had some meds for me to take. “Open your mouth little one. Now swallow. This will help you get better.” She said. She then gently hugged me. I winced cause my chest hurt due to coughing hard and due to the sickness. She noticed and had David come back in. He lifted up my nightie and gently felt my chest. “Does this hurt Sweetie?” He asked. I winced and nodded. “I think your lungs are a bit inflamed due to this flu bug you’re fighting. I’ll be right back with some pain meds. Now Nanny Ashtoreth is going to feed you some soup. Behave yourself and I’ll be back.” He said. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with the bowl of soup. She knelt down by the bed and fed me spoonfuls of the soup. Then when I finished eating, she pulled out a wet washcloth and gently washed my face. David came back in with the pain meds. “Take these. They should help with the pain.” He said. Before I could take them I ended up having a very bad coughing fit. I coughed up a lot of mucus. Nanny Ashtoreth ran back in at that moment. David had put the meds on the table, then he took the sheet that was covering me off. As he put the sheet in the laundry room, Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up, carried me into the bathroom, cleaned me up, and got me into some clean night clothes. She then placed me back into bed. I started shivering right then. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed and sat on the bed, she then picked me up and held me in her arms to try to warm me up and soothe me. David walked back in. He poured a spoonful of pain meds into a spoon. “Right then. Open your mouth please luv. That’s a girl!” He said as he gave me a spoonful. Then he readied a syringe with meds to help me sleep. “Okay luv. One wee poke.” He said as he injected me. Nanny Ashtoreth then laid me on the bed. She then sat in the chair by the bed. David sat beside me on the bed to monitor my breathing as I drifted off.

I woke up due to pain and due to a nightmare. David was sitting on the bed next to me. He could tell I was in pain. “Let me have a look at you luv. Then let’s see what we can do to ease your pain.” He said soothingly. I nodded. He gently lifted up my nightie and gently felt my chest. I winced. Then he gently felt my tummy. That was painful too. “Let me give you some pain meds luv. Then I’ll take your temperature to see if your fever is gone.” He said. I nodded. He got up to get the things he needed from his office. I felt a bit cold. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. I asked her for a heavy blanket since I was cold. “Of course Dear but if you start burning up again, I’m going to cover you up with a sheet again.” She said. I nodded. David came back in. “Okay luv. A few wee pokes then you’ll be alright.” He said. I laid there as he injected me. He then took my temperature. “You still have a fever luv so I recommend you just rest.” He said. I nodded. He covered me up with the heavy blanket and sat by me as I slept so that he could monitor me.

Later I woke up feeing cold. I got up and walked to David’s room. I gently knocked on the door. He answered. “What’s wrong Sweetie? Are you okay?” He asked. I told him I was cold after having a nightmare. He got up and hugged me. He then walked me to his bed. “You are going to sleep in here tonight. I don’t want to move you unless I absolutely need to since you are still sick. Lay back down now.” He said sternly. I did what I was told. He gave me a cup filled with liquid sleeping meds. “Drink that.” He said. I drank it even tho it didn’t taste good. He then helped me lay down and covered me up. “Now get some sleep luv. I’ll keep an eye on you.” He said soothingly. I tried to sleep.

I woke up later feeling really hungry. David had stepped out for a bit. I started feeling some pain again. David walked back in with a bowl of soup. “Are you hungry Sweetie? I’ve got some chicken noodle soup for you.” He said. I told him I was. He put the soup on his nightstand. “Let’s get some food into you luv.” He said. I nodded. He sat me in his lap, picked up the bowl off the nightstand then started to feed me. I then started coughing after eating. My chest started hurting. He laid me down on his bed. “Let me have a look at your throat luv.” He said. He grabbed a flashlight. “Open your mouth for me luv. That’s it. It’s still red luv. Now I’m going to listen to your lungs.” He said. He pulled out his stethoscope and had me breathe. “They still don’t sound good. Bed rest and fluids for you. You are to stay in here. Nanny Ashtoreth will be in to check on you.” He said. I nodded and laid back down and tried to sleep.

I woke up later due to a nightmare. Nanny Ashtoreth walked into David’s room. She picked me up and held me in her arms. She held me and tried to soothe me. David walked in. He picked me up out of Nanny Ashtoreth’s arms. He held me. “I’ve got some soup for you. How are you feeling?” He asked me. I told him that I was doing okay but felt drained. “I suggest you just take it easy today luv. After I feed you, Nanny Ashtoreth will give you a bath. The 10th Doctor will be here to visit you. Alec also wants to talk to you as well.” He said. I nodded. He fed me the soup then walked out. Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up and carried me to my room. “Now then. Let’s get you all cleaned up little one. Come on.” She said. I nodded. She sat me down on the bed while she got the bath started. Then when she was ready for me, she got me undressed and carried me to the tub. She sat me in it. Then she rolled up her sleeves and started scrubbing my body and washed my hair. Then she helped me out of the tub, dried me off, and got me redressed. I then checked my phone which had many rude messages on it. I then walked to the library. Alec was waiting for me. I showed him the messages. He took my phone to read them and so on. I walked out to the TARDIS and knocked on the door. The 10th Doctor opened the door. He gently hugged me. “You look like you’ve been through one hell of a week Sweetheart.” He said. I then told him all that happened. He hugged me a bit tighter after I finished. That night, Nanny Ashtoreth tucked me into bed and fell into a restless sleep. The next day, I went out but got into a fight with my mother. I made an appointment to see David at his office. I then drove to his office. I walked up to the receptionist desk. “I have an appointment to see Dr. Tennant.” I said. The receptionist got me checked in and I waited. Crowley came out and walked me into an exam room. He took my vitals and then wrote down what I was there for. Then he said “The Doctor will be with you shortly.” and walked out. I patiently waited. David then walked in. “What trouble have you gotten into this time luv?” He asked. I told him what happened. “Well then. Let’s get you cleaned up and tended to. Then I’ll have Nanny Ashtoreth give you a ride home. I’ll be back at your place tonight to take care of you.” He said. I nodded. He tended to and cleaned my wounds. “Now I’ll go fetch Nanny Ashtoreth. You behave yourself and I’ll see you tonight.” He said. He walked out. A little bit later Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. She walked me to her Bentley. My car had been miracled back to the house. Nanny Ashtoreth got me into the car then drove me home. She then walked me into my room. She got off my shoes and helped me get under the covers. “David wants you to rest now. He will be here to check on you tonight.” She said. I nodded and tried to rest.

I woke up later due to my phone going off. I rejected the call. I listened to the voicemail. It was my mum. I deleted the message then broke down. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. She noticed the tears streaming down my face. She sat on the bed. Picked me up and held me in her arms while I sobbed. “It’s alright Sweetie. Nanny is here. You are safe little one. Now let’s get you cleaned up and then you can tell Nanny what upset you so.” She said. I stopped sobbing. She went to the bathroom, got a washcloth wet with warm water, then came back and sat on the bed. She had me face her and she began to gently clean my tear strewn face. Before I could tell her what was wrong, my mum called again. I broke down again. Nanny Ashtoreth looked at my phone and rejected the call. “I take it your mum upset you Sweetie?” She asked. I nodded. She held me in her arms again. “I know what will make you feel better. Just sit there and Nanny will be right back.” She said. So I sat and waited. Nanny Ashtoreth walked back in with the 10th Doctor. He sat down on the bed. “Nanny tells me that something’s troubling you Sweetheart. I’m here to make a house call.” He said. I broke down again. I also started shivering. He took off his coat and wrapped it around me then picked me up and held me in his arms. “You’ll be alright Sweetheart. I’ve got you. Just let it out.” He said soothingly. After I had cried all my tears, he sat me on the bed. “Now let’s see what’s troubling you eh?” He said. He then gently put his hands on my face to see what was going on. “Looks like your mum is triggering you. Well I’m here to take care of you today. Let’s get you into a nice hot bath with lavender to relax you. Then we will fix you some tea. Doctors orders.” He said. I nodded. He went and drew a bath for me. Then he undressed me and carried me into the bathroom and placed me into the tub. He then got a sponge wet and put lavender body wash on it and started to gently scrub my body. Then he got a towel, wrapped me in it, and placed me on the bed where Nanny Ashtoreth was waiting to get me into some warm clothes while he went and fixed me a cup of tea. My phone went off again so while the 10th Doctor was in the kitchen, I walked to the library but Alec wasn’t there. So I walked back to my room and texted him with the messages and told him how mum was harassing me. The 10th Doctor walked back in with my tea and a bowl of soup. He had me sit in his lap and he fed me the soup. Then he handed me the cup of tea which I started to drink. My phone went off again. It was mum again. Alec had just driven in. Nanny Ashtoreth walked him into my room while the phone went off. He took it and walked into the library to deal with mum. I started shivering which caused the teacup to fall from my hand and shatter. The 10th Doctor picked me up and held me close to him to try to calm my body down. Nanny Ashtoreth cleaned up the broken glass and spilled tea. I curled up in a tight ball in the Doctor’s arms. He held me and tried to soothe me. I ended up falling asleep in his arms to the sound of his two hearts beating.

I ended up having a terrible night terror. It caused me to wake up screaming and shivering. The 10th Doctor ran in along with Nanny Ashtoreth. He immediately tuned on the light, saw me shivering, and immediately took off his coat and wrapped it around me. He then picked me up and held me in his arms. “What’s wrong eh? Was it a nasty night terror Sweetheart? If so I might have something that will settle you down.” He said. I told him it was a night terror. “Well then. Let’s get you cleaned up and sorted out shall we?” He said. He then sat me on the bed while he went to get a few things. Nanny Ashtoreth went and got a warm wet washcloth and some clean pajamas to replace the sweaty, snot and tear covered ones. She got me undressed, washed my face, and helped me into a clean nightie. The Doctor walked back in. He had a cup of chamomile tea for me to drink and a warm blanket. He sat on the bed, picked me up and held me in his lap. “Now you drink this and I’ll wrap this round you.” He said as he handed me the tea and wrapped me in the blanket. After I drank the tea, I started shivering again out of fear. He held me. “I’ve got you. You’re safe. You’ll be alright Sweetheart.” He said soothingly. I curled up in a tight ball. “Let’s see what’s frightening you so. I’ll see what I can do to soothe you Sweetheart.” He said. He then placed his hands on either side of my face. He could see the monsters I was facing. “I’ll stay with you tonight Sweetheart. You and I can cuddle and I’ll be here if you wake up again. Nanny is here too. Let’s lay you down now Sweetheart. Come on. Under the covers you go.” He said. He helped me under the covers. He gently kissed my forehead. He laid beside me under the covers and pulled me in close to him. I fell asleep to his two hearts beating.

Later I woke up due to another night terror. The 10th Doctor noticed. He was sitting beside me on the bed. “What’s wrong Sweetheart? Another night terror?” He asked. I nodded. He gently lifted me up and held me in his arms. I snuggled up to him in his arms. He did what he could to soothe me. “You’ll be alright Sweetheart. You just relax and take it easy. I’ve got an errand to run but I’ll be back later.” He said. I nodded. I fell back asleep for a while but woke up due to feeling pain in my back and neck. I went to David’s office. He saw me walk up. “What is it luv? What’s wrong?” He asked. At that moment I winced. David noticed. “Let’s have a look at you. Come on.” He said as he walked me to the exam room. He sat me on the table and started examining me. He saw something crawling on my back. I felt pain then. He lifted up my shirt armed with a set of tweezers. He saw what it was. “So you’re the one causing the problem! Naughty little bugger.” He said. He then showed me the tweezers which were holding a wasp. He killed it then threw it in the trash. “Now let me take care of those stings luv. I know they are painful so I’ll try to be as gentle as I can.” He said. He then went to work cleaning and dressing the wounds. He then gave me some meds for the pain. “The meds I gave you will make you sleepy so I’ll have Nanny put you to bed luv. Then I’ll check on you in a bit.” He said soothingly. He went to go get Nanny Ashtoreth. I was falling asleep on the table. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. “Looks like someone is a bit sleepy. Let’s get you to bed Sweetie. Come on.” She said. She then picked me up and carried me to bed. She laid me down then covered me up with the blankets. “Just sleep Sweetie. Nanny will wake you up if David or the 10th Doctor come in.” She said. I was already asleep. 

I woke up later due to a night terror and pain. I sat up. David walked in. “What’s wrong luv? Are you okay?” He asked. I shook my head. “Well let me have a look at you and we will go from there.” He said. He picked me up and carried me to the exam room. He sat me on the table and started to examine me. He took a look at the sting sites on my back and neck. “These are a bit swollen luv. Let me get you something to help with that.” He said. He brought me some meds and a glass of water. “Now you swallow these. They should bring down the swelling.” He said. I took them. “Now you just take it easy and behave yourself.” He said. As I walked out of the office, I tripped on the rug, went flying down the stairs, and collided with the potted plant and coffee table. David heard the commotion and came down the stairs. My head was bleeding as was my left shin. “Oh my goodness. Are you okay?” He asked me. I said no. “Let’s get you cleaned up and I’ll tend to your wounds. Come on.” He said as he picked me up and carried me to the exam room. He removed my pants and cleaned up my shin and bandaged it up. He then cleaned up the cut on my forehead and placed a bandage on it. “Now I’ll have Nanny come and take you back to your room.” He said. He went out and got Nanny Ashtoreth. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in and picked me up and carried me to bed. I fell asleep for a while. I woke up later due to another nightmare. David walked in to check on me. “Are you okay luv?” He asked. I shook my head. He picked me up and held me. “Don’t worry luv. It was just a nightmare. I’ve got you. You’ll be alright. Now just take a few deep breaths. That’s it. Now just relax.” He said soothingly as he held me. The 10th Doctor walked in. “Let me guess. A nightmare.” He said. David nodded. He handed me to the Doctor. “Now you just relax Sweetheart. I’ll take care of you.” The 10th Doctor said soothingly. I snuggled up in his arms. He held me. I fell asleep to the sound of his two hearts beating.

A nightmare woke me later. I got up and grabbed a heavier blanket from the closet since I was cold. I crawled back into bed with the blanket. I then started shivering due to being cold. I fell out of bed due to shivering. Nanny Ashtoreth and David ran in. I was curled up in a tight ball on the floor. David looked me over, noticed that I wasn’t hurt, and picked me up. He held me in his arms then handed me to Nanny Ashtoreth. She held me in her arms and did her best to soothe me. She then walked out. I went to David’s room. I knocked on the door. He answered. “What’s wrong luv? Are you okay?” He asked. I told him that I didn’t want to sleep alone due to being scared. “Do you want to come in here then?” He asked. I nodded. “Come on in then. Come on. You can cuddle in here with me luv.” He said. He sat on the bed and I walked in. I banged my knee on the bedpost when I walked over to the bed. He got up and helped me maneuver around it. He and I both sat on the bed. My phone went off. “I thought Alec had your phone.” He said. I told him that Alec had given it back. I was just about to reply to a message when David gave me a stern look. “Give me that. You can look over it in the morning. Right now I want you to relax, not get stressed out.” He said. I gave him my phone which he put in the top drawer on his nightstand. He then started to rub my back. “You need to relax, luv.” He told me. I crawled in his lap. He held me in his arms. Nanny Ashtoreth knew I was in David’s room so she came in with a cup of warm milk. “Drink this Sweetie. It will help you relax and sleep.” She said. As I drank it, David rubbed my back and shoulders. I put the cup on the other nightstand when finished. David helped me lay down. I snuggled up close to him and fell asleep. 

The next day I woke up feeling very stiff and sore. David walked in when I woke up. “You look like you’re a bit sore Sweetie. Lay on your tummy for me.” He said. I rolled over onto my tummy. He gently lifted up my nightie. He gently felt my back which felt pretty tender and sore. “I’m going to give you a massage Sweetheart. Your muscles are very tense and feel like there are some knots. I’ll be as gentle as I can getting them out. Don’t move Sweetie.” He said. He then went to work on my back. My phone went off. David picked it up and glanced at it then rejected the call. He then went back to work on me. It was pretty painful. “Your body has been under a lot of stress. No wonder you’re in knots!” He said while working on a pretty big knot. When he was done, he grabbed some lavender lotion and rubbed it on his hands. “Okay now I’m going to apply lavender lotion to your back Sweetie. Should help relax you. Then you can rest. I’ll have Nanny Ashtoreth bring you a cup of tea.” He said. He then rubbed my back with lavender lotion. Nanny Ashtoreth brought me a cup of tea. I drank it. David then helped me lay back down. “Just sleep Sweetie. I’m here if you need anything.” He said soothingly. I nodded and drifted off.

The next morning, Nanny Ashtoreth woke me up since I had to go to an early appointment at David’s office. The nurse came into the room since they needed to do some bloodwork. As soon as I saw the needle, I ran out of there. Nanny Ashtoreth was in hot pursuit however. I managed to duck into a supply closet and hid. When I thought the coast was clear I ducked out. However when I got out to the parking lot, Nanny Ashtoreth ran after me. She picked me up and carried me back inside. “Naughty little one! Now let’s get you back inside. Now if you behave and don’t punch or attack the nurse, Nanny will get you an ice cream.” She said. I did what I was told and sat in her lap while they got the amount of blood they needed. I was pretty sore so I curled up in Nanny Ashtoreth’s lap. They then gave me a shot. After the appointment was over, I was pretty tired and sore. Nanny Ashtoreth carried me back to the car, got me settled in my seat, then we were off. Since I was pretty worn out, Nanny Ashtoreth drove me back home. She got me out of the car and carried me inside. She took off my shoes and socks, laid me on the bed, then covered me up with a blanket. “You just take a bit of a nap Naughty One. I’ll be back in later.” She said. I drifted off.

Later Nanny Ashtoreth woke me up by gently rubbing my shoulders. “I’ve got your ice cream little miss. How are you feeling?” She asked as she helped me sit up. I was a bit sore from everything that happened that morning. I glanced down at my left arm where they had drawn blood. I had a good sized bruise. “My goodness! Let Nanny get you some ice. Go ahead and eat your ice cream little one. Nanny will be right back.” She said. She got up and ran to the kitchen. I gladly munched on my ice cream. Nanny Ashtoreth walked back in, sat on the bed next to me, picked me up, held me in her arms, and placed the bag of ice right where the bruise was. “Now that should help the pain Naughty One.” She said. I curled up in her lap. She held me. Later she checked on the bruise. “Looks like it’s already starting to heal. Now then. It’s bath time for you.” She said. While she was in the bathroom getting the bath ready, I ran outside and climbed up into a tree. I really didn’t want a bath. I climbed down and found some dirt to play in however. Nanny Ashtoreth came outside looking for me. She found me playing in a pile of dirt. “Goodness! Look at what a mess you are! Now it’s really bath time for you!” She said sternly. I tried to run but she quickly picked me up. She carried me straight to my room and into the bathroom. She undressed me and placed me in the tub. She then rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a sponge full of soap. She then held me in place and proceeded to scrub all the dirt off me. She then went to go get a towel. I sat and waited. She came back in, picked me up in the towel, and carried me to my bed. She dressed me in a clean nightie. “Now behave yourself little one and no more running outside. It’s getting dark and I’d rather you stay clean.” She said. I nodded. I had my phone on the nightstand. I picked up a book off my bookshelf and started reading. My phone went off. My mum called but I rejected the call. She then left a very angry message in my messenger app. I got up and took my phone to Alec. He saw the pain and fear written in my face when I walked in. He came over to me and hugged me. I told him what happened. “I’m glad that you are ignoring her messages and coming to me. If anything else comes up, you know where to find me.” He said. I thanked him and walked out. I then walked to David’s office. He saw me walk up. I just wanted some hugs. He could tell. He came out, picked me up in his arms and carried me to the living room. He sat down in a chair with me in his lap. I cuddled up to him. He rubbed my back telling me “Everything is gonna be okay. You’ll be alright luv.” After that I walked back to my room. I sat on the bed. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. I stood up. “What’s wrong little one?” She asked. I walked over to her with sadness and pain in my eyes. She could tell what I wanted and embraced me in her arms. “Nanny is here little one. Now let’s get you settled into bed and Nanny will bring you a cup of tea. Then after that how about a cuddle eh?” She said. I smiled and nodded. “Alright then that’s settled. Now into bed you get. Come on.” She said. I climbed into bed. She covered me up with the blankets. “Now just wait there and Nanny will be back with your tea.” She said. I patiently waited. She came back with the tea. She sat down on the bed. I crawled into her lap. She handed me the tea which I drank. When I finished, I snuggled up close to Nanny Ashtoreth. She held me in her arms. I fell asleep.

Later a nightmare woke me up. A thunderstorm started too so that also scared me. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in to check on me. She saw the fear written on my face. “What’s wrong little one? Are you okay?” She asked. At that moment a very loud clash of thunder startled me. I ran into Nanny Ashtoreth’s arms. She picked me up and held me. “Nanny is here little one. I’ve got you. Now settle down and relax. Shhh.” She said soothingly. She held me and rubbed my back. She sat down on the bed with me in her arms. As soon as I fell back asleep, she gently laid me down and covered me up with the blankets. The storm continued on and woke me up again. This time I ran outside. I ended up getting more frightened and running until I was too tired to run. I started shivering due to being cold and wet. As soon as I stopped I walked back to the house. When I walked into my room, Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. “Look at you! You are soaking wet! Naughty little one! Now let’s get you into dry clothes and back into bed!” She said sternly. I sat on the bed while she fetched a towel and some dry clothes. She undressed me then dried me off. She then got me into dry clothes. She helped me under the covers. I fell back asleep for a while. I woke up due to another nightmare. Nanny Ashtoreth was sitting in the chair by the bed. As soon as I woke up she came over to me. She sat on the bed, picked me up and held me in her arms. “Nanny is here little one. It was just a nightmare. Nanny has got you.” She said soothingly as she held me. I fell back asleep in Nanny Ashtoreth’s arms. 

The next day, my alarm woke me up. I turned it off and fell back asleep. Later Nanny Ashtoreth came in with some oatmeal and a cup of tea. She gently woke me up. After she left I glanced at the food then laid back down. I was tired, not hungry. I fell back asleep. Nanny Ashtoreth walked back in, noticed the untouched food, and sat on the bed. She gently woke me up again. “You need to eat little one. Come on. Let’s get some food into that tummy.” She said. “But Nanny I’m not hungry. I wanna go back to sleep.” I protested. “Right now you are going to eat. Come on.” She said a bit more sternly. I laid back down. However Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up before I completely laid down. She sat me in her lap and got ready to feed me. She got a spoonful of oatmeal ready and said “Okay Sweetie open your mouth for Nanny. Come on.” I didn’t want to so she kept trying. Finally she ended up prying my mouth open and getting the food in that way. “Now your tummy is full and you are good to go. Now drink your tea.” She said as she took the dishes to the kitchen. After she walked out, I was still in a defiant mood so I took the tea cup and threw it on the floor, shattering it. Then I ran out into the yard. It was a cold rainy day out so I had no problem finding a patch of mud to play in. Nanny Ashtoreth had come into the room and found the shattered cup and tea on the floor. She figured I was outside being naughty. She miracled the cup back together then walked outside. I was happily getting dirty and wet when I saw some black heels in front of me. I looked up. It was Nanny Ashtoreth. She had her hands on her hips and a pretty stern look on her face. I knew at that moment that I was in trouble. She picked me up and carried me back inside. She sat me on a towel in the bedroom while she got a bath started. When she was ready she came back out for me. I started to make a run for it but she picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. She undressed me and placed me in the tub. She went to grab some soap and a sponge. She came back in with rolled up sleeves ready to scrub me down. I was very fidgety so she held me in place while scrubbing me down. Then she picked me up and dried me off. I tried to run outside but she caught me. Before she got me dressed, she placed me on her knees and spanked me. After that I tried again to be defiant. “Seems that you have not learned your lesson yet Naughty One.” She said sternly. She then placed me back on her knees and spanked me a bit more. Then she got me dressed. I was to stay on my bed until Nanny Ashtoreth came back in with dinner.

I didn’t realize that I had fallen asleep while waiting for Nanny Ashtoreth to come back in with dinner. Guess being naughty wears you out! Nanny Ashtoreth walked in and sat on the bed. She gently woke me up. “Are you going to behave now for Nanny and eat or are you going to be naughty?” She asked. I was feeling pretty hungry which my tummy let Nanny Ashtoreth know. She smiled and held me in her lap so that she could feed me. “Now then let’s get some food into your tummy. I’ve got some soup and a grilled cheese sandwich for you.” She said. She would break off bites of the sandwich, dip them in the soup, then feed me a bite. I ate the whole sandwich and soup. “Goodness! You were definitely hungry little miss!” She said as she washed my face. She then picked up the dishes to take them to the kitchen. I walked out to the living room and sat down to do some reading. In a while Nanny Ashtoreth came to me informing me it was time for bed. “But Nanny, I’m not tired. I don’t want to go to bed.” I protested. “If you don’t go to bed, you will be grouchy tomorrow. Come on. Let’s get you ready for bed. First a hot bath, then into your pajamas, then teeth then bed.” She said. She picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. She then went into the bathroom to start a bath for me. I got off my bed and ran past David’s office and the library into the basement. I ran into the hallway down there. Meanwhile David had noticed and ran down after me. He caught up to me and picked me up. “Where do you think you’re going? Are you being naughty? Come on. I’m sure Nanny Ashtoreth is looking for you luv.” He said. He carried me upstairs and into my room. Nanny Ashtoreth had gotten the bath ready so David undressed me and carried me into the bathroom. He placed me into the tub. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in and started scrubbing me clean. David got a towel and a clean nightie ready for me. When Nanny Ashtoreth was done, she carried me into the bedroom. David dried me off and got me dressed. Then Nanny brushed my teeth. Nanny Ashtoreth had turned her back for a minute so I took the chance to bolt. I again ran towards the basement. David again ran after me. He caught me before I got downstairs. “Gotcha! Now what are you doing out of bed eh? Come on naughty little one. Back to bed you go.” He said. He carried me back to bed. He sat me down on the bed, covered me up, and sat beside me to prevent me from sneaking out. “Now Naughty One, it’s time for you to go to bed and dream sweet dreams.” Nanny Ashtoreth said. “But I’m not sleepy Nanny. I’m wide awake.” I said stifling a yawn. “Sounds like someone is sleepy.” David said. With that he and Nanny Ashtoreth tucked me in. I laid there until they left the room. Then as soon as they were out of the room, I ran out of the room. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed. “What are you doing? Get back in bed!” I heard her yell. David saw me from his office. He ran after me. I made it to the basement and hid in one of the rooms. As soon as I thought the coast was clear, I snuck out. I made my way to the sliding glass door downstairs and snuck outside. I wanted to go for a walk even tho I was barefoot. I didn’t get far however. David had followed me and since I wasn’t looking behind me, he picked me up saying sternly “Where do you think you’re going? Sneaking out is naughty! Now back to bed with you.” He carried me back to bed. Nanny Ashtoreth tucked me in again. This time she sat in the chair by the bed and David sat on the bed watching me. Not too long after that I drifted off.

That night, a very loud thunderstorm awoke me. I ran to David’s room. His door was open. He was putting some books back on a shelf. When he turned around he saw me standing in the doorway trembling. “Hello Sweetie. What are you doing up eh? Are you okay?” He said. At that moment a loud clash of thunder startled me. I ran over to him. He picked me up and held me. “You’ll be alright little one. I’ve got you and you’re safe. Now let’s get you calmed down now eh?” He said soothingly. He sat me down on the bed for a minute. The thunder startled me more. I started trembling harder. David noticed and picked me up. He held me and rubbed my back. “Let’s get you back to sleep now luv. Come on.” He said soothingly. He carried me to bed. He sat me down on the bed then walked out. The thunder started up again. I ran out of my room and hid in one of the other rooms in a corner. David noticed. He walked into the room that I ran in. I was hunched down curled up in a ball in the corner. He found me. When he hugged me, he noticed that I was cold. “You are ice cold. Let’s get you warmed up then we will go from there luv. Come on.” He said soothingly as he picked me up. He carried me to his room. He sat me on the bed. He then wrapped me up in a blanket and held me. The wind started howling outside. I curled up closer to David. “What a nasty storm tonight eh? You are staying in here. I don’t want you running like crazy then hurting yourself. Now let’s lay you down luv. You don’t have to be crunched up in a ball. I’m going to gently uncurl you.” He said as he gently straightened me out. He covered me up with a heavy blanket. He rubbed my neck and shoulders as I drifted off.

Later that night a nightmare woke me up. I sat straight up breathing heavily. David woke up when he felt me sit up. “What’s wrong luv? Nightmare?” He asked. I nodded. He held me in his arms. “I know what might help get you relaxed. Wait here luv.” He said. I curled up in the blanket and waited. He walked back in. He gently picked me up and carried me to my room. He sat me on the bed. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. “There’s a lavender bath ready for you little one. Let’s get you into it and see if that helps you relax.” She said. She carried me into the bathroom, got me undressed, and placed me in the tub. I drifted off in the bath. I ended up having another nightmare that scared me to the point where I got out of the bath, put on a robe, and ran. I slipped, fell, and hit my head on the sliding door knocking me out. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed and fetched David who then picked me up and carried me back into the exam room. He examined me, cleaned me up, dried me off and Nanny Ashtoreth put me in a clean nightie. When I came to, I was in the exam room. David was standing by my side. I tried to get up. He immediately grabbed me. “Hey! Easy easy! Let me help you. Last thing you want to do is hurt yourself again.” He said. I got off the table but felt woozy and almost fell. He picked me up. “Let’s get you back to my room luv. I’m going to put you on observation and I’m going to keep an eye on you. Come on luv.” He said as he carried me to his room. He laid me on the bed. I tried to sleep. Another thunderstorm woke me up later. David was sitting beside me. I broke down due to fear. He held me. “It’s alright luv. I’m here. It’s just a very stormy night again luv. I’ve got you.” He said soothingly. He got up and walked out for a minute. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with some tea. She sat beside me and rubbed my back as I drank the tea. I started shivering. Nanny Ashtoreth wrapped a blanket around me. “You’ll be alright Sweetie. Nanny is here and Dr. Tennant will take care of you as well. Now let’s get you back to bed little one.” She said soothingly. David walked back in. He sat beside me. A clash of thunder startled me again. David and Nanny Ashtoreth held me as I started shivering. “Let me get a heavier blanket. Stay with her Nanny. I’ll be right back.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth held me in her arms while David grabbed a heavy blanket. He came back in and wrapped me up in it. I had my teeth clenched due to shivering. “Come on luv. Relax. Come on.” David said soothingly. Not long after that I warmed up so he gently unwrapped me. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with some warm milk. “Drink this Sweetie. It will warm you up.” She said. I drank it. David picked me up and held me. He rocked me in his arms. I fell asleep in his arms.

Later I woke up due to a nightmare. I walked upstairs and out to the balcony. I stood out there in the rain getting drenched. David had noticed that I wasn’t in his room so he and Nanny Ashtoreth were looking for me. David found me out on the balcony. “What do you think you are doing? You are soaked to the bone! Come on. Back inside luv. Let’s get you dried off and in some warm dry clothes.” He said. He walked me back to his room. He went to get some dry clothes. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with a towel. “Naughty little one. Let’s get you out of those wet clothes and dried off shall we?” She said. She undressed me and started to dry me off. David came in with a dry nightie which Nanny Ashtoreth put on me. She then stepped out for a minute. David examined me then helped me under the blankets. He went to his office for a moment. He handed some meds to Nanny Ashtoreth for her to give me. She walked in with them. “Dr. Tennant wants you to take these Sweetie. They will prevent you from getting sick.” She said. She then poured out a spoonful for me. I didn’t want to take it but did. David walked back in. He sat on the bed. I crawled into his lap. He held me until I fell asleep in his arms.

The next night, I was in my bed sleeping until a nightmare woke me. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in to check on me. She saw the fear written on my face. She picked me up and held me in her arms. “Nanny is here little one. Now try to go back to sleep.” She said soothingly. I fell back into a restless sleep. However something startled me later. I ran out into the downpouring rain. I got completely drenched. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed that I was outside in my nightie. She ran outside and picked me up. She carried me back into my room. “What on earth were you doing out in the down pouring rain little one? You are soaked to the bone! Let’s get you warmed up and dried off. Then I have some breakfast for you.” She said. She sat me on my bed. Then she went and got a towel and some dry clothes. She got me out of my soaked nightie and dried me off. Then she got me dressed. I sat there and waited for her to bring me my breakfast. She brought in some oatmeal and tea. “This should warm you up little one.” She said. I gladly ate it all. The storm carried on. Later that night the thunder scared me so I ran to David’s room. David heard me coming and ran out to me in the hallway. I was shivering and in tears. He picked me up and held me. “You’ll be alright luv. Let’s get you back to bed eh?” He said soothingly. He helped me get settled back in my bed. However the storm terrified me again. This time I ran past Nanny Ashtoreth’s room. She heard me run past. She ran out of her room after me. She picked me up and carried me back to bed. “Naughty little one! Let’s get you back to bed. It’s time to sleep little miss.” She said. When she placed me in my bed I said “But Nanny, I’m not sleepy. I don’t want to go to bed!” “It’s past your bedtime Naughty One. Come on. Under the covers you go.” She said. I stayed until she left the room. Then I got out of bed. However she caught me and placed me back in my bed. David made a cup of tea with a sedative in it and handed it to Nanny Ashtoreth to give to me. Nanny Ashtoreth walked into my room with the tea. “Dr. Tennant wants you to drink this Naughty One. It will help you sleep.” She said. I drank it and immediately felt sleepy. Nanny Ashtoreth walked over to my bed and helped me lay down. She then tucked me in as I fell asleep.

I then had a nightmare that woke me up. David walked in to check on me. He saw the fear on my face and picked me up and held me. “You’ll be alright luv. It was just a nightmare. You’re safe and I’ve got you.” He said soothingly. “Now let’s get you a cup of tea and we will go from there.” He said. He sat me down on the bed and walked into the kitchen. He made me a cup of tea and walked back in. He sat down on the bed and then placed me in his lap. I drank the tea. “Now tell me what’s going on.” He said. I told him all the fears and everything going on in my mind. He held me. My head started to hurt. I winced which David noticed. “What is it? What’s wrong?” He asked. I told him my head was hurting. He started to examine my head. “On a scale of 1-10 what is your pain level?” He asked. I told him it was about a 7. He carried me to the exam room. He examined me a bit more then went and readied a syringe with pain meds. “Okay just a wee poke luv. This should help the headache.” He said then injected me. He then carried me back to bed. “Now let’s get you back into bed and off to sleep luv.” He said soothingly. He laid me down and covered me up with the blankets. He watched over me as I drifted off.

The next morning my head was still a bit sore. David came in with some breakfast and some pain meds. I took the meds. He then walked out. I wasn’t hungry tho. At that moment my phone went off. My mum called me. I answered. After the call I threw the plate of food on the floor then started shivering. Nanny Ashtoreth and David ran in. “Naughty little one! You don’t throw your food on the floor in anger!” She scolded me. David noticed that I was shivering and sat on the bed beside me. He held me in his arms and said “Deep breaths luv. Come on. That’s it. You’re okay. I’ve got you.” Nanny Ashtoreth cleaned up the mess. Mum once again called me. I answered but then hung up and threw the phone out the door. Alec noticed and saw that my mum once again was calling. He picked up my phone and went to the library to deal with her. I was ready to throw a fit but before I could, David caught me and picked me up. He held me firmly in his arms. “You need to relax. Deep breaths Sweetie. Come on. Relax.” He said. After he walked out I ran outside. I just needed to run a bit. I tripped over a root tho and cut my knee. I walked back into my room. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in as I came in. “What did you do little one? Sit on the bed and let Nanny have a look at your knee.” She said. I explained how I was running and tripped over a tree root. “Well maybe next time you should slow down a bit little miss.” She said. She then grabbed some antiseptic and a washcloth. “Now this may sting a bit Sweetie.” Nanny Ashtoreth warned me. She then started cleaning my cut. Then she put a bandage on it. “Okay you are good to go. Now no more running!” She said sternly. I went into the living room and curled up with a good book. Before I knew it Nanny Ashtoreth came to let me know it was time for bed. “But I don’t want to go to bed Nanny! I’m not tired!” I exclaimed. Before she could stop me, I ran. She chased after me, caught me, and carried me to my room. She placed me on the bed while she got a bath started. When she came back out, I tried to run but she caught me. She carried me into the bathroom where she undressed me then placed me into the tub. I didn’t want to stay still so before she started scrubbing me down, she went and got David to help her. David held me in place while she got me clean and washed my hair. David then got the towel, picked me up in it, and carried me to my bed where he got me dressed. Nanny Ashtoreth then tucked me in. David cuddled with me until I fell asleep in his arms.

The next day, Nanny Ashtoreth was out so David came in and got me up. I went for a walk which felt good to be outside. It started to rain so as I headed back home I got drenched. I walked in but slid on the hard floor. David noticed and came running. Luckily I wasn’t hurt, my back was a bit sore. He helped me into my bedroom. He helped me out of my wet clothes and wrapped me up in a warm dry towel. Nanny Ashtoreth had come back from whatever she had been doing so she walked in. David had started a hot bath to have me soak in and get warm. When he was ready for me, he had Nanny Ashtoreth carry me in. She placed me in the tub. David gently rubbed my sore back and massaged it a bit. Then he wrapped me up in a dry towel and handed me over to Nanny Ashtoreth who dried me off and got me dressed. After she was done, I walked to the library to talk to Alec. There was a note saying he was out but that he’d be back later. There was another note underneath that one telling me to stay out of trouble. I walked to Crowley’s room. He answered after I had knocked. “Well hello little miss! What kind of trouble have you been getting into?” He asked. He motioned for me to come in. I sat down and told him how I had been pretty demon-y lately. I listed everything I had done. He laughed and said “I’ve trained you well it seems little miss. You’re definitely a demon but you’ve also got a bit of Time Lord in you too. If the 10th Doctor were here he’d be proud.” At that moment a voice behind me said “Indeed I am!” I turned around. In the doorway was the 10th Doctor! I ran over to him. He picked me up in his arms and held me. “I take it you missed me Sweetheart?” He said. I smiled and said yes. He hugged me and carried me to the living room. I sat in his lap. When Nanny Ashtoreth told me it was time for bed, the 10th Doctor carried me to bed. He sat on the bed and I crawled in his lap. He held me in his arms. I fell asleep to the sound of his two hearts beating.

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling a bit cold. I sat on the edge of the bed looking for my slippers. I found them but as I got up after putting them on, I hit my head on the bedside table knocking it over. David ran in. “What happened? Are you okay?” He asked. I clutched my sore head with one hand and shook my head. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in and turned the light on. She immediately started cleaning up the mess of the potted plant and table that had fallen. David came and sat beside me on the bed. “Did you hit your head luv? Let me have a look at it.” He said soothingly. I had scraped my head and had a nice bump forming. He gently kissed the area. “Let me get some ice for that luv. That way the swelling will go down. Meanwhile Nanny will get you settled. I’ll be right back.” He said. I nodded. After Nanny Ashtoreth had cleaned up the mess, she walked back in. “Now little one let’s get you settled down and ready to go back to dreamland. David will be back in a moment.” She said as she helped me lay down and covered me up with the blankets. David walked back in. He sat beside me on the bed. He cleaned the swollen area of my head then placed the ice on it. “Now go back to sleep luv. I’ll keep an eye on you.” He said soothingly. I started to feel cold. “David, could I please have another blanket? I’m cold.” I said. “Of course luv. Wait just a minute.” He said. He walked over to the closet and grabbed a heavier blanket that he covered me up with. He made sure that I was layered up with blankets, then returned to his spot on the bed. “There now, is that better luv?” He asked. I nodded. “Okay. I’m here if you need anything else luv. Now try to sleep.” He said. I nodded and tried to drift off while David kept an eye on me.

I ended up having a nightmare. I was shivering. David was not there but Nanny Ashtoreth walked in as I woke up while shivering. “Sweetie are you okay?” She asked. I shook my head and asked where I was. “You are in your bedroom love.” She said. “Oh.” I replied. I was still shivering. “Did you have a bad dream little one?” She asked. I nodded. She sat on the bed. I broke down out of fear. Nanny Ashtoreth lifted me up and held me in her arms. “It was just a dream love. I’m here and I’ve got you.” She said soothingly. She helped me back under the covers, gave me a hug then walked out. I didn’t feel ready to fall back asleep however. I got up and walked to David’s room. The door was open. He was reading. He looked up and noticed me standing in the doorway. “What are you doing up Sweetie? Having trouble sleeping?” He asked. I nodded. “Well let’s see what we can do to fix that. How about a cup of hot cocoa to start with?” I smiled and told him that sounded good. He got up, walked me back to my room, then went into the kitchen to make my hot cocoa. He came back in with the mug. “Now you might want to let this cool down a bit. It’s very hot.” He warned me. I nodded. He gently rubbed my back and shoulders. After it had cooled down a bit I drank the cocoa. David then looked at me. “Look at you. You’ve got chocolate all over your face! Stay there. I’m going to take these to the kitchen then I’m going to come back and clean your face little one.” He said. I took the opportunity to get outside and jump into a mud puddle outside. David noticed as did Nanny Ashtoreth who came to check on me. David put on his robe and ran outside to grab me to bring me back inside. Before I could run off, he picked me up and carried me back inside my room. Nanny Ashtoreth started a bath, and David got me out of my muddy wet clothes. He then carried me into the bathroom and placed me in the tub. He took off his robe, rolled up his sleeves, and readied a washcloth with soap. While his back was turned, I climbed out of the tub and ran down the hallway. Nanny Ashtoreth chased me down however. I hid in one of the empty rooms but I had left a trail of wet footprints behind which gave away my hiding place. Nanny Ashtoreth told David which room I was in. He found me, picked me up and carried me back to my room. “Now Naughty One, you are going to get clean. Nanny is going to assist me so that you stay put.” He said sternly. However I ran back out but this time Nanny Ashtoreth caught me. She placed me back into the tub and kept watch outside the bathroom door. David grabbed his soapy washcloth and proceeded to scrub me down. He then washed my face and hair. After that he wrapped me up in a dry towel and sat me on the bed. I snuck out while he and Nanny were talking. The 10th Doctor was sitting in the living room and saw me run out with a towel wrapped around me. “Oy! Where do you think you’re going?” He asked. I ran past and didn’t say anything. He got up and ran after me and caught me. “Are you being naughty? I think you are Sweetheart. I have a feeling David is looking for you as is Nanny Ashtoreth. Come on. Back into your bedroom we go.” He said. He carried me back into my room. He placed me on my bed. David walked over to dry me off. I wanted to run again but the 10th Doctor placed a firm hand on my shoulder and gave me a stern look that said “Don’t even think about it” so I stayed put while David dried me off. Then Nanny Ashtoreth got me dressed. The 10th Doctor helped me get under the covers and helped me lay down. “Now go back to sleep and behave yourself Sweetheart.” He said sternly. I nodded and drifted off.

Later I woke up from a nightmare and was shivering. I ran to David’s room. His door was open. He saw me run up and embraced me in his arms. “You’re freezing! Come on let’s get you warmed up.” He said soothingly. He sat me down on his bed and wrapped a blanket around me. He then sat beside me and rubbed my back and shoulders. As soon as I was warmed up, he had me walk back to my room. However I was wide awake so I walked to Nanny Ashtoreth’s room. I knocked on the door. She got up and answered. “What are you doing up little one?” She asked. I told her a nightmare had woken me up and that I couldn’t fall back asleep. “Well Nanny will fix that. Come on little one. Let’s get you back in bed.” She said as she picked me up. She carried me back to my room. She placed me on the bed and covered me up. “I’m feeling a bit cold Nanny. Can I please have another blanket?” I asked. “Of course Dear.” She said. She then got another blanket from the closet and placed it on me. “Now lay down little miss. Nanny will keep her eye on you.” She said. I nodded and drifted off. 

I slept until I woke up due to a nightmare in the morning. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. I was cold and tried to get warm. Nanny Ashtoreth could see how cold I was. She immediately ran and got David. David ran in. “Are you okay luv?” He asked. I shook my head. He sat on the bed. He picked me up and held me in his arms. I snuggled in close to his chest. “You’ll be alright luv. Let’s get you some breakfast. I’ll be back with something warm for you to eat. Nanny Ashtoreth will help get you warmed up while I make you breakfast.” He said. I nodded. He walked out to the kitchen. Nanny Ashtoreth sat beside me on the bed and wrapped a blanket around me. “Let’s get you warmed up Sweetie. David will be back in a moment.” She said soothingly. David walked in with a tray of food. He put the tray on the nightstand and had me sit on his lap. He then placed the tray on the bed and rubbed my shoulders while I ate. I was still a bit cold. After I finished eating, Nanny Ashtoreth took the tray back to the kitchen. David had me face him while he washed my face. Then I snuggled up close to his chest again. He held me in his arms and rubbed my back. I felt a bit fragile. I didn’t want to leave the comfort of his arms. My phone went off. David glanced at my phone and rejected the caller. “Who called?” I asked him. “Your mum. She can leave all the messages she wants. I don’t want you getting stressed out right now.” He said. I cuddled up with him. He hugged me. “How do you feel now luv?” He asked. “I’m starting to warm up a bit.” I said. “That’s good.” He said. He then got up to go to his office. I curled up with a good book. My phone went off yet again. This time I answered it. My mum and I got into probably the worst row ever. I was shouting when Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. With a stern look on her face she motioned for me to give her my phone. She then walked out with my phone to hand to Alec. I got angry and was throwing a fit cussing and yelling. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. “Naughty little one! Guess I have to wash your mouth out with soap!” She said sternly. I ran out. Nanny Ashtoreth caught me however. She carried me back into the bathroom. She got the bar of soap wet while holding me. She held my mouth open and scrubbed the inside of my mouth with soap. When she was done, she had me sit on the bed. I stayed there until Alec came in. He talked to me a bit. Then he said “Next time your mum calls you, bring the phone straight to me.” He said. I nodded. Mum called again. Alec took the phone and walked out. However I felt an anxiety attack coming on so I ran to David’s office. David saw that my anxiety was starting to act up. He ran towards me and lifted me up in his arms. He carried me back to my room and sat down on the bed. My anxiety got so bad that I felt sick. David noticed and helped me into the bathroom where I threw up. He was sitting on the bed when I walked in. I crawled into his lap and broke down. He held me and soothed me. I curled up close to his chest. “You’ll be alright luv. I’ve got you and you’re safe. You’re going to be okay.” He said soothingly. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. I ran over to her. She lifted me up and held me. “Nanny is here little one. Now let’s go wash your face. Come on.” She said soothingly. She carried me into the bathroom and sat me on the counter beside the sink. She got a washcloth wet with warm water. She gently washed my face. I yawned. “Is someone a bit sleepy? Well let’s get you into bed then Sweetie.” She said. David got up. Nanny Ashtoreth laid me down and covered me up. “Just sleep Sweetie. David and I will be back in later to check on you later.” She said as she kissed my forehead. I drifted off. 

Nanny Ashtoreth walked in later and gently woke me up. “I brought you a cup of tea Sweetie. Then when you are done drinking it, Nanny will give you a bath little one.” She said. I nodded and drank the tea. She walked into the bathroom and started a bath for me. I could smell the lovely scent of lavender. When I had finished my tea, Nanny Ashtoreth walked me into the bathroom. She helped me get undressed and helped me into the tub. She then readied a washcloth with warm water and lavender body wash. She started to gently scrub my body. Then she washed my hair. Afterwards she grabbed a towel, helped me out of the tub, and wrapped the towel around me. She then helped me get dressed. I went and sat on the bed. “How do you feel now love?” She asked. I told her I felt relaxed. She smiled and gently hugged me. Then she walked out. I opened up a book and started reading. I later walked outside. I went for a walk in the woods. I unfortunately tripped over a tree root, went flying into the hard ground, and my arms got scratched up by blackberry vines. I walked back to the house covered in dirt and in pain. David saw me walk up. He ran out to me. “Goodness! Look at you! Let’s get you cleaned up and tended to luv. Come on. You are going straight to my room.” He said. He walked me into his room and sat me on the bed while he got what he needed to tend to my scratches. He then walked back in and sat on the bed beside me. “This may sting a bit luv. I also need to remove pieces of thorn that are in the scratches. I’ll be as gentle as I can luv.” He said soothingly. He was very gentle while tending my scratches. “Now let’s get you into a bath so that these can soak a bit and then I’ll bandage them up.” He said. He got me out of my dirty clothes and went and started a bath for me. He then came and walked me into the bathroom. He helped me into the tub. It hurt a bit when my arms touched the hot water. “I’m sorry luv. I know it’s painful. Just let your arms soak a bit.” He said soothingly. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. “What on earth? Did you get into mischief little one?” She asked. I told her I tripped and fell and my arms got caught in some blackberry vines. She came over to me and gently squeezed my shoulders. “Well little one I’ll get your bed ready for you. David wants you to rest a bit when he’s done with you.” She told me. I nodded. David helped me out of the tub. He then wrapped me up in a towel. Before he could bandage my arms up tho, I ran out of his office still wrapped in the towel. The 10th Doctor was in the living room as was Crowley. They noticed me run past and down the hall. The 10th Doctor looked at Crowley and asked, “Do you think she’s being naughty?” Crowley replied “Quite possibly. Let’s go after her.” They both followed the wet footprints to the room where I was hiding. They stood outside the doorway and waited. Sure enough when I tried to run out, the 10th Doctor picked me up followed by Crowley. I managed to squirm out of his grasp but I forgot that Crowley was right behind him. Crowley picked me up and they both walked me to David’s office. My scratches had opened up and were bleeding. “Now naughty little one, let me bandage those up then into bed with you. Nanny Ashtoreth is waiting for you.” David said. He bandaged up my arms. The 10th Doctor then picked me up and carried me to my room. He sat me down on the bed. Nanny Ashtoreth dried me off and got me into a nightie. She then helped me under the covers. The 10th Doctor sat down on the bed. I crawled into his lap. He held me. I fell asleep to the sound of his two hearts beating.

David woke me up later. “I’m here to change your bandages and to clean your wounds if need be luv. Can you sit up for me?” He said. I slowly sat up as he turned on the light by my bed. He gently removed the bandages. I was a bit sore so I winced. The 10th Doctor and Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. They sat on either side of me and held me while David cleaned and bandaged my arms. He then walked out to get some pain meds for me to take. Nanny Ashtoreth gave me a hug and the 10th Doctor rubbed my shoulders. I was hurting. “I know you’re in pain Sweetheart. Just lay down for a bit. David will be back in soon.” The 10th Doctor said. I laid down. The 10th Doctor sat on my pillow with my head and neck in his lap. He gently rubbed my neck. David walked back in with pain meds for me to take. The 10th Doctor helped me sit up and I took the meds. Then I laid back down with the 10th Doctor keeping watch over me. 

Later I woke up in pain so I ran to David’s room. He was awake and the door was open. He saw me run up. “What are you doing up eh? Are you hurting luv?” He asked. I nodded. He came over to me and hugged me. “Well let’s get you taken care of luv. Come on in here.” He said as he walked me over to the bed. I sat down while he got me some meds. He handed them to me and gave me a glass of water. I took them. He then gave me a hug and sent me on my way. Instead of going to my room tho, I walked upstairs and stood out on the balcony. It was a bit cold but not bad. I stood out there for a while. I sat down since I felt a bit tired. It also got a bit colder so I crunched up into a ball. Nanny Ashtoreth saw me and came out to the balcony. “What are you doing out here? Naughty little one! You are going to catch a cold if you stay out here long enough! Come on. It’s way past your bedtime!” She said sternly. She then picked me up and carried me back to my room. She sat me on the bed and wrapped me up in a blanket. Then when I was warmed up, she helped me under the covers. “Now it’s time for you to go to bed and sleep little one.” She said. “But I’m not sleepy Nanny. I don’t want to go to bed!” I said. I fell asleep pretty quick tho but then I had a nightmare that woke me up and caused me to scream out of fear. Nanny Ashtoreth heard me and came running. David came too. “What’s wrong love? Bad dream?” She asked. By this time I was in tears. Next thing I knew Nanny Ashtoreth was holding me in her arms. “It’s alright love. Nanny is here. It was just a bad dream. You’re safe. Hush now little one.” She said soothingly. She held me in her arms until the tears stopped. David had gone back to bed since Nanny Ashtoreth had everything under control. Nanny Ashtoreth then looked at me and said “Now then. Let’s clean up your face and then let’s get you back to sleep little one.” She said. She carried me into the bathroom and got a washcloth wet with warm water. Then she gently cleaned my face. Afterwards, I started yawning. “Sounds like someone is ready to go back to sleep! Come on love. Back to bed.” She said. She laid me down on the bed then covered me up with a blanket. She then kissed my forehead. “Goodnight love. Nanny will keep her eye on you and keep you safe.” She said soothingly. I fell back asleep.

Later another nightmare woke me up. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in to check on me. She saw me sitting up. “What’s the matter love? Another nightmare?” She asked. I ran towards her. She picked me up and held me in her arms. “Nanny is here love.” She said soothingly. She could feel the sweat streaming down my face. “Goodness. Let’s get you into the bath love. That way Nanny can clean you up a bit. She placed me on the bed while she went to get a bath started. I however didn’t want to take a bath. So I ran out of the bedroom and hid in one of the various rooms in the house. Nanny Ashtoreth however had a feeling where I was and found me. She picked me up and carried a very squirmy me back to my room and into the bathroom. “Now naughty little one let’s get you cleaned up.” She said. She got me undressed and into the tub. She gently cleaned me up. Then she got me into a clean nightie. She then placed me back into my bed. “Now try to sleep little one.” She said as she helped me under the covers. I drifted off. The next day I walked into David’s office. He took a look at my arms and they were healed up. “Now I want you to stay out of trouble luv. You behave yourself now.” He said. I smiled and told him I’d try to. I went and got something to eat and curled up with some breakfast and a good book. I later got a phone call from my mum. She had called to chew me out and criticize me. I hung up and went to the library. Alec wasn’t there so I left my phone on his desk with a note. I walked to David’s office. He could see the sadness and pain on my face. “What’s wrong luv? Did you get a call that upset you?” He asked. I walked over and sat in his lap and broke down. He held me in his arms and rubbed my back. “It’s alright luv. You just let it out. I’ve got you.” He said soothingly. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in and gently hugged me as well. I stayed in David’s lap. Nanny Ashtoreth walked out and made me a cup of tea. David pulled a washcloth out of his desk drawer and gently cleaned up my face. Nanny Ashtoreth walked back in with the cup of tea. “This should help you feel better luv.” David said, handing the cup to me. I drank it while he rubbed my back and shoulders. Someone came to the front door and pounded on it. It was my mum. Alec had returned at that moment so he ran to the door and chased her away angrily chewing her out as well. I started shivering out of fear. David held me close to him. “It’s alright luv. Take some deep breaths for me. Come on. That’s it.” He said soothingly. Alec walked into David’s office and asked me some questions. “You are going to sleep in my room tonight luv. I just have a feeling you are going to have a rough night.” David said. I had some dinner then Nanny Ashtoreth walked me into David’s room and gave me a bath. Then she got me into David’s bed. I sat and waited for David. He came in and sat beside me. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in and sat on the bed too. “I’m afraid to fall asleep David and Nanny. What if I have a nightmare?” I asked. “Nanny and I will be with you tonight luv. If you have a nightmare we will be right here if you wake up.” David said soothingly. I crawled into his lap and he held me while Nanny Ashtoreth sang a lullaby. I drifted off.

That night I had a nightmare that caused me to wake up shivering. David noticed. He sat up and gently picked me up and held me in his arms. “It’s alright luv. I’m here. You’ll be okay. Just take some deep breaths.” He said soothingly. I curled up close to him. He got up to go make me a cup of tea. I got up out of bed. I ran into the hallway mainly out of fear. Nanny Ashtoreth saw me. She ran after me and picked me up. She carried me back into David’s room. She sat down on the bed and held me in her arms. “Nanny is here naughty little one. Just relax. Hush now.” She said soothingly. David walked back in with the tea. He sat on the bed beside Nanny Ashtoreth. He handed me the cup. “This should help you go back to sleep luv. Just be careful. It’s pretty hot.” He said. I slowly drank it. Then David put the cup on the nightstand. Nanny Ashtoreth held me while singing a lullaby. I fell back asleep in her arms. I had another nightmare. I woke up screaming. David had stepped out for a moment. He and Nanny Ashtoreth heard me and came running. When they came in, I was sobbing. Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up and held me in her arms. “It’s alright love. Nanny is here. Take some deep breaths.” She said soothingly. David went and got a washcloth. He sat on the bed. Nanny Ashtoreth handed me to him. “Now then let’s get your face cleaned up shall we?” He said. He held me while washing my face. He went to put the dirty washcloth in the laundry room. I ran out trying to follow him. I didn’t want to be alone. Nanny Ashtoreth saw me run out and picked me up and carried me back to David’s room. She sat on the bed and held me. “David will be back in soon little one. Let’s get you relaxed enough to go back to sleep little one.” She said. “But I don’t want to go back to sleep Nanny! I’m not tired!” I said. She had placed me on the bed. I got up and ran. Nanny Ashtoreth chased me down the hallway. Crowley opened his door to see what was going on and Alec came out of the library. I ran into the basement. Nanny Ashtoreth was right behind me. I unfortunately ran into the room where the pool was. I unfortunately ran and fell into the pool. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. I swam to the steps. Nanny Ashtoreth wrapped me up in a towel. “You are being extremely naughty! Come with me little one. We will get you into dry clothes then into bed you get.” She said sternly. She carried me to my room. She placed me on the bed, dried me off, then put a clean dry nightie on me. David walked in. “Time for bed now naughty one. I’m going to stay in here and help Nanny keep an eye on you.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth helped me lay down and covered me up with a blanket. I drifted off with David watching me.

I woke up later. David was sitting beside me. A thunderstorm had started outside. A clash of thunder caused me to jump. David caught me and held me. “It’s alright luv. It’s just a terrible storm. I’ve got you.” He said soothingly. He held me in his arms. I snuggled up to him. He rubbed my back. I fell back asleep in his arms. The next time I woke up due to a nightmare. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in to check on me. She could hear me breathing heavily. She walked over to my bed and turned on the light on the nightstand. “Are you alright love?” She asked. I said no. She sat beside me on the bed. “Was it a bad dream?” She asked. I nodded. She gently hugged me. “Let Nanny fix you a cup of tea Sweetie and then let’s see what we can do to get you back to sleep.” She said soothingly. I nodded. She walked out to the kitchen to make me some tea. David heard her and they talked for a bit. He then walked into my room. He sat down on the bed beside me. “Nanny tells me you had a bad dream. Are you okay luv?” He said. I shook my head. He then gently lifted me up and held me in his arms. “You’ll be alright Sweetie. Nanny and I are here.” He said soothingly. Nanny Ashtoreth walked back in with my tea. David placed me back on the bed. Nanny Ashtoreth handed me the tea. She sat beside me on the bed and rubbed my shoulders. After I drank all my tea, Nanny Ashtoreth helped me lay back down and get settled under the covers. David sat beside me while Nanny Ashtoreth sat on the other side of me and sang a lullaby. I drifted off.

A nightmare woke me up later. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. “What’s wrong love?” She asked. I got up out of bed and ran into her arms. She picked me up and held me. “Look at me love. It was just a bad dream. Nanny is here and she’s got you.” She said soothingly. I rested my head on her shoulder. She rubbed my back then placed me back on the bed. “Now go back to sleep little one.” She said. She walked out. I then walked to David’s room. I knocked on the door. He answered. “What are you doing up Sweetie?” He asked. I told him I had a nightmare and was having a hard time falling back asleep. “Sounds like you need Nanny to get you back to sleep. Wait here luv.” He said. After a few minutes, Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. “What are you doing up little one? Well let Nanny get you settled and back to sleep. Come on.” She said. She picked me up and carried me back to my room. She sat me on the bed. She then sat on the bed. I crawled into her lap. She held me while singing a lullaby. I fell asleep in her arms.

My anxiety caused me to have a very restless night. When I woke up David was kneeling down beside my side of the bed. He was looking at me. “Sweetie are you okay?” He asked. “No I’m not.” I replied. I broke down. David sat on the bed, picked me up and held me. “What’s the matter eh? What’s wrong?” He gently asked. In between sobs I told him that my anxiety was bugging me. He held me and rubbed my back as I sobbed. “Well I’ve got you Sweetie. Now then. I’m going to help you relax.” He said. He laid me down on the bed on my side. He then gently rubbed my back and shoulders. I still was sobbing. “Hush now Sweetie. Relax. Come on. That’s it. Just relax now.” He said soothingly. I didn’t realize it but I started to curl up into a tight ball. “Hey now that’s not a relaxed state Sweetie. Let me uncurl you.” He said. He did gently uncurl my body. My joints popped which hurt a bit. My phone went off which caused my anxiety to start up again. David rejected the call. He then lifted me up and held me. “Relax luv. Come on.” He said soothingly. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. David placed me on the bed and went to talk to her. David then picked up my phone and walked out. He told me he’d be right back. Nanny Ashtoreth then sat on the bed, she picked me up and held me. “Just relax little one. David will be right back.” She said soothingly. David walked back in. He picked me up out of Nanny’s arms. “I have something that might relax you luv. Come on.” He said soothingly. He carried me into the bathroom, undressed me and placed me in a lavender scented bath. David then gently rubbed my body with a lavender scented washcloth. I fell asleep while he did it. Later David gently woke me up. “How are you feeling Sweetie?” He asked. I told him I felt like I have no energy. “Well luv. I’ve got some soup for you. Just drink it and then you can go back to sleep.” He said. I nodded. I sipped the tasty soup. Then he sat on the bed. I crawled into his lap. I snuggled up to his chest. He held me close. I drifted off in his arms.

The next day I was getting a bowl out of the cupboard for my oatmeal. However when I grabbed one, two fell out onto the floor and smashed. I had a few cuts on my bare feet due to the bits of broken glass on the floor. David ran in when he heard the noise. He immediately saw the mess and my feet. “Oh my goodness! Let me get you up out of the broken glass Sweetie! Then I’ll clean this up and I’ll tend to you.” He said. He picked me up and carried me to the exam room. He placed me on the table and told me to wait for him while he cleaned up the mess. He came in a bit later. He got what he needed to clean and bandage my wounds. He sat on a chair in front of me. “This may sting a bit luv. Need to clean these.” He said. He noticed a few bits of glass were in some of the cuts. He grabbed a set of tweezers and started getting the pieces out which hurt a bit. He then cleaned up the cuts and bandaged them up. “Now no more hurties little one!” He said sternly. I nodded. My tummy growled right then and there. David laughed. “Well sounds like someone’s pretty hungry after all that! Let’s go get you some breakfast eh?” He said as he carried me to my room. I smiled and nodded. He sat me on the bed then made me some oatmeal. He brought it in. He sat beside me on the bed as I ate. He then placed the bowl on the nightstand. “Now I want you to rest a bit luv.” He said soothingly. My feet started hurting. He handed me some pain meds. “Take these and rest a bit luv. Nanny will be in to check on you later.” He said. I took the meds and drifted off.

I went for a walk the next morning. My feet were very sore when I got home. David was out so I texted him to let him know what was going on. He texted me back:

I’m on my way luv. Just sit on your bed and wait for me. I’ll examine your feet when I get there.  
David

I replied back telling him thank you. I gently took off my shoes. I didn’t take off the socks cause they felt stuck for some reason. As soon as David got in the house, he immediately walked into my room. He grabbed a chair and sat in front of me while I sat on the bed. He tried to remove my socks but I felt pain. I winced. “I’m sorry luv. Let me get my scissors and some other things from my office. I’ll be right back. I’ll have Nanny Ashtoreth give you some pain meds. Wait here luv.” He said. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with a bottle of pain meds and a spoon. She poured out a spoonful for me. “Now open your mouth for me Sweetie. Now swallow. That’s it. Dr. Tennant says that will help with the pain you’re feeling.” She said. She then sat behind me on the bed and started rubbing my shoulders. David walked back in. He readied a syringe with numbing meds. “One wee poke luv. Then you shouldn’t feel anything in your feet while I’m working on them.” He said. I nodded as he injected me. He then started to gently cut the socks off my feet. Turns out I had blisters that popped and some blood blisters as well so the blood stuck to the socks. David gently removed the bits of sock from the wounds. He then cleaned and bandaged the wounds. I felt really tired. I nearly fell into Nanny’s arms. David noticed. After he was done, he sat on the bed and held me in his arms. I fell asleep with him holding me.

The next day I woke up in pain. David walked in. He examined my feet. “Let’s soak your feet in some hot water luv. Then I’ll get you something to eat. Come on.” He said soothingly. He walked me into the bathroom. He took the bandages off my feet and started the water. He then sat me on the edge of the tub and gently placed my feet into the water. It was a bit painful at first but then felt really good. David gently rubbed my feet while they soaked. When they were done soaking, David gently picked me up and carried me to my bed. He sat me down on the bed and gently dried off my sore feet. He then put clean bandages on my feet. “I’ll be back with some munchies Sweetie. You just rest.” He said. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. She gave me a hug. After she walked out, I felt something bite me. David walked back in with the breakfast tray and saw me wince. He placed the tray on the table and sat on the bed. He started to examine me. Turns out a spider had bitten me on my left arm. He placed the tray of food in my lap. “Go ahead and eat luv. I’ll get some ice and stuff to clean the bite. I’ll be right back.” He said. I nodded and gladly ate. Nanny Ashtoreth came and took the tray back to the kitchen while David sat down on the bed and started cleaning and icing my arm. Luckily the bite didn’t hurt much. “If it gets more painful, come get me. Now just rest.” He said. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. She sat down on the bed. I crawled into her lap. She held me and sang a lullaby while I fell asleep in her arms.

I woke up later that night due to pain, a nightmare, and a thunderstorm. I ran to David’s room and waited in the open doorway. David noticed. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He asked. Another clash of thunder startled me. I ran to him. He picked me up in his arms. “It’s alright luv. I’ve got you.” He said soothingly. He held me in his arms. “Relax luv. You’ll be alright and I’ve got you. You can cuddle with me tonight.” He said. I nodded. He placed me on the bed. Before he could cover me up tho, another clash of thunder startled me. I jumped. David caught me and held me. I fell asleep in his arms. He ended up leaving for an emergency appointment. I woke up due to the storm. I ran outside and fell into the overflowing pond. I swam hard and got out but wound up completely drenched. I walked back to the house shivering. Nanny Ashtoreth saw me and ran out to me. She carried me back inside. David was on his way back to the house so Nanny Ashtoreth ran and got Rory. Nanny Ashtoreth immediately got me out of my soaked clothes. Rory came into my room and dried me off and then wrapped me up in a heavy blanket. Nanny Ashtoreth placed my feet in hot water to warm them up. She then sat in the chair in front of me. “What on earth were you doing out there? How did you get so soaked?” She asked. I explained what happened. “Did you learn a lesson little one? Let’s hope you don’t get sick after this.” She said sternly. I nodded. David walked in and sat beside me. He hugged me. “Rory tells me you went for a swim in the pond little one. How do you feel?” He said. I told him I felt tired and that my muscles were sore from trying to get out of the water. I started sweating. David took the blanket off of me and helped me into some lighter clothes. I started feeling a bit cold again. David wrapped me up in a light blanket. He then laid me down on the bed. “Just rest luv. Nanny and I will keep an eye on you. Just try to sleep now little one.” He said. He then gently rubbed my back and shoulders until I fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night due to my tummy hurting. I also felt very cold. I curled up into a tight ball trying to get warm. David noticed when he walked in. He immediately grabbed a heavier blanket from the closet. He then sat beside me on the bed and covered me with it. My tummy was hurting stil. He could see the pain written on my face. “What hurts Sweetie?” He asked. I pointed to my tummy. He rolled me over on to my back. He gently felt my tummy. I winced a few times. “I think it’s just painful Sweetie. Let me get you a heating pad and some meds. I’ll be right back.” He said soothingly. I nodded. He got a heating pad and some pain meds from his office. He put the meds on the nightstand. He then gently put the heating pad on my sore belly. He then handed me the meds and water. I took them. It was really stormy outside. The wind blew the window open which allowed cold air and rain to get in, spraying me hard in the face. Nanny Ashtoreth ran in and immediately closed and locked the window. David got a washcloth and dried off my face. The wind had startled me causing me to bolt upright. This caused my tummy to hurt a bit more. David caught me. He placed me in his lap then placed and held the heating pad on my tummy. He held me in his arms. “Try to sleep luv. I’ve got you. The pain should go away soon.” He said. I nodded and tried to sleep in his arms.

Later a nightmare woke me up. I ran outside, tripped over a gopher hole, and twisted my ankle. I unfortunately startled a weasel. I wound up getting attacked. I was bitten and clawed up. I hobbled back to the house. I texted David when I got in. He told me he was on his way to my room from his room. I was on the floor. David walked in and immediately picked me up and carried me to the exam room. He placed me on the table. I told him what happened. “Sounds like you had a bit of an adventure. Let’s get you fixed up eh?” He said. He cleaned up the bites and bandaged them. Then he helped me get down. I had forgotten about my twisted ankle. David noticed and caught me before I fell. He sat me down in a chair. He examined my ankle. “Does this hurt?” He asked while examining it. I winced and nodded. “Looks like you bruised it up pretty good Sweetie. I’m going to give you a shot to prevent infection from the weasel attack. Then let’s get you to bed.” He said. He then readied a syringe and injected me. Then he picked me up and carried me to my bed. He then went to grab something from his office. I ran outside back into the wooded area. David noticed and had Nanny Ashtoreth come with him. While they were outside, I snuck back in. My ankle was throbbing. I had run downstairs and ran into the pool room. My ankle buckled so I fell in. David and Nanny Ashtoreth had come back in. They heard the splash and came running. Nanny Ashtoreth turned on the lights. David figured that my ankle had buckled due to being twisted so he jumped into the pool and got me out. He carried me to my bed. Nanny Ashtoreth was waiting. She got me out of my soaked clothes and wrapped me in a warm dry towel. David came back in with some ice and a bandage. After I was dried off, David started bandaging my ankle. “Well little miss, did you learn a lesson eh? You certainly were naughty.” He said. I didn’t say anything. I just sat there. When he was done, Nanny Ashtoreth got me into a dry nightie. “Now little one it’s time to go back to sleep.” She said. I was still awake however. I ran out and down the hallway. Sure enough I had both David and Nanny Ashtoreth chasing after me. I ran out into the backyard and started kicking the football around in the field. I had gotten far enough into the field that I thought I had lost both of them. I laid down on the nice cool grass and gazed at the stars. Next thing I noticed was a pair of black heels beside me. I looked up and saw Nanny Ashtoreth. I got up and started running again. However she caught me. “Come on naughty little one, back to the house we go.” She said sternly as she carried me back to the house. I tried to get out of her grasp but she held firm. I had gotten grass stains on my nightie so when we got to my room, she placed me on the bed, undressed me, and got me into a clean nightie. Then she walked out for a moment. She came back in with a bottle and a spoon. She poured some of the liquid from the bottle into the spoon. “Open your mouth for Nanny Ashtoreth love.” She said. I shook my head. She tried a few things to coax me into opening my mouth. I actually tried to run out of the room to avoid it. Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up however. She then firmly held me in her lap, once again readied the spoon, opened my mouth with the other hand, got the spoon in, then closed my mouth. “Now swallow it naughty one.” She said sternly. I gulped it down since it tasted awful. “Now time for bed naughty one.” She said. I laid down. She covered me up. Then she walked out. I laid there wide awake for a while.

The next morning my phone went off. I hung up since it turned out to be a wrong number. Then I fell back asleep. David walked in with some breakfast for me. He gently rubbed my back to wake me up. He then helped me sit up and placed the breakfast tray in my lap. He then sat behind me and rubbed my back and shoulders. “How are you feeling luv?” He asked. I told him I felt drained. He laughed and said “Well you had quite a night. You were very naughty and drove Nanny and I crazy.” I smiled and nodded. “I enjoy being naughty at times. It’s fun.” I told him, giving a playful smirk. He laughed again. “If you continue to be naughty I’m going to have to tickle you!” He said. I had finished eating. He started tickling me, causing me to lie on my back. He then started tickling my tummy. I rolled over…..onto the floor. As I got up to get back on the bed, I banged my foot on one of the legs of the nightstand . “Oh my! Are you okay? Did you get a hurty Sweetie?” He asked. I had scraped my foot pretty good on the nightstand. David noticed it was bleeding. He sat me on the bed then got a washcloth wet with warm water. He then came back and immediately applied pressure with the washcloth. “Let me get a band aid to place over this. Then I’ll give you some cuddles to make you feel better luv.” He said soothingly. I nodded. He ran and got a band aid and placed it over the cut. Then he sat beside me on the bed. I crawled into his lap. He held me and cuddled me. Then lunchtime came. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with a sandwich and some milk for me. David sat behind me and rubbed my shoulders while I ate. My phone went off. David noticed and rejected the call. “Who was it?” I asked in between bites. “A telemarketer.” David replied. I went back to finishing up my sandwich. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in and took the dirty dishes back to the kitchen. My phone went off again. This time it was mum. David had left the room for a moment. I answered. She started chewing me out. I hung up and broke down. David walked in. “What’s the matter luv? Are you ok?” I got up off the bed and walked over to him. “Awwwww luv. Come here. Come on.” He said as he held his arms open to embrace me. I walked into his arms. He picked me up and carried me over to my bed. He held me in his arms. He rubbed my back and soothed me. My phone went off once again. David rejected the call. He had me face him. “Let’s clean your face luv. Then I’ll get you some soup for dinner. Then I think it will be early bedtime tonight for you luv.” He said soothingly. I nodded. He made me some soup. Then after I ate, I crawled into David’s lap. Then I fell asleep in his arms.

My phone woke me up in the middle of the night. I answered it. It was my mum. I ended up hanging up. I was upset and so I ran outside. I ran out to the field. I laid down in the grass and started sobbing. Nanny Ashtoreth had noticed that I had run outside. I had cried myself to sleep. It was pretty cold out. David and Nanny Ashtoreth found me. Nanny Ashtoreth wrapped me up in a blanket and David picked me up and carried me back inside. He placed me on the bed. He placed another heavy blanket on top of me. He and Nanny Ashtoreth kept an eye on me. When I woke up the next morning, I was still pretty cold. David placed another blanket on me. He then knelt in front of me. “I’ve got some soup for you luv. Come on. Let’s get some food into your tummy now.” He said. He then fed me the soup. Nanny Ashtoreth had me drink some tea. Then David sat on the bed, picked me up and held me. “I saw who called you last. I handed your phone over to Alec.” He said. I started to shiver. David held me close to him. “You’ll be alright luv. I’ve got you.” He said soothingly. I later got dressed and went for a bit of a walk. Then I did some reading. Nanny Ashtoreth walked into my room. “Time for a bath and then into your jimjams dear.” She said. I didn’t want to take a bath tho so I ran. David caught me however. He carried me back into my room and got me ready while Nanny Ashtoreth started the bath. Then David carried me into the bathroom and placed me into the tub. Nanny Ashtoreth got me clean then got me into my jimjams. David was sitting on my bed. Nanny Ashtoreth handed me over to him. She sat beside him on the bed and sang a lullaby while David held me and rubbed my back. I fell asleep in his arms.

My anxiety woke me up later. I walked to David’s office. He was in there doing some reading. He looked up when he heard me walk up. “Having trouble sleeping luv?” He asked. I nodded. He came over and hugged me. “Let me go get Nanny luv. I’ll be right back. She can probably help you get back to sleep. If you wake up again, you know where to find me.” He said. I nodded and sat in one of the chairs to wait for Nanny Ashtoreth. She walked in a bit later. She picked me up and carried me back to my bed. “Now then little one let’s get you back to sleep shall we?” She said soothingly as she carried me down the hall. When we got back to my room, she sat on the bed with me in her arms. “Now then. Let’s get you back to sleep Naughty One. Come on.” She said. I felt worn out so I didn’t feel like being a brat. I just wanted to relax enough to sleep at least. Nanny Ashtoreth held me in her arms and rubbed my back until I fell back asleep. A nightmare woke me later. I ran to David’s office. He saw me run up and stepped out of his office. He held his arms out. I ran into them. “Sweetie you are ice cold! Let’s get you a warm blanket and then we will go from there. Come on.” He said as he carried me back into my room. He sat me on the bed while he went to go get a warm blanket. A loud noise startled me. I ran out of my room. Nanny Ashtoreth walked out into the hallway. “What’s wrong, love? What startled you so? Well Nanny is here now. Come on love. Let’s get you back into bed. You are trembling little one. Let Nanny get you a warm cup of tea. You just sit here. Nanny will be right back.” She said soothingly. I nodded. David walked back in with the blanket. “You are trembling luv. Come sit in my lap Sweetie. Come on.” He said. I sat in his lap and he held me. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with my tea. She wanted to talk to David so David sat me down on the bed, told me to drink my tea, and that he would be back. They walked to the library. I heard something that sounded like a bee wanting outside so I went over to the sliding door to let it out. It turned out to be a giant wasp. I dropped my teacup and ran out of the room. The 10th Doctor was in the living room. He saw me run out and caught me in his arms. “What’s wrong Sweetheart?” He asked. “Giant wasp.” Was all I could say. He ran into my room. He was able to teleport it away. I had stepped in the tea. The shattered cup had been cleaned up. I walked into the bathroom to wash my foot. Another loud noise startled me. I ran outside. The soft wet grass felt great on my bare feet. I decided to go for a late night dip in the pond. It was very cold but I didn’t mind. I knew I was being naughty since it was past my bedtime. Still I decided to see how long I could be there until Nanny Ashtoreth caught me. A bit later after I had swam to the bottom of the pond to touch the smooth rocks, I bobbed up and noticed a set of black heels. Nanny Ashtoreth stood there in front of me, hands on her hips, and a stern look on her face. She wrapped me up in a towel and carried me back inside. “Now naughty little one, bath then bed for you.” She said sternly. She sat me on the bed while she got the bath ready for me. I ran out of the room. Nanny Ashtoreth chased after me and caught me. She carried me back into the bathroom. She undressed me and placed me in the tub. Then before I could climb out, she held me in place, rolled up her sleeves, and proceeded to scrub me down. Then she washed my hair. She then dried me off, got me into a clean nightie, and placed me on the bed. I sat there wondering what Nanny was going to do next. Apparently David had given her meds for me to take. So she walked in with a bottle and a spoon. She sat on the bed in front of me. “Now open your mouth for Nanny, love.” She said. I shook my head. She then held me in her lap, opened my mouth, and got the spoon into it. “Now swallow that love.” She said sternly. I did what I was told. “Now. Time for you to go back to sleep Naughty One. Come on. Under the covers you go.” She said. I climbed under the blankets. David walked in. He sat on the bed beside me. He rubbed my back while I drifted off as he and Nanny Ashtoreth kept watch.

I woke up the next day feeling absolutely drained. I walked over to David’s office. David looked up and could tell how drained I was. “You look worn out Sweetie. Let’s get you back into bed. Come on.” He said. He walked me back to my room. I climbed into bed. He covered me up with the blankets and kept watch as I slept. Later he gently woke me up. “I’ve got a sandwich here for you luv. I also made you some tea. How do you feel?” He said. I told him I still felt a bit tired. I did eat however. After I ate, David sat on the bed. He held me in his arms. “Nanny told me how you were naughty and went for a late night dip in the pond last night. No wonder you’re worn out.” He said. I nodded. That also explained why my legs were a bit sore too. He then walked out to answer a phone call. Meanwhile my phone went off. It was my mum. I got angry and hung up. Then I figured I’d go play in the garden to get my mind off things. There was a nice patch of mud so I decided to be naughty and get muddy. Nanny Ashtoreth walked outside. I was covered in mud from head to toe. “Look at you! You are covered in mud! Naughty! Naughty!” She scolded me. She grabbed a towel, picked me up in it, and immediately ran me into the bathroom. She immediately started a hot bath. She got me out of my muddy clothes and placed me in the tub. She then carried my dirty clothes to the laundry room. I could hear her talking to David. David walked into the bathroom. “Nanny tells me you have been naughty. Well little miss. I’m going to clean you up. Then we will go from there.” He said. He then got a washcloth ready with hot soapy water. Then he rolled up his sleeves and washed my body and my hair. After that he got a towel, wrapped me up in it, dried me off and got me into clean clothes. I went for a walk later. I jumped into the pond and got soaked just for fun. I walked into the house. David noticed. He gave me a stern look and said “You’ve been extremely naughty, go to my room.” I walked to his room. I placed a towel on the bed, sat down and waited. He walked in. He had me get undressed then he dried me off. Before he could get me dressed however, I ran out wrapped in the towel. “Oy! Get back here! I haven’t finished with you yet!” He yelled as he chased me down the hallway. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed and blocked off my exit. David then picked me up and carried me back to his room. He then got me dressed. I went to the living room and decided to do some reading. However my phone went off with a nasty call. I hung up. Then I went to David’s room. He saw the sadness on my face. “Come here luv. Come on.” He said. I climbed into his lap and broke down. He held me. “It’s going to be okay luv. Settle down now and take some deep breaths. That’s it.” He said. He rubbed my back and shoulders a bit. “Now then. Let me get Nanny and have her get you settled into bed now.” He said. I nodded. He walked out to go get Nanny Ashtoreth. Nanny Ashtoreth then walked over to me and picked me up. “Let’s get you to bed little one. Come on.” She said. I rested my head on her shoulder. She carried me to bed. She laid me down on the bed and covered me up. She stepped out for a minute. My phone went off again. It was my mum. Things got heated. I started getting angry and started yelling. Nanny Ashtoreth heard me. “Just when I had you all relaxed and ready for sleep. Give me your phone love.” She said sternly. I handed her my phone. She took it and rejected the call. I was still hot under the collar tho. I took one of the pictures off the wall and sent it flying across the room, causing it to shatter. David and Nanny Ashtoreth came running. David figured out what had happened. He didn’t see any cuts on me so he went to work cleaning up the mess. Nanny Ashtoreth however picked me up in her arms and held me. “Seems like someone needs to calm down a bit. Nanny will put you to rights little one. Come on.” She said. She held me in her arms and rubbed my neck and shoulders. “Now relax little one. Come on. You need to get some sleep.” She said. I curled up in her arms. I then started yawning. “Sounds like somebody is ready for dreamland. Come on love. Time for you to lay down.” She said as she helped me lay down on the bed. She then covered me up with the blankets. “Good night love.” She said as she kissed my forehead. She then sat in the chair by the bed as I drifted off.

Sleep ended up being really restless. I woke up due to a nightmare. I felt very cold all over my body. David walked in to check on me. He saw that I was awake. “What’s wrong luv? Are you okay?” He asked. I shook my head. He came and sat beside me on the bed. “Well then. Let’s see what we can do to get you back to sleep Sweetie.” He said. He held me in his arms. “You feel ice cold! Let me get you another blanket luv.” He said. David then got up and grabbed a heavier blanket from the closet. He then wrapped me up in it and held me in his arms. He rubbed my back and neck. I snuggled up close to his chest and fell back asleep while he hummed a lullaby. Another nightmare woke me later. David was sitting on the bed beside me. I started shivering. David picked me up and held me in his arms. He did what he could to soothe me. He placed me on the bed for a minute while he stepped out for a minute. He came back in with Nanny Ashtoreth. Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up and held me. “Nanny and David are here love. Now you just relax now. Come on. That’s it.” She said soothingly. David started a hot bubble bath with lavender oil for me. Nanny Ashtoreth carried me into the bathroom. She undressed me and placed me in the tub. David gently rubbed my body with the washcloth. Then Nanny Ashtoreth dried me off and got me dressed. She then carried me to my bed. She handed me to David. He held me and Nanny Ashtoreth sang a lullaby. I fell asleep in David’s arms.

Later that night, a storm woke me up. I ran outside in the downpouring rain. I ran into the woods. I tripped over a tree root and got tangled up in some tree branches. I ran back to the house. David saw me and ran out towards me. He picked me up and carried me into my room. I was shivering due to being soaked. “Look at you! Let’s get you out of those wet clothes, cleaned up and dried off eh?” He said. He helped me out of my soaking wet nightie and then wrapped me up in a dry towel. He then placed my feet in a tub of hot water to warm them up. He gently dried me off with the towel. “Let me have a look at you luv.” He said. He then gently examined me. I had a few scratches from the tree branches but that was it. He put bandages on them. I still felt pretty cold tho. He immediately helped me into some warm dry clothes. He then wrapped me up in a blanket. “Let’s get you warmed up luv. You are still pretty cold. Maybe now you won’t run out into a storm.” He said. David held me in his arms trying to get me warm. The 10th Doctor walked in to hold me while David went to get a few things. The 10th Doctor wrapped me up in his coat and held me. David walked back in with heavier blankets and some heating pads. He placed the blankets on the bed. The 10th Doctor placed me on them. Then they both wrapped me up in the blankets and heating pads. David then held me in his arms. I fell asleep. 

I woke up shivering the next morning. David walked in. He noticed that I was shivering. “Let me get you something warm to eat luv. Then hopefully you will get warmed up.” He said. He walked out and made me some oatmeal. Which Nanny Ashtoreth brought in. She also brought me a cup of tea. I gladly ate it and drank the tea. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed that one of my windows was open. “That’s probably why you are feeling cold Sweetie. Let Nanny close the window.” She said. I wrapped the blanket around me. She closed the window and took my dirty dishes to the kitchen. I got dressed. Then I walked outside. I didn’t realize that it was downpouring rain and bitter cold outside. I ended up getting cold and wet pretty quick. I curled up in a tight ball due to being cold. Nanny Ashtoreth saw me outside. She came running outside with an umbrella in hand. She picked me up and carried me back inside. She grabbed a towel and wrapped me up in it. She then dried me off. “Now little miss. You stay inside and behave yourself!” She said sternly. I nodded. I walked downstairs. I then walked down a hallway. Unfortunately a spider startled me. I ran into the room with the pool. Due to the lights being off I fell into the pool. I got out and quietly snuck back to my room. I walked into the bathroom and got out of my soaked clothes. I put on dry clothes. I didn’t realize that I had left a trail of water behind me. I went outside since the rain had stopped. I ran out to the field and played in the nice wet cool grass. Meanwhile Nanny Ashtoreth had seen my water trail leading from the pool area. She figured I was being naughty. I was out playing in the field. However I tripped over a rock. I ended up getting a couple of scrapes from the rocks I landed on. Nanny Ashtoreth came running when she saw me trip. After I fell I saw a pair of black heels in front of me. “My goodness! Look at you naughty little miss. Let’s get you into the house so that David can have a look at you. Come on.” She said as she picked me up and carried me inside. She sat me down on the bed. “Now wait here little miss. Nanny will be right back with David.” She said soothingly. I nodded. David walked in. He saw how my legs were scraped up. “Looks like you got some hurties little one. Let me go grab a few things, then we will put you to rights luv.” He said soothingly. Nanny Ashtoreth helped me out of my dirty clothes. David then walked back in. He sat beside me on the bed. He then went to work cleaning and bandaging up my scrapes. Afterwards I crawled into his lap. He held me in his arms. “My prescription for you is hugs and cuddles provided by me.” He said. Now that was a treatment plan I could agree with! I curled up in his arms. I fell asleep for a while.

That night I had several nightmares. Then one scared me so much that I woke up screaming. David heard me and ran in. Nanny Ashtoreth ran in not long after him. She turned the light on. David could see the tears streaming down my face and the fear in my eyes. He came over to me and picked me up. He held me in his arms. I just sobbed. “It’s okay luv. I’ve got you. Nanny and I are here. You are safe. Hush now. Come on. Deep breaths luv. That’s it.” He said soothingly. He carried me back to his room. “You are going to sleep in here with me luv. Now let’s get you settled back down eh?” He said. He sat me down on the bed. Then he covered me up with the blankets. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with a cup of tea. “Drink this Sweetie. It will help calm you down. Now just relax. David will be right back.” She said soothingly as she handed me the cup and hugged me. David had stepped out for a minute. He walked back in with some heavier blankets. I had finished my tea. “Now then. Let’s clean your face and get you settled back down luv. Come on.” He said. I nodded. He walked into the bathroom and got a washcloth wet. He then walked back in. He sat on the bed and gently washed my face. He put the washcloth in the hamper. I yawned. He grinned and said “Is someone a bit sleepy? Let’s get you back to dreamland luv.” He helped me lie down then he covered me up with the heavy blankets. “That should help you stay warm.” He said. He then gently rubbed my back and neck as I drifted off.

Later I woke up to use the restroom. As I walked out I ran into the door, hitting my head on it. David heard me and got up. “Oh Sweetie! Are you okay?” He asked. I was clutching my forehead. He walked over to me. “Did you get a hurty luv? Let me have a look.” He said. I removed my hand from the spot. He gently touched it. I winced. “Ooh that’s a bit painful isn’t it? Well let me kiss it and make it better. Then I’ll put a bit of ice on it to help too luv.” He said soothingly as he held me in his arms. “Now go sit on the bed. I’ll be right back with some ice.” He said. I nodded. I sat down on the bed and waited. He walked back in with some ice in a small bag. He sat down behind me. I crawled into his lap. He held me with one arm. He then kissed my sore spot and then held the ice on my sore spot. My phone went off. I reached for it. David noticed. “No you don’t. Let me treat you luv. If it’s anyone important they can leave a message.” He said sternly. I nodded. I curled up in his lap. After a while, he removed the ice. “How do you feel now luv? Do you feel better?” He asked. I nodded and hugged him. He hugged me back. “You’re welcome luv. Let me throw this in the trash. I’ll be right back. You behave yourself.” He said. I nodded. My phone went off again when he stepped out. I answered. However the call got ugly quick. I started getting angry and started cursing. I had walked into another room. David heard me as did Nanny Ashtoreth. Nanny Ashtoreth walked into the room. I was sitting on the floor. When I hung up, there was a pair of black heels in front of me. Before I could do anything, she picked me up and carried me to David’s bathroom. “You have been naughty and have been saying naughty things. Nanny is going to wash your mouth out with soap.” She said sternly. She sat me down on the floor for a minute while she got the soap ready. I ran out down the hall. David noticed. He chased me down the hallway. Before I got outside, he caught me. He picked me up and carried me back into the bathroom. He had a very stern look on his face. He placed me in Nanny’s arms. He stood out in the doorway to make sure I didn’t run out again. Nanny Ashtoreth scrubbed my mouth out with soap. After that David walked in. “Since you’ve been naughty I want you to get on the bed. I’ll be with you in a minute.” He said sternly. I walked in and sat on the bed. David walked in and sat on the bed. He sat down on the bed and picked me up. He laid me on my tummy over his knees. He then lowered my pants exposing my bum. “Now you are going to learn to behave for Nanny and I.” He said sternly. He held me in place with one hand while he spanked me with the other. After that he sat me in a corner facing the wall. “You are in the Naughty Corner until I come get you.” He said sternly. I stayed put. He came back later, reminded me what I was in the corner for and asked for an apology. I told him I was sorry then he hugged me. Then I went to get something to eat. Unfortunately I accidentally knocked over my bowl of soup onto my feet. The bowl shattered and I was covered in hot soup. David ran in. “Oh my goodness! Are you okay?” He asked. I looked at him in pain. “That answers that question. Let’s get you cleaned up and then I’ll have a look at you.” He said soothingly. I then went to put my arm down on the counter but also ended up getting cut on the tin can. David picked me up and carried me into the exam room. Nanny Ashtoreth cleaned up the kitchen. David pulled up a chair. He gently took off my pants. He filled a tub up with cold water and placed my feet and legs in it. He then rubbed my legs with a cold wet washcloth. He then gently dried me off. He helped me into a pair of shorts. “Now let me have a look at that cut luv.” He said. I held out my left arm. He gently cleaned and bandaged it. I felt tired. He carried me to his bed. He laid me down and covered me up with a blanket. “You just rest luv. Just sleep. I’ll be back in a bit.” He said. I nodded and drifted off. I woke up later due to feeling pain in my tummy. Nanny Ashtoreth was keeping an eye on me when she noticed me wake up in pain. She had a feeling something was wrong so she ran to David’s office. He ran in and knelt by me. “Where does it hurt luv?” He asked. I pointed to my tummy. Then I felt sick. He brought a bowl over to me. I threw up. Afterwards, David felt my forehead. “You feel hot luv. Let me take your temperature.” He said. I laid back down. Nanny Ashtoreth cleaned my face. David placed a thermometer in my armpit. After a few minutes he took a look at it. “You have a fever luv. Think you just have a bug. Let me get a heating pad for your tummy. I’ll keep an eye on you. You’ll be alright luv. Nanny and I will take care of you.” He said soothingly. He then gently placed the heating pad on my tummy. Nanny Ashtoreth removed the blanket and covered me up with a light sheet. David sat on the bed and rubbed my shoulders as I drifted off. 

The next day, David had moved me to my room. I still wasn’t feeling well. I felt something crawling on my back. I woke up and saw a giant beetle on my back. I got up and ran screaming “Doctor!” The 10th Doctor heard me. The beetle was still on my back and wasn’t letting go. The 10th Doctor ran towards me. He picked me up and carried me to the exam room. He placed me on my already very sore and upset tummy. “Don’t move Sweetheart. I’m going to remove this beetle off you. Then I’ll take it back to the TARDIS to have a look. After I remove it I’ll have David carry you back to bed.” He said. I nodded. He then went to work removing the beetle. After he got it off me, he put it in a container and went to go get David. David came in, wrapped me up in a sheet and carried me back to my bed. I felt sick again. After David placed me on the bed, I ran to the bathroom and threw up. David heard me and ran in. He felt my forehead again. “You are still burning up luv. Let’s get you back to bed now. I’ll set you up with an iv so that we can get some fluids into you.” He said. I tried to walk to my bed but was very weak. David ended up picking me up and placing me in bed. He then went to his office to get what he needed for the iv. Nanny Ashtoreth came in and washed my face. David walked back in. He knelt by my side. “Okay Sweetie, one wee poke then you’ll be all set.” He said. I nodded weakly. As he set up the iv, Nanny Ashtoreth covered me up with a sheet. She sat beside me humming a lullaby. David sat on the pillow with my head and neck in his lap. He rubbed my neck and shoulders as I fell back asleep.

After a few days, I felt much better. Nanny Ashtoreth walked into my room one morning and told me that David was going to give me a shot to prevent me from getting sick. I ran to try to hide in one of the rooms to avoid the needle. Nanny Ashtoreth ran after me and caught me. She carried me back to my room. She sat me down on the bed and told me to wait for David. I tried to run out again. This time David caught me. He picked me up and carried me back to my room. He sat down on the bed still holding me. He had a pretty firm grip on me. I tried to move but no use. I was still a bit squirmy while he rolled up my sleeve and rubbed my arm with the rubbing alcohol. He let go for a second to get the syringe out and ready. However before I could bolt, he grabbed me, laid me on the bed, straddled my legs so that I couldn’t get up, and readied the syringe. “One wee poke luv. Here it comes.” He warned me. After he injected me, he placed a band aid on the site. “All that over a wee poke. Well I think it’s time for a bath after all that. Come on.” I however didn’t want a bath. I tried again to bolt but he picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. He readied a bath. Then he got me undressed. He placed me in the tub. I decided to be a brat however. So he called Nanny Ashtoreth to come in and help. Next thing I knew, they both had their sleeves rolled up and were scrubbing me down. Nanny Ashtoreth then went and got some clothes out for me while David got me out of the tub and dried me off. He then carried me to the bedroom. Nanny Ashtoreth was waiting for me. David handed me over to her. She then got me dressed. After that I just curled up with a book. I then fell asleep for a while.

Later a nightmare woke me up. I got up and ran to David's room. His door was open. I stood in the doorway. He wasn't there so I went to his office. He was sitting at his desk when he saw me walk up. I ran into the door. He ran over and opened the door. "Are you okay luv?" He asked. He examined my face and head then he kissed my forehead. "Now what are you doing out of bed?" He asked me. I told him about the nightmare. "Well let me go get Nanny Ashtoreth and then let's see what we can do to get you back to sleep luv. It's a bit late for you to be up." He said. I nodded. He had me sit in one of the chairs in his office then he went to go get Nanny Ashtoreth. Not long after that, Nanny Ashtoreth walked in followed by David. "Let's get you back to dreamland little one. Come on. It's very late and you need your sleep." She said soothingly. She picked me up and carried me back to bed, David following right behind her. Nanny Ashtoreth laid me down on the bed. David had stepped out for a minute. While Nanny Ashtoreth had her back turned, I got up and ran out of the room. Nanny Ashtoreth was right behind me however. She chased me and picked me up. "Now you are going to bed and you are going to stay there naughty little one." She said sternly as she carried me back to bed. She then laid me down on the bed. She then covered me up with the blankets. I tried to get up again but before I could, Nanny Ashtoreth came over to me with a bottle and a spoon. Before I could protest, she opened my mouth and placed the spoon in it. "Now swallow that naughty one." She said sternly. I did what I was told. She then covered me up, kissed my forehead, and said "Now go to sleep naughty one." I fell into a restless sleep.

The next day I went for a walk. I didn't see the huge rock in front of me. I tripped and slid down hard. My whole left leg hurt. It hurt to move. I crawled back to the house. Nanny Ashtoreth saw me and ran towards me. She picked me up and carried me inside. She placed me on the bed. Then she went and fetched David. He ran in. "Oh luv. Are you okay?" He asked. I looked at him and shook my head. He sat beside me on the bed. He started examining my leg. I winced and cried out. "I know it hurts luv. I'm going to take care of that. Now lay down Sweetie." He said gently. Crowley walked in with the tools David would need. Nanny Ashtoreth sat on one side of me while David got ready to clean the scrapes and to get the swelling to go down. She rubbed my shoulders. I was hurting. David had Crowley sedate me so that I felt nothing while he worked on me. Later I came to. David was sitting beside me. "You certainly did a number on that leg when you fell. You are to be on bed rest for a bit. I had to put stitches in so you need to let those heal." He said sternly. I nodded. He then handed me a cup of tea. I gladly drank it. My mum stopped by to start trouble. I tried to get out of bed. I instantly felt sharp pain. Alec went to the door. He chased my mum back to her car. David noticed I was up. "Get back in bed. You need to rest." He said. Nanny Ashtoreth came over to me. I was close to falling. She helped me get back in bed. Then David walked in with pain meds. I was wincing in pain and wanting to curl up in a ball. David injected me with the syringe. "Now then. Let's get you settled luv." He said. He helped me get comfortable and relaxed. Then he helped me lay down. Nanny Ashtoreth covered me up with the blankets. David sat beside me on the bed. He gently rubbed my shoulders while Nanny Ashtoreth sang a lullaby. I drifted off.

I woke up the next day. My leg was a bit painful. David walked in with some tea and pain meds. I took the meds and drank the tea. Then I fell back asleep for a bit. However a nightmare woke me later. I woke up shivering and screamed out of fear. David ran in. He saw the fear written in my face. He gently picked me up and held me. "It's alright luv. I've got you. Now let's get you relaxed and calmed down luv." He said soothingly. He held me and rubbed my back. Then when I was ready to fall back asleep, he laid me back down. I drifted off. Later a thunderstorm woke me. I ran to David's room. However I tripped on the rug. I was fine so i got up and resumed running. I knocked on the door. He answered. "What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting that leg! Well come in here luv. I'll be keeping an eye on you. Come on. Bedtime." He said. He helped me into bed. Then he covered me up with the blankets. I laid down. "Now go to sleep luv. I'm here if you need anything." He said. I nodded. He rubbed my shoulders until I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up due to a nightmare. David was asleep. I got up quietly so that I didn't wake him. I made my way outside. I didn't realize that Nanny Ashtoreth had heard me tho. I ran out into the field. Then I found the pond and jumped in. Then I got out and found some mud to play in. I had fun just getting completely muddy. I was rolling around in the mud when a pair of black heels appeared in front of me. I looked up. Nanny Ashtoreth stood there with her hands on her hips. She picked me up and carried me inside. "Bath time for you naughty little one." She said sternly as she carried me into the bathroom. She started the bath, got me undressed, then placed me into the tub. Before I could get out and run, Nanny Ashtoreth came in with rolled up sleeves and was armed with a washcloth and soap. She scrubbed me down and washed my hair. Then later she dried me off and got me dressed. I got some breakfast then curled up to do some reading. My phone went off. My mum called to chew me out then I was getting stressed out from dealing with some people. I broke down due to the stress taking its toll. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. "Are you okay love?" She asked. I looked up and shook my head. She sat beside me on the bed. She held me in her arms while I sobbed. After I took a few deep breaths, she asked "What upset you? Tell Nanny." So I told her what all happened. "Give Nanny your phone love. I have a feeling these people will not give you any more trouble." She said. I handed her my phone. She started dialing. Then she walked out chewing out whoever it was on the other line. I dried my eyes and blew my nose. David walked in to check on me. "You look like you need some cuddles and your face washed." He said. I grinned and hugged him. He hugged me back. "Now then. Let's go wash your face luv. Come on." He said. I walked with him into the bathroom. He got a washcloth wet and soapy and washed my face. Later he made me some dinner. I ate everything except for a bit of broccoli. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed. "Come on love. Try it for Nanny." She coaxed. I shook my head. Nanny Ashtoreth picked it up with the fork and tried to feed it to me. I refused to open my mouth. However both David's phone and my phone went off so they both walked off to take the calls. I put the broccoli in the garbage disposal. Since Nanny Ashtoreth and David weren't close to the kitchen, they didnt hear it. I put my dishes in the sink. When I turned around, Crowley was standing in the doorway. "I saw what you did with your broccoli naughty one. I'll let you off this one time. Do it again and I will tell Nanny." He said sternly. I nodded. I went outside for a bit. When it started to get completely dark, Nanny Ashtoreth called for me to come in. I decided to be a brat and have her chase me. I ran to the woods. Nanny Ashtoreth ran after me. I stopped to catch my breath but she caught me and carried me inside. She sat me on the bed. Then she went to get a nightgown for me. I tried to run out of the room but she caught me. Nanny Ashtoreth then got me into the nightgown. "Now it's time for you to go to bed and dream sweet dreams." She said. "But I'm not tired Nanny! I dont want to go to bed!" I protested. "You need your sleep dear. Come on. Bedtime." She said a bit sternly. I got up out of bed and ran out. She chased me and picked me up and carried me back to bed. She laid me down and covered me up. "Now go to bed love." She said. I stayed put but was still wide awake. Nanny Ashtoreth could tell. She knelt down beside me and sang a lullaby. I then finally drifted off. 

Later that night, a night terror woke me. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. “Are you okay love?” She asked. I shook my head. She sat on the bed beside me. “Was it a night terror?” She asked. I nodded. She picked me up and held me in her arms. I snuggled up close to her. “Nanny is here love. You’re safe.” She said soothingly. I started shivering. “Let Nanny get you a heavier blanket Sweetie. Nanny will be right back love.” She said. I nodded. I curled up in a ball. David walked in. He was in his pajamas and robe. “Are you okay luv?” He asked. I shook my head. He sat beside me on the bed. He could tell I was shivering. He gently picked me up and held me in his arms. “You are freezing Sweetie. Ah here comes Nanny with a heavier blanket. Let’s see if that warms you up.” He said. He then gently laid me down. Nanny Ashtoreth walked over and placed the heavier blanket on me. I tried so hard to sleep. However another nightmare woke me. I ran out of my room. Nanny Ashtoreth was sitting in the chair by the fire when she saw me. She knelt down and caught me in her arms. Tears were streaming down my face out of fear. Nanny Ashtoreth held me in her arms. “It’s alright love. Nanny has got you. Hush now love.” She said soothingly. David walked out. Nanny Ashtoreth handed me over to him. He held me. “I know just what you need. Some cuddles and hugs. Come on. Back to my room we go luv.” He said soothingly. I rested my head on his shoulders. He carried me to his bed. He placed me on it. Then he climbed in too. I laid down. He did too. He pulled me in close and held me. I snuggled up to him and fell asleep. 

The next day I went for a walk. I ended up getting completely lost in the woods. It started to rain very hard. I sat down. I was tired of wandering. My phone went off. It was Nanny Ashtoreth wondering where I was. I texted her back telling her where I was. After that I broke down. I looked up to see a bright light coming towards me. I was cold, wet, hungry, and shivering. When the light came closer, I could tell it was Nanny. “Let’s get you inside love. Come on.” She said soothingly. She picked me up and carried me back inside. “You are ice cold little one. Let’s get you out of those wet clothes shall we?” She said. I nodded. She placed a towel on the bed then sat me on the towel. She helped me get out of my soaking wet clothes. Then she fetched another towel from the bathroom and wrapped me up in it. She then fetched a dry warm nightie from the closet. She then sat in front of me and dried me off. She then helped me into the dry nightie. “Let Nanny make you some soup and some tea love. I’ll be right back.” She said. I nodded. I was still shivering a bit. David walked in after Nanny Ashtoreth told him what was going on. He came over and hugged me. “You just take it easy luv. Nanny Ashtoreth will take care of you. You know where to find me if you need me.” He said. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth walked back in with the soup and tea. After I ate and drank, I warmed up quite a bit. Nanny Ashtoreth took the tray back to the kitchen. “Time for bed now love.” She said gently. I did feel worn out. She helped me lay down and covered me up with the blankets. “Goodnight and sleep well love.” She said as she hugged me and kissed my forehead. I drifted off.

I later woke up in the middle of the night. I was wide awake. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in to check on me. “What are you doing up little one?” She asked. I told her I was wide awake. She sat beside me on the bed. “You know it’s very late love. It’s way past your bedtime.” She said. I knew it was late but wasn’t sure why I was awake. “Well let’s see what Nanny can do to get you back off to dreamland love.” She said soothingly. She then picked me up and held me in her arms. I felt safe and comfortable in her arms. “Do you feel ready to go back to sleep love?” She asked. I didn’t feel sleepy yet so I shook my head. “Well. Let Nanny see what else she can do. Wait here Sweetie.” She said. She stepped out for a moment. I got up and wandered down the hallway. David saw me when I walked past his office. I walked in. “What are you doing out of bed luv? You should be sleeping! Come on. Back to bed with you.” He said as he picked me up and carried me back to my room. Nanny Ashtoreth was waiting. “I wondered where you got to. Come on. Back to dreamland little one.” She said soothingly. David laid me down on the bed and Nanny Ashtoreth covered me up with the blankets. When they turned their backs for a minute, I ran out of the room. Both Nanny Ashtoreth and David chased me down the hallway. Nanny Ashtoreth caught me. “Come on naughty little one, back to bed.” She said as she picked me up. She carried me back to bed. She laid me on the bed and covered me up. “Now try to sleep love.” She said. I fell into a restless sleep. I woke up again later. I came out of my room. Nanny Ashtoreth was reading in the living room. She saw me and came over to me. She picked me up and carried me back to my bed. She sat down with me in her arms. She sang a lullaby and I fell asleep in her arms. 

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit cold. I got up to put on some warm clothes. I then walked outside for a bit. It started to rain very hard so I ran back in. I was drenched. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in as I came inside. She immediately grabbed a towel and dried me off. “Let’s get you over by the fire love. That way you can get warmed up and dried off.” She said as she walked me over to the fireplace. She sat me down in the chair by the fire and wrapped me up in a blanket. She started rubbing my body trying to get me warmed up more quickly. “I’m still cold Nanny.” I said. “I know love. I’m going to go fetch David. Nanny will be right back.” She said. I nodded as I curled up in a ball trying to get warmed up. David walked in. “You look cold luv. Let’s get you some warm blankets, heating pads and a cup of tea. Come on.” He said as he picked me up and carried me to his room. He placed me on his bed. He then wrapped me up in a few blankets and some heating pads. Nanny Ashtoreth then brought me a cup of tea. I then started to warm up. David gently took the blankets off of me. I then crawled into his lap. He held me for a while. I then felt sleepy so Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up and carried me to bed. I fell asleep in her arms. She gently laid me down on the bed and covered me up with the blankets. Later a nightmare woke me up. I screamed out of fear. Nanny Ashtoreth came running. She turned on the light. “What’s wrong love? Are you alright?” She asked. David ran in right then. I ran over to Nanny. She picked me up. She could see the fear in my eyes. “Oh love. Nanny is here. It was just a nightmare little one. You’ll be alright. Nanny and David are here. Hush now.” She said soothingly. She held me. David came over and rubbed my back. “We will stay and cuddle with you tonight luv. Don’t worry.” David said. David crawled into bed. Nanny Ashtoreth handed me over to him. Nanny Ashtoreth sat in the chair by the bed. David then pulled me in close to him. I was still a bit scared and was shivering a bit. He held me and rubbed my back. “It’s alright luv. Come on. Relax. Hush now. Come on. I’ve got you. I’m here. Now time for you to go back to sleep luv.” He said soothingly. I snuggled up close to him and drifted off.

Another nightmare woke me up later. David had left as had Nanny Ashtoreth. I ran to David’s room. There was a note saying he was on an emergency call so he’d be out for a while. I then ran to the TARDIS. I banged on the door yelling “Doctor!” The 10th Doctor answered. He saw the fear written on my face. “Oh Sweetheart! Was it a nightmare?” He asked. I nodded. “Well. Let’s get you settled eh? Then I’ll have a look to see what’s terrifying you.” He said soothingly as he picked me up and carried me back to bed. He got me settled in my bed. Then he sat in front of me. “Stay still and let me have a look.” He said. I did so. He placed his hands on either side of my head. He could see what my nightmares consisted of. After he was done, I heard something that made me jump. The 10th Doctor caught me. “It’s alright. I’m here. While I’m here nothing can harm you.” He told me. I asked him to check under my bed for monsters. “Why? Do you think something is in here?” He asked. I nodded. “Alright. I’ll check for you Sweetheart.” He said. As he checked under the bed, a giant rat crawled out and onto my bed. The 10th Doctor was under the bed still. I had climbed off and the rat caused me to crabwalk into a corner. It bit me causing me to cry out in pain. The 10th Doctor came out from under the bed and chased it out of the room and far away. Then he came back in. “Are you alright?” He asked. I was clutching my left hand where I had been bitten. The 10th Doctor came towards me and knelt down in front of me. “Let me have a look.” He said. I held out my hand. He examined it and scanned it with the sonic screwdriver. “That’s quite a bite. Let me clean and dress it Sweetie. Then let’s get you back to sleep eh?” He said. I nodded. He got what he needed to clean and dress the wound. Then he cleaned and bandaged it. After he was done, he sat on the bed. I climbed into his lap. He held me in his arms. I fell asleep to the sound of his two hearts beating.

The next day, I got up. I walked to David’s office. David was at his desk filling out paperwork. I walked in. He looked up. “You look like you could use a hug and some cuddles luv. Come here.” He said. I climbed into his lap and cuddled up to him. “Now what’s going on Sweetie?” He asked. I took a deep breath and vented to him about everything that was going on with me. I then broke down. He held me in his arms. “You’ll be alright luv. I know your stress levels are high right now so take some deep breaths and dry your eyes luv. Let me fetch Alec and you can tell him what’s going on and if need be have him chew whoever needs to be chewed out.” He said. I dried my eyes and nodded. He went and got Alec. I then explained everything to Alec. He then went to the library to chew a few people out. After he left, David held me. “Now I’ll have Nanny give you a bath and we will go from there.” He said soothingly. I didn’t really want a bath so I decided to be a bit of a brat. I ran down the hallway. Nanny Ashtoreth chased me down the hall. She caught me. She had a pretty stern look on her face. She carried me into the bathroom, undressed me, started the bath, then placed me into the tub. She then gently started to scrub me down. After she was done, she dried me off and got me dressed. Then she walked me into my room. Due to everything going on, I curled up in a ball and broke down. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. She sat on the bed and at first rubbed my back. Then she gently picked me up and held me. “It’s alright love. Nanny is here. Just relax little one.” She said soothingly. “Please just hold me and cuddle me Nanny?” I asked between sobs. “Nanny will cuddle you as long as you need.” She said soothingly. She held me and rubbed my back. “Now then. Let’s clean your face love. Come on.” She said as she led me to the bathroom. She got a washcloth wet and gently washed my face. “Now it’s time for bed love.” She said. I didn’t realize what time it was. “Could you hold me until I fall asleep and sing me a lullaby Nanny?” I asked. “Of course Dear.” She said. I crawled into her lap and she held me. She then sang me a lullaby and I drifted off.

Later I woke up at 4am. I couldn’t fall back asleep. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. “What are you doing up love?” She asked. I told her I had woken up but couldn’t fall back asleep. Nanny Ashtoreth sat on the bed. She picked me up and held me in her arms. “Nanny is here love. Let’s see if we can get you back to dreamland.” She said soothingly. I snuggled up to Nanny. I tried to drift off but was still wide awake. “I have a feeling I know what will help you sleep Sweetie. Nanny will be right back love.” She said. David walked in. He was in his pajamas and bathrobe. “Are you having trouble sleeping luv?” He asked. I nodded. He sat on the bed and hugged me. Nanny Ashtoreth walked back in. She was holding a mug of warm milk. She sat on the other side of me. She handed me the mug. “This should help you sleep love. Be careful, it’s very hot.” She said. I took the mug and carefully sipped it. After I drank it all, Nanny Ashtoreth washed my face. I then crawled into her lap. David sat beside her. Nanny Ashtoreth held me in her arms and sang me a lullaby. I fell asleep in her arms.

The next day, I had an appointment to go to. Nanny Ashtoreth dropped me off then when I was done, I texted her to let her know I was ready to go home. However after I sent the message, I noticed I had a few missed calls and texts. They were from mum and some other people I was dealing with. I also had an angry text from mum too. When the Bentley pulled up in front of the door, I walked out and got in. Nanny Ashtoreth could tell something was wrong. “What’s wrong love?” She asked. I told her I’d tell her when we got home. She nodded and hugged me real quick before we drove off. When we got back to the house, Nanny Ashtoreth walked me to my room. I sat on the bed and took off my shoes. Nanny Ashtoreth sat beside me on the bed. “Now then love, tell Nanny what’s troubling you.” She said, turning me to face her. So I told her about the appointment and showed her the text messages. Nanny Ashtoreth held me in her arms for a moment. “Let Nanny take care of this love.” She said. I handed her my phone. She then walked out while chewing out someone on the other end. Crowley walked in. “What’s going on?” He asked. I explained to him about everything. He sat on the bed and hugged me. “Sounds like you had a rough day.” He said. I told him it was a pretty hellish day. He smiled and said “Now I wouldn’t go that far Sweetie. I’ve seen some pretty hellish days. Anyway is there anything I can help with? Wreak havoc on someone perhaps?” I told him about the debacle I was having with the insurance people regarding my meds. “I’ll gladly go wreak some havoc on them for you.” He said. I thanked him. Then I said something I probably shouldn’t have. “Crowley, you are so nice.” I told him. That pissed him off! “I’m a demon! I’m NOT nice! I’m never nice!” He snapped. I then told him I was sorry and it was the wrong thing to say. He calmed down and told me not to have it happen again. He then left to go wreak havoc on the insurance people. I laid on the bed since I felt a bit tired. David walked in. He gently picked me up and held me. “Rough day luv?” He asked. I nodded. He sat on the bed with me in front of him. He started massaging my shoulders and back. “You look worn out luv. Let me get your muscles to loosen up a bit.” He said. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in later. She plugged my phone in so that it could charge. “It’s bath time little one. Nanny will go get your bath started.” She said. As she walked into the bathroom to get the bath ready for me, David got me undressed and ready for Nanny Ashtoreth. Nanny walked over to me, picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. She placed me in the tub and got me nice and clean. I was worn out so I behaved myself. Later after she got me dressed, she placed me in my bed. I yawned. “Sounds like someone is ready to sleep.” She said. I asked her if she would sing me a lullaby. “Of course Dear.” She said. As she sang the lullaby, I drifted off.

I woke up later due to a nightmare and then my tummy started growling. I got up to make myself a snack before crawling back in bed. However when I got up I started shivering. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in my room to check on me. She saw me on the floor shivering. She gently picked me up. “Was it a nightmare love? Well Nanny is here to take care of you. Let’s get you back into bed then Nanny will fix you something to eat and make you a cup of tea.” She said soothingly. She placed me on the bed. Then she went to the kitchen to make me something to eat. I tried to get warm. Nanny Ashtoreth brought me a sandwich and a cup of tea. I ate it and drank all the tea. “Now let’s get you another blanket love and get you settled.” She said. However as she said this, I had run out to David’s office. He was sitting doing some paperwork. He was in his pajamas and robe. He saw me and ran out to pick me up. He picked me up and held me. “What are you doing up luv? Come on, back to bed with you.” He said as he got ready to carry me back to bed. However I broke out of his grasp and ran. This time Nanny Ashtoreth caught me. She then carried me back to bed with David following her. “Come on naughty little one. Back to bed. Nanny will keep an eye on you and take care of you.” She said soothingly. She sat down on the bed with me in her arms. David came over and gently kissed my forehead. “Goodnight luv. Behave for Nanny.” He told me. I nodded. I looked up at Nanny Ashtoreth. “I’m afraid to go back to sleep Nanny.” I said. “Hush now love. Nanny is here to take care of you.” She said soothingly. She held me and started to sing a lullaby. I drifted off in her arms.

I woke up later. I fell out of bed knocking the bedside table over. David and Nanny Ashtoreth came running. David turned on the light. I had hit my head on the table and was underneath it. Nanny Ashtoreth knelt down beside me as David lifted the table off me. I was in tears due to pain. David gently laid me on my back. “Sweetie, I’m just going to have a look at you. Just stay still.” He said soothingly. He gently examined me. “I’m going to go get some ice for your head luv. Nanny Ashtoreth will take care of you. I’ll be right back.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth gently picked me up. I winced since my head hurt. “I’m sorry love. I know you’re in pain. David will be right back. Now just hush now.” She said soothingly as she held me. David came in with the ice. He sat down on the bed. “This may be a bit cold luv. I know it hurts.” He said soothingly. He placed the ice on my head and held it in place. Nanny Ashtoreth continued to hold me. David removed the ice a bit later. He took a look at my head. “You’ve got a bit of a bruise luv. You’ve got a hurty. Let me kiss it to make it better.” He said and did. “Now let’s get you back to sleep now.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth sang a lullaby while holding me. I drifted off.

The next day. I had a rough day so after I got home I walked into my room. Nanny Ashtoreth had a feeling something was wrong. She walked in. “Are you okay love?” She asked. I got up and walked over to her. I broke down. She held her arms out to embrace me. “Come here love. Nanny is here. Come on.” She said soothingly. I ran into her arms. She picked me up and carried me over to the bed where she sat down with me in her arms. She held me and rubbed my back and neck. David walked in. He could tell I had had a rough day. Nanny Ashtoreth handed me over to him. “It’s alright luv. You’ll be alright.” He said soothingly. He rubbed my back. I just continued to sob. He then handed me back to Nanny Ashtoreth. “Come on love. Take some deep breaths for Nanny. That’s it. Now calm down.” She said soothingly. I did. She sat me down on the bed. She then went and got some tissue. She then sat beside me on the bed. She held the tissue up to my nose. “Now blow your nose love then Nanny will wash your face.” She said. I blew my nose then she walked me into the bathroom. She got a washcloth wet and gently washed my face. David walked in and hugged me. However due to all the stress, I started to have a nose bleed. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed and immediately told David. He looked and noticed. “Oh my! Tilt your head back luv. That’s it.” He said. Then he pinched the upper part of my nose to stop the bleeding. “Don’t move luv. I know it’s uncomfortable.” He said. After the bleeding stopped, he hugged me. “Now let Nanny clean you up luv. I’ll make you some tea after the day you’ve had.” He said. I nodded. He then walked out. Nanny Ashtoreth got a clean shirt for me. “Now then. Let’s get you cleaned up love.” She said. She helped me get into the clean shirt then washed my face again. She then walked me into my room. I crawled into bed. David walked in with some tea and some soup. He sat down on the bed beside me and rubbed my back as I ate. He then took the dirty dishes to the kitchen. I felt worn out. Nanny Ashtoreth sat on the bed. I crawled into her lap. She held me. I fell asleep in her arms.

Later I woke up. My nose had started bleeding again. I ran to David’s room. I knocked on the door. He answered. He immediately noticed my nose and carried me straight to the exam room. He turned on the light. Then he placed me on the table. “Tilt your head back for me luv. Now don’t move.” He told me. He then pinched the area above my nose to apply pressure and stop the bleeding. After the bleeding stopped, he got a washcloth wet. “Now then, let’s get you cleaned up luv and then I’ll go get Nanny.” He said. He then gently washed my face. “Now I’ll go get Nanny. Wait here luv.” He said. I nodded. He then walked back in with Nanny Ashtoreth. She picked me up. “Let’s get you back to bed love. Come on.” She said soothingly as she carried me back to my room. My sheets had a bit of blood on them so she handed me to David as she changed the sheets. David carried me into the bathroom and helped me into a clean nightie. Then when Nanny Ashtoreth was ready for me he kissed my forehead, told me goodnight, then handed me over to Nanny Ashtoreth. She sat down on the bed holding me in her arms. “I’m wide awake Nanny. My stress levels are very high.” I told her. “Hush now. Nanny is here. You’ll be alright love. I’ve got you.” She said soothingly. She held me in her arms. I still couldn’t sleep. She went and got David. He came in. “Still can’t sleep luv?” He asked. I shook my head. I told him my stress levels were high. “Well you can come cuddle with me then. Come on.” He said as he picked me up. He carried me to his room. Nanny Ashtoreth gave me a hug and followed him out. David placed me on his bed. Then he climbed in. Nanny Ashtoreth covered me up with the blankets. David helped me lay down and held me in his arms. Nanny Ashtoreth sat in the chair by the bed. I snuggled up to David and fell asleep. 

Later that night I woke up due to my tummy hurting. David had gone to his office. However Nanny Ashtoreth was still in the chair by the bed. Tears were streaming down my face due to pain. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed and immediately went and got David. David ran in. “What’s wrong luv? What hurts?” He asked. I pointed to my tummy. He sat on the bed and gently lifted up my nightie. Then he gently pressed my tummy. I cried out. “I’m sorry luv. I can tell that it hurts.” He said soothingly. The pain was awful. David went to his office to get something. Nanny Ashtoreth sat on the bed. She gently picked me up and held me. “It’s alright love. David will fix you up. Hush now.” She said soothingly. David came back in with some meds which he handed to Nanny Ashtoreth to give to me. Nanny Ashtoreth poured a spoonful out for me. “Okay love, open your mouth for Nanny. Come on. That’s it.” She said as she got me to take it. David then put the meds on the bedside table and sat beside me on the bed. Nanny Ashtoreth helped me lay back down and gently covered me up with the blankets. “Now try to sleep love. David and I will keep an eye on you.” She said. I tried to drift off.

I woke up later and started to have an anxiety attack. David noticed when he walked in. He immediately sat on the bed and held me in his arms. “Breathe luv. It’s alright. Deep breaths luv. Come on.” He said soothingly as he rubbed my back. I tried to breathe. He held me in his arms. Then he picked me up and carried me to the exam room. He placed me on the table. Then he readied a syringe with anti anxiety meds. “One wee poke luv. Here it comes.” He said then he injected me. I calmed down a bit when the meds started to take effect. “Now let’s get you back to bed eh?” He said. Then he gently picked me up and carried me back to my room. Nanny Ashtoreth was waiting. David handed me over to her. She carried me to my bed. She helped me lay down and covered me up with the blankets. I started shivering a bit so she picked me up and held me. “It’s alright love. Nanny is here. Hush now.” She said soothingly. She started to rock me and sing a lullaby. I snuggled up close to her and fell back asleep in her arms.

The next day I had an appointment to go to. When I was done, I texted David:

Since I behaved myself did I earn a glass of red wine? 

When my driver was giving me a ride home, David replied back:

I’ll ask Nanny and see what she says. You didn’t pitch a fit or bite anyone did you?

I laughed and replied “No”. When I got home, David was waiting. He picked me up and hugged me. I was a bit tired. He carried me into the living room and sat me down in the chair. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. She gently hugged me. Crowley walked in. He handed me a glass of red wine. “You earned this Sweetie.” He said. I gladly drank it all. A bit later I was a bit tipsy. I started running into things. “I think it’s bedtime for you luv.” David said. Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up and carried me to bed. She sat me on the bed. She took off my shoes and socks. She then helped me lay down. She then covered me up with the blankets. “Now just sleep love. Nanny will check on you later.” She said. I was already asleep.

I woke later due to my head hurting and a nightmare. David walked in to check on me. “How are you feeling Sweetie?” He asked. I winced at that moment. David came over and knelt beside me. He then started to examine me. “Let me go get some things luv. I’ll be right back.” He said. He then walked out. I felt sick so I ran to the bathroom. I threw up. David came back in. When he heard me, he ran into the bathroom. “Looks like you have a bit of a hangover luv. Well don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” He said soothingly. I nodded. After I was done being sick, David picked me up and carried me back to my bed. “Let’s get you cleaned up and in clean clothes eh?” He said. He then got a washcloth wet then washed my face. Then he helped me out of my dirty nightie and into a clean one. He covered me up with a blanket. He then poured some meds into a spoon for me to take. “Okay luv. Open your mouth for me. That’s it. Now swallow. There you go.” He said. He helped me lay down. He then went to get an ice pack for my head. He walked back in. “Okay luv. This will be a bit cold but should help. Is there anything else you need?” He asked. I asked for a heating pad for my tummy. David went to the exam room and brought me one. He lifted up the blanket and gently placed it on my tummy. He then sat beside me. “Now just try to rest luv. I’ll be here to take care of you and Nanny will be in later.” He said.

I woke up later due to a nightmare and started shivering. David walked in and noticed that I was shivering. I had tears streaming down my face. He gently picked me up and held me. “It’s alright luv. Relax. Take it easy. I’ve got you. You’ll be alright.” He said soothingly. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. David handed me to her while he got a washcloth to wash my face. “It’s alright love. Nanny and David are here. Breathe love.” She said soothingly. She then handed me over to David since he was ready for me. “Now then let’s clean your face eh?” He said. He gently washed my face. Then he held me in his arms. “Now just relax and try to sleep luv. I’ve got you.” He said. I fell asleep in his arms. 

The next night, a nightmare caused me to wake up screaming. Nanny Ashtoreth heard me and came running. “What’s wrong? Are you alright love?” She asked as she turned on the light. I shook my head. She came over to me and sat on the bed. She then picked me up and held me in her arms. “Nanny is here love. It was just a night terror.” She said soothingly. Thunder started roaring outside causing me to become even more scared. I curled up closer to Nanny Ashtoreth. “I have a feeling I know what will help make you feel better little one. Just sit here. Nanny will be right back.” She said. I nodded. I sat there waiting. David walked in. Another clash of thunder startled me and caused me to run over to him. David picked me up and held me. “It’s just a nasty storm luv. You’ll be alright luv. Nanny and I will take care of you. Now let’s get you settled down eh?” He said. He and Nanny Ashtoreth went to go get a few things. The thunder startled me more. I ran outside. I ended up getting drenched. I tripped over a rock, falling into the dirt and cutting my left shin. I then walked back inside. David noticed when I walked back in. “Did you get a hurty little one? Let me have a look.” He said. He examined the cut. “Let’s have Nanny clean you up then I’ll have a better look at that cut little one. Wait here and I’ll go get Nanny.” He said. I sat and waited. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. She knelt down in front of me. “Let’s go get you cleaned up love. Then David will tend to you. Come on.” She said soothingly. She then picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. She then started a bath. Then she got me undressed and placed me in the tub. She got a washcloth wet with hot water and soapy. Then she gently washed me and my hair. Then she dried me off and got me dressed. “Now love, just sit here on the bed and wait for David. He will be right in to tend to you.” She said soothingly. I nodded. David came in with everything he needed to tend to my big cut. “Let me clean and bandage this hurty of yours luv. Then we will go from there little one.” He said. I nodded. He started cleaning the cut. I winced a few times and pulled my leg away. “I know it hurts luv. Let me clean it. Come on.” He said. He tried to clean it again. I again winced and pulled away. David got up and went to the doorway. He called for Nanny Ashtoreth. Nanny Ashtoreth walked back in. She sat on the bed then picked me up and held me in her lap. “Now behave and let David tend to you little one.” She said. David started again. I winced. Nanny Ashtoreth held me. “I know it hurts love. It will be over soon. Nanny has got you.” She said soothingly. David then bandaged it up. “Thank you for holding still! Now I’m going to give you a shot to keep you from getting sick. Stay here. I’ll be right back.” He said. I tried to run out before he came back. Nanny Ashtoreth caught me however. “Come on little one. If you behave and don’t pitch a fit, Nanny will give you some ice cream before you go back to bed.” She said soothingly. She held me in her arms. David walked back in. He sat on the bed, rolled up the sleeve on my left arm, and readied the syringe. “Okay luv, one wee poke.” He said as he poked me. Then he put a band aid on the spot. He then walked out. “Now love let’s get you some ice cream shall we?” Nanny Ashtoreth said. I grinned. Nanny Ashtoreth grabbed an ice cream cone from the freezer and brought it to me. I gladly ate it all. I ended up getting chocolate all over my face and nightie. “Goodness! Look at you! Let Nanny clean you up. Come on.” She said as she carried me into the bathroom. She helped me get out of the dirty nightie and into a new clean one. Then she got another wet washcloth and washed my face. “Now back to bed with you love.” She said. The storm was still roaring on. Nanny Ashtoreth had tucked me in but another clash of thunder caused me to run out of my room. Nanny Ashtoreth was waiting outside of the room. She picked me up and held me. “It’s alright love. Nanny is here. Hush now. I’ve got you love.” She said soothingly. I was sobbing at this point. Nanny Ashtoreth continued to hold and soothe me. She sat on the bed with me in her arms. I fell asleep in her arms.

The storm continued into the next day. The thunder woke me up and I ran outside mainly out of fear. I ran into the field and then fell into the pond. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed. She called for David. He put on his bathrobe and came into my room armed with a dry towel. Nanny Ashtoreth ran towards me, umbrella in hand. I had tears streaming down due to fear. Nanny Ashtoreth scooped me up in her arms. “Goodness! You are drenched! Let’s get you inside now love. Come on. Dry your tears little one. Nanny has got you. You are safe now. Hush.” She said soothingly as she carried me inside. She sat me down on the towel David had placed on the bed. “Now then. Let’s get you out of those wet clothes shall we?” She said. She helped me out of the wet clothes. David then walked in with a warm dry towel. The tears started again. “Awwww luv. You’ll be alright. Let me get you dried off then I’ll have a look at you just to be sure that you have no hurties eh?” He said soothingly. He gently dried me off. Then he gently examined me. Luckily I was just very cold and wet. “Now Nanny will get you dressed. I want you to just rest luv. If you need anything you know where to find me.” He said. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth walked over to me with dry clothes. “Let’s get you into some warm dry clothes little one then you need to rest.” She said. I nodded. She helped me into the clothes. I then crawled under the covers and laid down. Nanny Ashtoreth covered me up with a blanket. I drifted off until I woke up not feeling well. Nanny Ashtoreth came in to check on me. “What’s wrong love?” She asked. I told her that I didn’t feel good. “Let Nanny fetch David love.” She said. I nodded. She came back with David. He turned the bedside lamp on. “I really don’t feel good David.” I said. “You don’t look so good luv. Let me take your temperature and have a look at you.” He said soothingly. I nodded. He sat on the bed. He felt my forehead then pulled out the thermometer. “You are burning up luv. Let’s see if you have a fever little one.” He said as he put the thermometer under my tongue. I stayed still while he continued examining me. “Now let’s see what we are dealing with here.” He said. He looked at the thermometer. “You have a fever little one. You are on bed rest. Now I’m going to listen to your lungs.” He said. He put on the stethoscope to listen. My lungs didn’t sound good either. I felt pretty hot. Nanny Ashtoreth could tell. She took the heavy blankets off the bed and covered me up with a sheet. David poured out some meds onto a spoon. “Now open your mouth for me luv. That’s it. Now swallow. There you go. Now just rest. Nanny will feed you some soup then later she will give you a bath.” He said. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with some soup. “I’ve got some soup for you little one. Nanny will feed it to you.” She said soothingly. I nodded. She fed me then washed my face. She then started a bath. She gently undressed me and carried me into the bathroom. She gently placed me into the tub. She gently scrubbed me down. Then got me into a clean nightie. Then she placed me in bed. I fell asleep but woke up due to a nightmare. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. She saw the fear on my face. She gently picked me up and held me. “Nanny is here little one. Nanny will take care of you. You’re safe. Hush now.” She said soothingly. She rocked me and sang a lullaby. I fell asleep in her arms.

I was in contact with a guy for a while who ended up not being a great person. I blocked them from seeing my posts on social media and muted their messages. David walked in. He could tell I was having a rough moment. “Come here luv. Come on. You look like you could use some hugs and cuddles. Come on.” He said soothingly. I ran over to him. He picked me up and held me in his arms. He went and sat on the bed while holding me. “Let me get you a cup of tea luv. I’ll be right back.” He said. While he was in the kitchen, I ran to Nanny Ashtoreth’s room. She saw me coming and came out to me. “What’s wrong little one? What’s troubling you?” She asked. I told her. The guy messaged me. Alec came out of the library when he heard what was going on. “Give me your phone. I’ll deal with this.” He said. I handed him my phone. He went back into the library then I ran back to Nanny Ashtoreth. She held me in her arms. “Don’t worry love. Alec will deal with the creep. Now I think David is looking for you. Come on let’s get you back to your room.” She said soothingly as she walked me back to my room. I sat on my bed. David came in with a cup of tea. “Here you go luv. Be careful it’s a bit hot.” He said. He then sat on the bed behind me and rubbed my shoulders. I drank all the tea. I was a bit worn out. David gave me a hug and walked out. Nanny Ashtoreth sat on the bed. I crawled into her lap. She held me and soothed me until I fell asleep.

Later my mum called me. Things got heated and I ended up getting physically sick and blocked her on my phone. Nanny Ashtoreth walked into my room. She could see I was upset and had just been sick. “Are you okay love?” She asked. I shook my head. She sat down on the bed. I crawled into her lap. She held me and had me face her. “Now tell Nanny what’s going on.” She said soothingly. So I vented about the conversation with mum. She held me in her arms and rubbed my back. “Well good thing you blocked her love. Now let Nanny get you a cup of tea. Ah here comes David.” She said. David walked in. Nanny Ashtoreth let him know about the phone call then went to make me some tea. As he walked in, I ran over to him. He scooped me up in his arms and hugged me. “It’s alright luv. I’m here.” He said soothingly. I looked up at him. “Would you adopt me? My parents are jerks.” I said. David grinned. “I’d love to be your father figure luv. Nanny already looks after you as well so I’m sure we could help keep you out of trouble.” He said and laughed. I smiled and hugged him. Nanny Ashtoreth came back with the tea. David sat me on the bed. I gladly drank the tea. Then I felt a bit tired. Nanny Ashtoreth sat on the bed. I crawled into her lap. She sang me a lullaby and I drifted off in her arms.

A nightmare later woke me up. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in to check on me. She saw the fear written on my face. She gently picked me up and held me in her arms. “It’s okay love. Nanny is here. Hush now. It was just a bad dream love.” She said soothingly. I laid my head on her shoulder. She rubbed my back and sat down on the bed holding me. I calmed down not long after. “Now then let’s get you back to sleep little one. You look like you're very sleepy.” She said. I nodded and yawned. Nanny Ashtoreth smiled and helped me get under the covers and lay down. She tucked me in and gently hugged me. “Nanny I’m scared to fall asleep. What if I have another nightmare?” I asked while sitting up out of fear. Nanny Ashtoreth came over to me and helped me lay back down. “Lay back down love. Nanny will stay with you. If you have another bad dream, I’ll be here. Now let’s get you tucked in and settled. Hush now love. Don’t let your fear control you.” She said soothingly. As she tucked me in the tears started due to fear. “Oh love. It’s alright. Nanny is here and won’t leave. Now just relax.” She said. David had woken up having a feeling something was going on. He walked into my room. Nanny Ashtoreth quickly informed him what was going on. He then sat down on the bed. He had me lay on my side and rubbed my back and shoulders. “You’ll be alright luv. Nanny and I are here. You are safe.” He said soothingly. Nanny then sat on the bed beside David. She gently picked me up and held me. She then handed me over to David. He held me while Nanny Ashtoreth sang a lullaby. I fell asleep in David’s arms.

I later woke up feeling very cold. I started shivering. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. I was shivering pretty hard. Nanny Ashtoreth grabbed another heavy blanket from the closet. I laid there curled up in a tight ball. Nanny Ashtoreth placed the heavier blanket on me. She then sat beside me on the bed and rubbed my back. “You’ll be alright love. Let’s get you warmed up now. Then we’ll get you back to dreamland.” She said soothingly. I nodded. She gently picked me up and held me in her arms. I snuggled up close to her. She rubbed my back and soothed me. I fell back asleep in her arms. Later a combo of a loud noise and nightmare woke me up. I ran out into the living room. Nanny Ashtoreth was sitting in the chair by the fireplace when she saw me run out. She ran over to me, picked me up and carried me back to my room. “Nanny is here love. It’s alright. Hush now. I’ve got you.” She said soothingly as she sat down on the bed with me in her arms. “Now then, tell Nanny what scared you love.” She said. I told her about the nightmare and the loud noise I had heard. “You’re safe now little one. Let’s get you back to sleep.” She said. However I was wide awake so I ran out of my room. “Get back here! Naughty little one!” She called after me. David saw me run past his office. He chased after me and caught me. “Now then you naughty little brat, back to bed. Come on.” He said as he carried me back to my room. He then handed me over to Nanny Ashtoreth. “Now let’s get you settled down and off to dreamland love.” Nanny Ashtoreth said. I was tired so I was ready to sleep. Nanny Ashtoreth placed me in my bed. I laid down. Nanny Ashtoreth then covered me up with the blankets and gently hugged me. “Goodnight love.” She said as she tucked me in. I drifted off.

Later I had an appointment I went to. It didn’t go so well. Nanny Ashtoreth had a feeling something was wrong so she walked in as I took off my jacket and shoes when I got home. “Is everything okay love?” She asked. I shook my head and walked over to her. She knelt down and hugged me. “Let’s get you a cup of hot cocoa then we will go from there.” She said soothingly. So I sat on my bed while she walked into the kitchen to make me a cup of hot cocoa. David walked in. He could tell I had had a rough day. He sat beside me on the bed and hugged me. “Let me guess. Rough day.” He said. I nodded. He held me in his arms and rubbed my back. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with my hot cocoa. “Careful. It’s a bit hot.” She warned me. I let it cool down a bit before drinking it. David rubbed my shoulders. I drank the whole cup. Nanny Ashtoreth then started a bath for me. David walked into the bathroom carrying me. He got me undressed and placed me into the nice hot water. I soaked and got clean. Nanny Ashtoreth helped me get dried off and dressed. David was back in his office. I walked in. “You look like you could use some hugs and cuddles. Come on over here luv. Come on.” He said. I sat in his lap while he held me. Later I walked out to the living room. Nanny Ashtoreth could tell I wanted some cuddles. “Come to Nanny love.” She said soothingly. I climbed into her lap. She held me and rubbed my back. I curled up in her arms. 

The next day, I felt completely drained. I woke up but felt very drowsy. David walked in. He sat on the bed. “You just rest today luv. Nanny and I will take care of you.” He said soothingly. I nodded and laid back down. He covered me back up with the blankets and gently kissed my forehead before he walked out. Nanny Ashtoreth gently woke me up later. “I have some soup here for you love. Sit up so that Nanny can get some food into your tummy.” She said. I sat up and she fed me the soup. Then she washed my face with a washcloth. After she walked out I laid back down. Later Nanny Ashtoreth walked into the bathroom and started a bath for me. When she was ready, she gently woke me up. “Come on love. Nanny has got a bath ready for you. Into the tub you go.” She said. I held my arms out. She lifted me up and carried me into the bathroom. She then got me undressed and placed me into the tub. She then rolled up her sleeves and readied a washcloth with hot water and soap. She proceeded to scrub me down. I was a bit of a brat and didn’t hold still so Nanny Ashtoreth had to hold me in place while washing me. Then after that she pulled the plug then went to go get a dry towel and clothes. I climbed out and nearly slid on the floor. Luckily Nanny Ashtoreth had walked back into the bathroom just then. She stood behind me and caught me in the warm dry towel as I slid. She then picked me up and carried me to my bed. “It’s alright little one. Nanny won’t let you fall and get a hurty. Now let’s get you dressed. Then it will be time for dinner.” She said soothingly. She then got me dressed. Then we walked into the dining room. Nanny Ashtoreth had made me a grilled cheese sandwich. I was very hungry so I gladly ate. Afterwards Nanny Ashtoreth came to my side and washed my face again. While she did the dishes, I walked back into my room and did some reading. When it was time for bed, Nanny Ashtoreth sat on the bed. I crawled into her lap. She held me and sang a lullaby while I fell asleep in her arms.

Later that night, a nightmare woke me up. I also took a moment to also block my dad on my phone as well. The tears started to fall. Nanny Ashtoreth came in to check on me. She turned on the light. “Is everything alright love?” She asked. I shook my head. Nanny Ashtoreth sat on the bed. She picked me up and held me close to her as I sobbed. She then pulled out a washcloth from her pocket. “Let Nanny clean your face love.” She said soothingly. I let her clean up my face. “Now then. What’s going on? Tell Nanny.” She said. So I told her about the bad dream and how I blocked my dad on my phone. Then the tears started again. She held me close to her. “Everything is going to be okay love. Nanny is here. It was just a bad dream. Hush now love.” She said soothingly. She then carried me into the bathroom. She got the washcloth wet. “Okay now hold still while Nanny washes your face.” She said. I did. She then grabbed a tissue and held it up to my nose. “Now blow your nose love. That’s it.” She said. After that was done, Nanny Ashtoreth carried me back to my bed. She gently laid me down and tucked me in. I still was a bit scared. “I’m still scared Nanny.” I said. Nanny Ashtoreth came and pulled her chair closer to my bed. She then put her finger to her lips to stop me from saying anything else. “Hush now Dear. Nanny will keep her eye on you. Now go to sleep love.” She said a bit sternly this time. I nodded. She started singing a lullaby. I fell back asleep.

The next day, I had an appointment where they needed to do blood work. Nanny Ashtoreth couldn’t be with me during that appointment. I was pretty sore when I got home due to them poking me several times. Nanny Ashtoreth had a feeling something was wrong so she walked in as I took off my jacket. I winced as I sat down to take off my shoes. “Let Nanny take off your shoes love. I can tell that you are in pain.” She said soothingly. I nodded. She took off my shoes and socks. I tried to get up to hug her but my arms hurt. She gently held me and helped me sit back down. She gently rolled up my sleeves. I had a few bruises on each arm. “Looks like they had to poke you a bit Sweetie. Well Nanny will tend to you love. Come here.” She said as she gestured for me to crawl into her lap which I did. She then gently held me and then gently kissed each bruise. She then carried me into the kitchen. She grabbed an ice pack from the freezer then carried me back to my room. She then sat down with me in her lap and applied ice to the bruises. Later she put the ice back in the freezer. Later I told her how someone was a jerk to me while Nanny Ashtoreth was in the kitchen. “Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up and held me. “Well Sweetie, tell me who is troubling you and Nanny will deal with them next time.” She said soothingly. I nodded. “Now then I think it’s bath time for you love.” She said. She picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. She started a bath for me. I ran out but she caught me. “Come on naughty little one. Bath time.” She said a bit sternly. She placed me into the tub. Then she scrubbed me down and washed my hair. Later she wrapped me up in a towel and picked me up. She placed me on the floor and dried me off. Then she got me dressed. “Now bedtime little one.” She said. “But Nanny, I’m not sleepy!” I protested, stifling a yawn. She gently picked me up and carried me to my bed. She tucked me in. She sang a lullaby and I drifted off.

I woke up in the middle of the night. It was raining very hard. The wind was howling quite loudly. It startled me a bit. I ran to Nanny Ashtoreth’s room. Nanny Ashtoreth was putting some things away. She turned and saw me in the doorway. “Is everything okay Dear?” She asked. The wind howled louder. I ran over to her, but tripped over a basket in the process. Nanny Ashtoreth caught me before I fell however. She held me in her arms. “It’s just a storm love. Hush now. Nanny is here.” She said soothingly. David had heard the commotion and he ran in. He was in his pajamas and robe. Nanny Ashtoreth handed me over to him. “You’ll be alright luv. It’s just a very loud storm outside. Let’s get you settled back in bed now. Come on.” He said soothingly. He carried me back into my room. He placed me on the bed, gave me a hug, and a kiss, then walked out to let Nanny do the rest. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. “Now little one, let’s get you back to sleep.” She said soothingly. I however got up and ran to Crowley’s room this time. He heard me coming and opened the door. “Oi! What do you think you’re doing? Come on little one, back to bed! I’m sure Nanny is waiting for you.” He said as he carried me back to my bed. He placed me on the bed and gave me a stern look telling me to behave. Then he walked out. I sat on the bed. Nanny Ashtoreth covered me up with the blankets. “Lay down love.” She said. I didn’t. Instead I said, “Nanny this storm terrifies me. I’m too scared to sleep.” Nanny Ashtoreth then picked me up and held me. She turned my face so that I looked into her eyes. “Nanny will keep you safe little one. Now let’s get you settled down shall we?” She said. She then laid me down on the bed. She then covered me up with the blankets. I laid there awake. She brought her chair closer to the bed. She sang a lullaby and within minutes I drifted off. The storm carried on however. I woke up out of fear yet again. This time I ran to David’s room. I banged on the door. He answered. A loud gust of wind startled me. I nearly jumped into his arms. He caught me and carried me to his bed and sat me down. He then sat on the bed. I crawled into his lap. He held me. “Everything is gonna be okay luv. It’s just a storm. You’ll be alright.” He said soothingly. He held me, soothing me for a while. Then he had Nanny Ashtoreth come in. She noticed how wide awake and terrified I was. “Let’s get you back to bed love. Come on. Nanny will get you settled down.” She said soothingly as she picked me up and carried me back to my bed. She sat me in my bed. Then she grabbed a bottle and a spoon and poured the contents into the spoon. She came over to me with the spoon. “Open your mouth for Nanny.” She said. I did. She made sure I swallowed it. “That will help you sleep love. Now lay down.” She said soothingly. I nodded and did so. She gently covered me up with the blankets. She sat in the chair by the bed and kept watch as I slept.

The next day I had to go out and about. I ended up getting caught in a nasty rain storm. I was cold and drenched. When I walked up to the door. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed how cold and wet I was. She immediately opened the door, picked me up, and carried me straight to my room. “Let’s get you out of those wet clothes, dried off, and warmed up little one.” She said. She started with my socks and shoes. Then she helped me out of my coat, pants, and shirt. She then wrapped me up in a warm dry towel. Then Nanny Ashtoreth dried me off. She then went and grabbed a dry nightie from the closet and helped me into it. She wrapped me up in a warm blanket and sat in front of me and started rubbing my feet to get them warm. David walked in. He noticed that I was shivering. “Let me get you a cup of tea luv. That should help you warm up a bit.” He said soothingly. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth then started to rub my hands to warm them up. “Let Nanny get you some soup love. Wait here.” She said. I nodded and waited. David brought me some tea. I curled up and gladly drank it. Nanny Ashtoreth then walked in with a bowl of soup for me. She sat on the bed, had me sit in her lap, and readied the bowl to feed me. “Let’s get some food into your tummy little one. This should help you warm up as well.” She said. She fed me the soup. Then she washed my face after I had finished eating. “David wants you to just rest and get warm love. If you need anything, you know where to find Nanny.” She said soothingly. I nodded and snuggled up under the blankets.

I woke up later. I glanced at my phone. It told me I had a voicemail. When I listened to it, I figured out it was mum. I deleted the message. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in to check on me. “Is everything okay love?” She asked. I got up and walked over to her. She came towards me and embraced me in a hug. I told her about the voicemail. She picked me up and held me in her arms. “You’ll be alright love. Nanny is here. I know what may cheer you up. Just wait here. Nanny will be right back.” She said soothingly. I nodded. She walked out then came back with David. David walked in, scooped me up in his arms and held me. “Let me guess, a voicemail from your mum. Well my prescription for you is hugs and cuddles!” He said with a smile. I snuggled up close to him. Alec Hardy also walked in. I told him about the voicemail. Then I handed him my phone. He took it, dialed my mum and started to chew her out. David held me for a while and rubbed my back. Then when he got an emergency call, he handed me over to Nanny Ashtoreth. “Now then little one, let’s get you into the tub. It’s bath time.” She said. I was a bit of a brat tho. I ran out while she got the bath started. She found me and carried me back to the bathroom. She got me undressed and placed me in the tub. I was a bit squirmy tho so she held me in place while she washed me. Then she got me out of the tub and wrapped me up in a towel. I once again ran out. Nanny Ashtoreth chased me down the hallway. David was back from his call. He caught me as I slid down the hall. “Now naughty little one, let’s go get you dressed. Come on.” He said as he carried me to my room. He handed me over to Nanny Ashtoreth who proceeded to dry me off and get me dressed. Then she sat on the bed with me in her arms. I snuggled up close to her and drifted off.

A thunderstorm startled me awake. I started shivering out of fear. Nanny Ashtoreth came in to check on me. A loud clash of thunder caused me to jump. I climbed out of bed and ran toward Nanny. She picked me up and held me in her arms and started to soothe me. “It’s alright little one. Nanny is here. Hush now love.” She said soothingly. Once I was relaxed enough, she laid me back down on my bed and covered me up with the blankets. I tried to sleep. However a nightmare woke me. I ran to David’s room. I knocked on the door. He answered. “What’s wrong luv?” He asked. I told him about the thunderstorm and the nightmare. He picked me up and carried me to his bed. He then held me. “You’ll be alright luv. You’re just having a rough night. Just relax.” He said soothingly. He laid me down on his bed. Then he laid down next to me. I was shivering a bit. He held me close to him and said “it’s alright luv. I’ve got you. You’ll be alright luv. Shhhhh.” He held me and rubbed my back until I cuddled up to him and fell asleep. 

Later I woke up due to a nightmare. I carefully got out of bed so that I didn’t wake up David. I ran outside. I tripped over a rock. I wound up getting my left leg caught in some blackberry vines. I managed to get it free but had to crawl back to the house. Nanny Ashtoreth saw me and came running. I was sobbing due to pain. Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up. “Everything is going to be alright love. Nanny has got you and David will fix you up. Hush now.” She said soothingly as she carried me into my room. She sat me down on the bed then went to go get David. David ran in with his tools. “Oh luv! Let me have a look at you and then I’ll tend to you.” He said soothingly. He then sat on the bed and gently started to examine my leg. He then grabbed a pair of tweezers and started removing the bits of thorns from the wounds. Nanny Ashtoreth sat behind me and rubbed my back and shoulders while David worked on me. When he was done bandaging me up, he gave me a shot of pain meds. “Now you just rest luv. I’ll be back in to check on you later.” He said soothingly. Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up and held me. I drifted off in her arms as she sang a lullaby.  
David walked in later. He gently woke me up and examined my leg. Luckily the scratches were scabbed up. He just told me to take it easy.

Later, I walked to Nanny Ashtoreth’s room. I knocked on the door. She answered. “Nanny can I talk to you?” I asked. “Of course Dear.” She said. I walked in and sat on the bed as she closed the door. She then came and sat beside me on the bed. “Now, what’s going on? Tell Nanny.” She said. So I told her how mum keeps switching from being nice to being a jerk and how it’s hard to love them when they are like this. I also feel like my heart is being played with and don’t like that either. I felt like breaking down a bit. Nanny Ashtoreth could see the pain and sadness in my eyes. She gently picked me up and held me in her arms. “Now love, look at me. David and I love you. If your mum starts anything, just tell Nanny and Hell will definitely be raised.” She said soothingly and a bit sternly. I cuddled up close to her. She held me for a bit and rubbed my back. Then she said “Now it’s bath time for you little one.” She then carried me back to my room. She placed me on the bed as she went to get the bath started for me. I started to run out of my room but ran into the bedroom door. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in to fetch me for my bath. She saw me run into the door and then picked me up. She had me face her and kissed my forehead where it had collided with the door. “Well now maybe you won’t be naughty and try to run out next time love. Come on. Into the bath with you.” She said. She then carried me into the bathroom and undressed me. Then she placed me into the tub and gently washed me. Later after I was dried off and dressed, I crawled into bed. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in and helped me under the covers. She gently hugged me. As she got ready to sit in a chair to keep an eye on me, I said “Nanny I’m scared. What if I have a nightmare?” Nanny Ashtoreth got up and walked over to me. She then picked me up and held me. “Nanny is here love. If you have a nightmare, Nanny will put you to rights. Hush now love.” She said soothingly as she held me and sat in her chair. She sang a lullaby and I drifted off in her arms.

I wound up in a very restless sleep. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed. I woke up feeling scared. Nanny Ashtoreth immediately was at my side. When I opened my eyes she was knelt down beside me. I immediately held my arms out. She lifted me up and held me. I started shivering a bit. However when Nanny Ashtoreth held me, I instantly warmed up. “It’s alright love. It was just a bad dream. Hush now and let Nanny take care of you.” She said soothingly. I rested my head on her shoulder. Nanny Ashtoreth sat me down on the bed while she went to make me a cup of soup. I ran outside, not realizing how cold it was outside. I started shivering and curled up in a tight ball on the ground. Nanny Ashtoreth walked back in with my soup. She saw me outside and placed the cup on the nightstand, fetched a blanket from the closet and came running. She wrapped the blanket around me and carried me back inside. She sat me on the bed. She called for David. He immediately ran in, saw what was going on and carried me into the exam room. He immediately placed me on the table, grabbed some heat packs, and placed them in blankets that he wrapped around me. I later woke up in my bed with Nanny Ashtoreth standing over me. “Did we learn a lesson Naughty One?” She said a bit sternly. “Yeah. Not to run out when it’s below freezing.” I said. Nanny Ashtoreth then pulled out a bottle and spoon. She poured the contents of the bottle into the spoon. “Now then Naughty One. David wants you to take these. It will help you from getting sick.” She said. She then came towards me with the spoon. “Open your mouth for Nanny now.” She said. However I decided to be a brat. I ran out of my room. Nanny Ashtoreth placed the spoon on the nightstand then proceeded to chase after me. I ran down the hallway. Unfortunately the hallway led to a dead end. I ran into the pool room. I fell into the pool. I climbed out and walked out of the room. Nanny Ashtoreth saw me and caught me. She had a pretty stern look on her face. She picked me up and carried me back to my room. She got me undressed but before she got me dressed, she grabbed the spoon, pried my mouth open, then got the spoonful of meds in. I swallowed them. Then she got me dressed. She then sat on the bed, held me in her arms, sang me a lullaby while I fell asleep in her arms.

Later I felt a bit uneasy after a phone call from my mum. I felt a bit sick so I wandered into the bathroom and threw up a bit. Nanny Ashtoreth heard me and came running. She walked into the bathroom after I finished up being sick. “Oh dear! Does someone have a bit of an upset tummy? Well Nanny will fix that little one. Come on.” She said as she picked me up. She laid me down on the bed. Then she walked out. Later she walked back in with a wet washcloth and a hot water bottle. She sat these down on the nightstand. Then she walked over to my closet and pulled out a clean nightie. She then came over to me. She got me out of the dirty nightie and into the clean nightie. Then she gently washed my face. She helped me lay down again and placed the hot water bottle on my tummy. “Now that should help your upset tummy little one. Just rest and let Nanny take care of you love.” She said soothingly. She covered me up with the blankets. A nightmare woke me later. Nanny Ashtoreth saw me wake up. I started shivering. Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up and held me in her arms. I started sobbing. “Nanny is here little one. You’ll be alright love. It was just a nightmare. Hush now.” She said as she held me. I laid my head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

I woke later due to another nightmare. I ran to Nanny Ashtoreth’s room. I knocked on the door. Nanny Ashtoreth answered. She saw the fear in my eyes. “Come here love. Nanny has got you. It was just a bad dream little one. Let Nanny put you to rights. Come on.” She said as she picked me up and carried me back to my bed. She gently laid me down on the bed. However a thunderstorm started as she was covering me up. I nearly leapt into her arms. She caught me however and held me. “It’s just a nasty storm love. Nanny is here little one. Hush now. Come on.” She said soothingly. She held me for a bit. I started shivering. She laid me down on the bed, grabbed a heavier blanket from the closet, and covered me up with it. “Now then, that should warm you up little one. Nanny will stay here with you tonight.” She said. “Please sing me a lullaby Nanny?” I asked. “Of course Dear.” She said and then sang a lullaby to help me sleep.

The next day I had a dental appointment to go to. David gave me a ride to and from it. When we got back to the house, he carried me inside and laid me on the bed. He then went to his office and grabbed some pain meds to give me. He walked back in with a glass of water and the meds. “Take these Sweetie. They will help with the pain.” He said. I nodded and took them. He sat beside me on the bed. He rubbed my back. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with a cup of soup for me. She handed it to me. “Careful, it’s a bit hot love.” She said. I nodded and carefully ate it. She came back in and took the dishes once I finished. I felt a bit cold so I started shivering a bit. David had gone back to his office. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in and noticed I was shivering. She pulled out a blanket from the closet. She sat beside me on the bed. I crawled into her lap. She wrapped me up in the blanket and held me. “Nanny is here to take care of you love. You just relax. Hush now.” She said soothingly. I snuggled up close to her and drifted off.

I had to go get blood work done the next day. Nanny Ashtoreth was unable to go with me. When I got home I was feeling really sore and tired. When I walked up to the door, Nanny Ashtoreth opened the door, picked me up, and carried me inside. She carried me into my room and sat me down on the bed. She then took off my shoes and socks. Then she helped me out of my jacket. My right arm was a bit bruised. “Let Nanny get some ice for that little one. Just wait here.” She said soothingly. I stayed put and waited for her. David walked in. He could see that I was in pain. He sat beside me on the bed and gently hugged me. “You’ll be alright luv. I know you’re in pain.” He said soothingly. He gently rubbed my back. Nanny Ashtoreth walked back in with the ice pack. She handed it to David. David gently placed it on the bruise. “This should help the pain and swelling go down luv. Just rest.” He said. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth helped me lay down. David covered me up with the blankets. I rested for a while. A nightmare woke me later. I sat up and started shivering. Nanny Ashtoreth had a feeling something was wrong so she came in. She turned the light on. “Oh my goodness! Let Nanny take care of you love!” She said when she saw me shivering. She grabbed a blanket and then walked over to me. She wrapped me up in a blanket and held me in her arms. “You’ll be alright love. Nanny is here. Now let Nanny take care of you little one. Hush now.” She said soothingly. I laid my head on her shoulder. She sang a lullaby while rubbing my back and holding me. I fell asleep in her arms. 

I woke up due to back pain later. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in and noticed something was wrong. “What’s wrong Sweetie?” She asked. I told her my back was hurting. “Let me fetch David Sweetie. Just lay there and Nanny will be right back.” She said soothingly. I nodded. David walked in a bit later. He turned on the light. “What’s wrong luv? What hurts?” He asked. I tried to sit up but winced and laid back down. David noticed and sat on the bed. He gently laid me on my tummy. He then gently lifted up my nightie and started to gently feel around. I winced a few times. “I’m sorry luv. I know it hurts.” He said. He felt around a bit more then gently laid me on my back. “Let me get you some meds luv. I’ll be right back luv.” He said soothingly. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth sat beside me on the bed and rubbed my shoulders. David walked in with some meds and a glass of water. I took them and laid back down. David gently hugged me and walked out. Nanny Ashtoreth gently picked me up and held me. She sang a lullaby as I drifted off.

I woke up later thanks to my right arm and hand hurting a bit. I got up and walked to David’s room. I knocked on the door. He answered. “What is it luv?” He asked. I told him my right arm and hand were hurting. “Come on in and let me have a look at it Sweetie.” He said. I sat on the bed. He turned on the lamp beside his bed then sat beside me on his bed. I held out my arm. He gently had a look and felt it. He did see a tiny bruise and could tell the arm was painful. “Let me get you some meds luv. Then I’ll have Nanny come and get you settled and back to sleep.” He said. I nodded. He got some pain meds from his office then brought them over to me. I took them. He hugged me then went to go get Nanny Ashtoreth. I sat and waited for Nanny. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. “Come on love. Let’s get you back into bed and settled down shall we?” She said as she picked me up and carried me back to my room. She laid me down on the bed then covered me up with the blankets. She sat in the chair by the bed and sang a lullaby. I drifted off.

I woke up shivering later. I tried to get warm but couldn’t. I curled up in a tight ball wrapped up in the blankets. Nanny Ashtoreth came in to check on me. She saw that I was shivering. She sat on the bed, gently lifted me up, and held me in her arms. “Nanny is here love. You just relax now. Come on love.” She said soothingly as she held me. I felt safe in her arms and snuggled up close to her. She smiled. She laid me back down after I drifted off and gently covered me up with the blankets. However a nightmare woke me later causing me to scream. Nanny Ashtoreth immediately came running. I was sobbing when she came in. She immediately scooped me up in her arms. “Nanny is here love. It was just a bad dream. You’ll be alright. Dry your eyes little one.” She said soothingly. I stopped crying after a bit. “Now let’s go clean your face love.” She said as she carried me into the bathroom. She got a washcloth wet and gently washed my face. She then sat on the bed with me in her arms and started singing a lullaby. I snuggled up to Nanny Ashtoreth and fell asleep.

I woke up later feeling a bit scared. I ran to Nanny Ashtoreth’s room. Nanny Ashtoreth opened her door as I came running. She knelt down and caught me. “What’s wrong Dear? What is it?” She asked. She had me face her. She could see the fear on my face. “I’ve got you Dear. Come on. It’s alright.” She said soothingly. She carried me into my room. She held me in her arms while she sat on the bed. “Nanny is here love. Now let’s get you back to sleep.” She said soothingly. She soothed me back to sleep. Later I woke up with my tummy hurting. Nanny Ashtoreth was sitting in the chair by the bed. She saw me wake up and came and knelt by the bed. “What’s wrong Dear?” She asked. I told her my tummy was hurting. “Well Nanny can fix that. Just lay there love. Nanny will be right back.” She said. I nodded. She walked out then came back in after a bit. She gently placed a hot water bottle on my tummy then she grabbed a bottle of meds and poured out a spoonful. “Now open your mouth for Nanny love.” She said. I did and swallowed the meds. She then gave me a glass of water to wash it down. “Now go back to sleep love. If you still have a tummy ache, I’ll get David. Now just sleep love.” She said. I nodded and drifted off.

My tummy was hurting again later. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed and replaced the hot water bottle with another one. David was out on a call so she gave me another spoonful of meds. “I just spoke with David. He’s on his way back so as soon as he gets back he will come in and examine you love. Just rest.” She said soothingly. I nodded and drifted off. Later David walked in. He gently woke me up. “Nanny tells me you have a tummy ache luv. Mind if I have a look and a feel?” He said. He then gently lifted up the blankets, removed the hot water bottle from my tummy, and gently pressed down. I winced. “I’m sorry luv. I think it’s just a bit inflamed. It should feel better soon. Just let Nanny take care of you luv. Doctor's Orders!” He said. I nodded. He then gently hugged me and then walked back to his office. Nanny Ashtoreth walked back in. “Let’s get you into the bath little one. Then I’ll make you some soup.” She said. I nodded. She walked into the bathroom and started a bath for me. Then when she was ready for me, she walked in, gently uncovered me, picked me up, and carried me into the bathroom. She then got me undressed and placed me into the tub. She gently washed my body with the sponge. Then she gently picked me up,wrapped me up in a towel, dried me off, got me dressed, and carried me back to my bed. She gently laid me down. “Just wait here love. Nanny will be right back with some soup for you.” She said soothingly. I nodded. She walked into the kitchen to make me some soup. David walked in to check on me. “How are you feeling luv? You look a bit better. I have a feeling you will be back to being a bit naughty soon and driving Nanny crazy.” He said with a smile. I laughed. He sat beside me on the bed. He hugged me. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with my soup. She placed it on the nightstand. She then sat on the bed. Then she sat me in her lap. Then she grabbed the bowl of soup. “Okay love let’s get some food into your tummy. Open your mouth for Nanny.” She said as she got a bite of soup ready for me. She fed me the soup. Then she sat me on the bed so she could put the dirty dishes in the sink. David then picked me up. “Let’s go wash your face luv. Come on.” He said. He carried me into the bathroom, got a washcloth wet with hot soapy water, then started to gently wash my face. He then sat on the bed with me in his arms. I snuggled up close to him and fell asleep in his arms.

Later I woke up due to a nightmare. I screamed. Nanny Ashtoreth came running. She turned on the light. She saw the fear written on my face and that I had gone pale due to fear. She picked me up and held me. “You are ice cold love. Let’s get you a warm blanket and go from there shall we?” She said soothingly. She pulled a blanket out of the closet and wrapped it around me. I was shivering a bit. She held me close to her. “Nanny is here love. You’ll be okay. Hush and settle down love.” She said soothingly. She sat on the bed holding me in her arms. David walked in. She got up and handed me over to him. She then looked at me and said “I’m going to be right back love. I’m going to get an electric blanket to keep you warm. Just cuddle with David for a bit. Nanny will be back.” David sat on the bed with me in his arms. I was still shivering a bit. “You’ll be alright luv. Just relax Sweetie. Come on.” He said soothingly. I cuddled up to him. Nanny Ashtoreth walked back in with the electric blanket. David laid me down on the bed. Nanny Ashtoreth plugged in the blanket and covered me up with it. I tried to sleep a bit but another nightmare woke me up. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in to check on me. She sat on the bed and gently picked me up. She held me in her arms. “Nanny is here love. It was just a bad dream. Nanny has got you. Try to go back to sleep love.” She said soothingly. 

I woke up later due to my tummy hurting. I immediately ran to the bathroom. I threw up. David heard me and ran in. “Are you okay luv?” He asked. I shook my head. I threw up again. After I was done, David knelt beside me. “Let’s get you cleaned up and back into bed luv. Come on.” He said soothingly. He then picked me up. He got a washcloth wet with warm water and washed my face. He then carried me to my bed. He laid me down on the bed. He then placed a heating pad on my tummy. My tummy was really hurting. David could tell. He gently rubbed my shoulders to try to get me to sleep. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in and noticed I was in pain and was having trouble falling asleep. David scooted over so that she could sit beside him. She gently lifted me up and held me. “Nanny and David are here now love. Now let’s get you back to sleep love.” She said soothingly. She sang a lullaby and I drifted off in her arms.

I woke up later that night and was having a hard time falling back asleep. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in to check on me. “Are you okay love?” She asked. I shook my head and told her I was having a hard time falling asleep and that I had kind of a rough day. She sat on the bed, picked me up and held me in her arms. “Nanny will put you to rights love. Let’s get you relaxed enough to sleep now.” She said soothingly. I nodded and cuddled up close to her. She held me and rubbed my back. I fell asleep for a bit. Then a nightmare woke me later. I screamed. Nanny Ashtoreth ran in. “What’s wrong love? What is it?” She said. I got up and ran towards her. She saw the fear on my face and scooped me up in her arms. “Oh Sweetie. Nanny is here. It was just a bad dream little one. Hush now. Come on.” She said soothingly. David ran in as Nanny Ashtoreth sat down on the bed holding me. I was sobbing mainly out of fear. Nanny Ashtoreth was trying to get me to calm down. David sat down on the bed beside Nanny Ashtoreth. “Awwww what’s wrong luv? What is it? Was it a nasty night terror? Eh?” He said. In between sobs I nodded then buried my face back into Nanny’s shoulder. David got up, walked into the bathroom, got a washcloth wet with warm water then came back over to me. He also grabbed a box of tissue. He then sat beside Nanny Ashtoreth on the bed. “Let’s clean your face and blow your nose luv. Come on.” He said soothingly. Nanny Ashtoreth gently turned me so I faced David. He gently washed my face then had me blow my nose. “How do you feel now luv?” He asked. I still felt a bit scared and told him so. He gently hugged me. “Nanny will take care of you luv. If you need me, you know where I’m at.” He said. I nodded. He walked back to his room. Nanny Ashtoreth sat me on the bed. “Let’s get you into a clean nightie love. Then Nanny will help you get back to sleep.” She said soothingly. I nodded. She gently helped me out of my dirty nightie and into a clean one. She then held me in her arms as she sang a lullaby. I snuggled up close to her and drifted off in her arms.

I had another nightmare. I screamed. Nanny Ashtoreth immediately came running. I was sobbing when the light was turned on. Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up and held me. “Nanny is here now love. You’ll be alright. Hush now. Come on.” She said soothingly. I started shivering as I was sobbing. Nanny Ashtoreth continued to hold me. She carried me into the bathroom. She started a bath, got me undressed and placed me into the tub. She gently scrubbed me with a lavender scented washcloth trying to soothe me. She then dried me off, helped me into a clean nightie, and sat with me in her lap on the bed. I was still sobbing. Nanny Ashtoreth had me face her. “Deep breaths love. Come on. Relax. Nanny has got you. Come on love.” She said soothingly. I took a few deep breaths. She had a washcloth ready in one hand to clean my face. “Now let Nanny wash your face love.” She said. She gently washed my face. She sat me on the bed for a minute while she grabbed something from the kitchen. She came back in with a bottle and spoon. She poured some of the contents of the bottle into the spoon. “Open your mouth for Nanny love.” She said. I did and she got the spoon in my mouth. She then put everything back in the kitchen. Then she picked me up and held me. “Please cuddle me Nanny?” I asked. “Of course Dear. Nanny will stay with you tonight. Now try to sleep love.” She said soothingly. I nodded and rested my head on her shoulder. She rocked me while singing a lullaby. I fell asleep in her arms. 

I woke up later feeling very cold. A thunderstorm startled me. I got up and ran out of my room. Nanny Ashtoreth stepped out of her room since she had a feeling something was wrong. She ran towards me and scooped me up into her arms. “What’s wrong love? What is it?” She asked while holding me. The thunder startled me again causing me to bury my face into Nanny’s shoulder. She rubbed my back while holding me. “It’s alright love. Nanny has got you. Now let’s get you back to your room. Nanny will put you to rights. Come on.” She said soothingly. She carried me back to bed. She laid me down on the bed. Nanny Ashtoreth then went to grab another heavier blanket from the closet. Another clash of thunder startled me. I got up and started running. Nanny Ashtoreth saw me and set the blanket down. She ran towards me and scooped me up in her arms. “It’s just a nasty storm love. Let Nanny take care of you love. Come on.” She said soothingly. She carried me back to bed. She held me. I felt safe in her arms. She wrapped a blanket around me and held me. “Now you just relax love. Come on.” She said soothingly. I snuggled up close to her. She held me. I tried to sleep but couldn’t. She could tell I was very restless and was awake. “I know what will help you sleep love.” She said. She laid me on my tummy. She then gently lifted up my nightie. She then put lavender lotion on her hands and gently rubbed my back and shoulders. She then dried off her hands, gently put my nightie back in place and then held me. “I have another thing that will help. Wait here love.” She said. David walked in. “Having a rough night luv?” He asked. I nodded. He gently held me in his arms. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with a bottle and spoon. She poured the contents into the spoon. She then walked towards me. “Open your mouth for Nanny love.” She said. I did so. David gently hugged me and told me to behave for Nanny. I told him I would. Nanny Ashtoreth gently picked me up and held me. “Let’s get you back to dreamland love. You just relax.” She said soothingly. I nodded. She sang a lullaby while holding me. I rested my head on her shoulder and drifted off.

Later that night, a nightmare woke me up. I screamed, started shivering, then started sobbing. Nanny Ashtoreth came running. She turned on the bedside light and gently picked me up. “Nanny is here love. Shhhhh.” She said as she held me and rubbed my back. She carried me into the bathroom. “Let’s dry those tears little one. Come on. It was just a nasty night terror love.” She said. She grabbed a washcloth and gently cleaned up my face. She then grabbed a tissue for my nose. “Blow your nose love.” She said. I did and she cleaned up my face a bit more. Then she carried me back to my room. “Now then. Let Nanny put you to rights love.” She said soothingly. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth sat me down on the bed. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a few extra blankets. A wasp had flown into the room while Nanny was in the closet. It flew too close to me causing me to get a bit scared. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in just then. The wasp had landed on my neck and stung me after which I cried out in pain. Nanny Ashtoreth set the blankets down and came running towards me. She saw the wasp and killed it. She then sat beside me on the bed. “Did you get a hurty little one? Let Nanny have a look.” She said soothingly. She gently had a look at my neck. “Let Nanny fetch David little one. Wait here.” She said. I nodded. David walked in a bit later. “What happened luv? Eh?” He said. He sat beside me on the bed. “Let me have a look at your hurty luv. Then we will go from there.” He said soothingly. He examined the sting site. “I’m going to clean this up luv and put a bandage on it. It might sting a bit.” He said. He started to clean it. I jumped up and ran towards Nanny Ashtoreth. Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up. “Let David tend to your hurty little one. Come on.” She said soothingly. She sat on the bed holding me while David cleaned and bandaged the sting site. I winced a bit. “I know it hurts luv. I’m sorry. Hopefully the pain will go away soon. Now let Nanny take care of you.” He said soothingly. Nanny Ashtoreth had stepped out for a minute so I walked outside. I tripped over a rock. Cutting my shin. I walked back to the house crying due to pain. Nanny Ashtoreth saw me and came running. She picked me up. “Oh love. What happened? Did you fall? Well Nanny will clean you up and tend to you. Come on.” She said soothingly as she carried me inside. I was sniffling a bit when she sat me down on the bed. Nanny Ashtoreth walked into the bathroom and grabbed a few things. I sat on the bed with my legs stretched out on the bed. “Now this may hurt a bit love. I’m going to be as gentle as I can tho. Just stay still and let Nanny take care of you.” She said soothingly. She was very gentle as she cleaned my scrape. “Now Nanny will kiss it to make it better.” She said. She did. She then washed my face. “Now let’s get you back to sleep love.” She said soothingly. She held me in her arms. “Please cuddle me and sing a lullaby Nanny?” I asked. “Of course Dear.” She said. She rocked me and sang a lullaby. I laid my head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

The next day, I had an appointment to go to. However the driver let me off in the middle of nowhere. It was downpouring rain. I texted Nanny Ashtoreth telling her I was lost, cold, wet, and scared. “Don’t worry love. Nanny is on her way to come pick you up. Just wait where you are.” She said soothingly. I waited. A while later the Bentley pulled up. Nanny Ashtoreth came over to me. She wrapped a blanket around me and carried me to the car. “Let’s get you home love. Nanny will take care of you.” She said. I nodded. She drove back to the house. She then picked me up and carried me inside. She laid out a towel on the bed and sat me on it. “Now then. Let’s get you out of those wet clothes and dried off shall we?” She said. I nodded. She helped me get undressed and wrapped me up in a towel. I was shivering due to being cold. Nanny Ashtoreth sat down on the bed. She held me in her lap and dried me off. She then unwrapped the towel and sat me on the bed. She went and got some warm dry clothes from the closet. Then she got me dressed. “I’m going to have David come in and have a look at you love. Just to be on the safe side.” She said. I nodded. She walked out to go get David. David walked in. “Nanny tells me you were left outside in the cold. How are you feeling right now luv?” He asked. I started shivering. “Looks like you are still cold luv. I just want you to take it easy and let Nanny take care of you. I’ll be back in later to check on you.” He said soothingly. I nodded. He hugged me then walked out. Nanny Ashtoreth sat on the bed. She picked me up and held me. “Nanny is here love. Nanny has got you. You just sleep love. Nanny will take care of you. Hush now.” She said soothingly. I nodded, rested my head on her shoulder and fell asleep in her arms.

I woke up due to a nightmare and was shivering. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in to check on me. She saw me shivering. She gently lifted me up and held me. “Let’s get you warmed up love. You are ice cold.” She said soothingly. She sat me down on the bed then walked over to the closet. She pulled out a heavier blanket then walked over to me. She sat down beside me on the bed. She lifted me up and held me. She wrapped me up in the blanket and held me. “Let Nanny start a bath for you love. Just wait here.” She said. I got up and walked to David’s office. I was still shivering a bit when I walked in. David noticed and walked over to me. “Are you alright luv?” He asked. I shook my head. He gently picked me up and held me. “Let’s get you back to your room luv. Come on.” He said as he carried me to my room. Nanny Ashtoreth was waiting for me. “There you are little one. Your bath is ready for you. Let’s get you into it now love.” She said. David carried me into the bathroom. He sat me on the floor. Nanny Ashtoreth gently undressed me and placed me into the tub. She then gently scrubbed me with the washcloth which had lavender soap on it. David sat on the bed waiting for me. Nanny Ashtoreth then wrapped me in a towel and carried me to my bed. She handed me to David. David then gently dried me off. “I’m going to apply some lavender lotion to you luv. Just lay down and relax luv.” He said. He applied lavender lotion to his hands, had me lay on my tummy and started to rub my back. Then he had me lay on my back and then rubbed my arms and tummy. When he was done, Nanny Ashtoreth walked over to me. She then got me dressed in a nightie. I started shivering again and felt sick so I ran into the bathroom. David had stepped out. As soon as I had run to the bathroom, Nanny Ashtoreth had run to fetch David. He ran in. “Is everything okay luv?” He asked. I shook my head and got sick again. When I stopped for a moment, he felt my forehead. “You are burning up luv. Let’s get you back into bed now luv. Nanny will take care of you. You just rest luv.” He said as he laid me down on the bed. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with some meds. “Open your mouth for Nanny love. Then Nanny will put you to rights. You’ll be alright love.” She said soothingly. I took the meds. She then walked out for a moment. She came back in with a hot water bottle. “This will help your tummy ache love.” She said. She then gently placed the hot water bottle on my tummy and gently covered me up with the blankets. “Nanny will be here if you need anything. Try to sleep now love.” She said soothingly. I nodded and drifted off.

I woke up later. I got up to use the bathroom and got a few splinters stuck in my left hand after I walked out. I cried out in pain. Nanny Ashtoreth came running. “What’s wrong love? What happened?” She asked. I was in tears due to pain but I held out my left hand. She took a look. “You’ve got a few splinters stuck in your hand. Come and sit on the bed love. Nanny will go fetch David to tend to your hurties little one. Just wait there for Nanny and David.” She said soothingly. I nodded. A bit later David ran in with Nanny Ashtoreth behind him. He saw the splinters stuck in my hand. “Oh luv. Let me take care of these. They must be painful.” He said soothingly. I nodded, tears still streaming down my face. Nanny Ashtoreth sat on the bed. She picked me up and held me in her arms. David got out a pair of tweezers. “I’m going to start removing these luv. It may hurt a bit.” He warned me. He started on the biggest one. I winced and nearly screamed. “It’s okay love. Nanny has got you. Just a few more to go. You are being so brave.” She said soothingly. David got them all out then cleaned up my hand. “I’m going to give you a shot luv. Just to be safe.” He said. I nodded. He readied a syringe full of meds. He then rolled up the sleeve on my left arm. “Okay luv, one wee poke. Here it comes.” He said before injecting me. He then placed a band aid on the spot. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with an ice lolly for me. “For being so brave little one.” She said. I thanked her and started eating it. When she walked back in later, I had gotten the lolly all over me. “Let Nanny clean you up love.” She said. She walked into the bathroom, got a washcloth with hot soapy water, then walked over to me. She gently washed my face and hands. Then she went and grabbed a clean nightie from the closet. She got me out of the dirty nightie and into the clean one. She then sat on the bed. I crawled into her lap. She held me in her arms. I rested my head on her shoulder and fell asleep in her arms. 

I woke up later due to sharp pain in my left hand. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed and immediately ran to go get David. David ran in with Nanny Ashtoreth behind him. “What’s wrong luv? What hurts?” He said. My left hand started hurting causing me to wince. David noticed. He pulled out a flashlight and started examining my hand. “Let’s get you into the exam room luv. Come on.” He said as he picked me up and carried me into the exam room. He sat me on the table. He then grabbed a few things. He numbed my hand first then opened up the area where one of the splinters had been the night before. There was a big one in my hand. “Looks like the one I pulled out broke off of this one luv. No wonder you are hurting. Let me remove this then I’ll get you back to bed and give you some meds. Then Nanny will take care of you.” He said soothingly. I nodded. He gently removed the very large splinter. Then he stitched up the area and bandaged it. He then walked out and came back in with a spoonful of meds. “Open your mouth for me luv. That’s it, now swallow it. Good. That will prevent infection. Now let’s get you to bed. Nanny Ashtoreth is waiting for you.” He said. He carried me back to my room. He handed me over to Nanny Ashtoreth. “Behave for Nanny.” He told me. I nodded. He then walked out. “Now then. Let’s get you settled down and back to bed love.” She said soothingly. She sat on the bed, holding me in her arms. She sang a lullaby. I laid my head on her shoulder and fell asleep in her arms.

A nightmare caused me to wake up and run to David’s room. He saw me run up, walked out, and scooped me up in his arms. “What’s wrong luv? What scared you so eh?” He asked as he carried me into his room. “Nightmare” was all I could say. “Well let’s get you settled down luv. Then I’ll have Nanny put you to rights eh?” He said. I nodded. He held me for a while. Then he walked out to go get Nanny Ashtoreth. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in a bit later. “Let’s get you back to bed love. Come on. Nanny will put you to rights little one.” She said as she picked me up and carried me back to my room. She then sat on the bed with me in her arms. I cuddled up to her. “Now just relax little one. Try to rest love.” She said. My left thumb started to hurt a bit. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed. “What is it love?” She asked. I told her my left thumb was hurting. “Let Nanny have a look. If need be I’ll fetch David.” She said. I nodded. She saw that there was another splinter stuck. She sat me on the bed while she went and got David. He ran in pretty quick. He took a look at my thumb. “Let me get this out luv.” He said. He put on his headlamp then grabbed a pair of tweezers. He gently got out the splinter then put a bandaid on the site. He then kissed my hurty and gave me a hug. Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up in her arms as he walked out. She sat on the bed while holding me. She started singing a lullaby. I laid my head on her shoulder and fell asleep in her arms.

A really bad nightmare caused me to wake up screaming and sobbing later. Nanny Ashtoreth came running. She turned on the light and walked over to me. She picked me up in her arms and held me. I laid my head on her shoulder and continued sobbing out of fear. David ran in a bit later. Nanny Ashtoreth handed me over to David. She walked out for a moment. David sat on the bed with me in his arms. “You’ll be alright luv. It was just a very bad dream. Deep breaths luv. Come on.” He said soothingly as he rubbed my back and held me. Nanny Ashtoreth walked back in with a washcloth and some tissues. “Let’s clean your face and blow your nose luv.” David said. As he held me, Nanny Ashtoreth gently washed my face and had me blow my nose. Then David carried me into the bathroom. He helped me out of the nightie I was wearing and into a clean nightie. “Nanny and I will stay with you tonight luv. Now let’s get you settled back into bed eh?” He said. He sat me on the bed. Then he took off his bathrobe and climbed into bed next to me. Nanny Ashtoreth covered me up with the blankets. David helped me lay down as she turned out the light. I was shivering a bit. David pulled me close to him and held me. “It’s alright luv. I’ve got you. I’m here. Hush and relax now luv.” He said soothingly as he held me. I snuggled up close to him and fell asleep in his arms.

The next day, I felt completely drained. I laid in bed for a majority of the day. Nanny Ashtoreth was sitting beside the bed when I had a nightmare that caused me to wake up in tears. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed. She gently sat on the bed. I sat up then climbed into her lap, tears streaming down my face. She held me. “Nanny is here love. It was just a bad dream. You’ll be alright love. Hush now.” She said soothingly as she held me and rubbed my back. I laid my head on her shoulder. I was still sobbing a bit. “Let’s go get you cleaned up. Come on.” She said soothingly as she carried me into the bathroom. She got a washcloth wet with warm water and soap then gently washed my face. “There now. Isn’t that better love?” She asked. I nodded. She sat me on the bed while she walked out for a moment. I walked outside a bit. However I stepped on a blackberry vine. It caused me to cry out in pain. Nanny Ashtoreth heard me and came running. “Oh Dear! Let’s get you back inside and Nanny will fetch David!” She said as she picked me up and carried me back inside. She sat me down on the bed. “You wait here love.” She told me. I nodded and waited. David ran in. He knelt down in front of me and started examining my feet. “You’ve got quite a few hurties here luv. Let me take care of these. Then I’ll have Nanny tend to you.” He said soothingly. He started to clean the scratches and get the bits of thorns out. Nanny Ashtoreth rubbed my back while he worked on me. He then bandaged up the areas. “Now you just rest luv.” He said. Nanny Ashtoreth walked out for a moment then walked in with a bottle and spoon. She then poured out a spoonful of meds for me. “Now, open your mouth for Nanny. That’s it. Now swallow. Good.” She said as she gave me a spoonful. Then she gently picked me up and held me in her arms. I laid my head on her shoulder and fell asleep in her arms.

Later my anxiety woke me up. I ran into the bathroom since I felt sick. I started throwing up. David heard me and ran in. After I was done being sick, he picked me up and carried me back to my bed. The scratches on my feet had started bleeding again too. “Just lay down luv. Nanny and I will tend to you. Just rest.” He said soothingly. I nodded and just laid there. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. She knelt down by my head. “Let Nanny wash your face love. David will be back in a moment to tend to your hurties.” She said soothingly. She then gently started to wash my face. David walked in. He sat on the edge of the bed where my feet were and started to clean the scratches. It hurt a bit but Nanny Ashtoreth rubbed my shoulders while he worked on me. After he was done, he gently hugged me and walked out. Nanny Ashtoreth sat beside me. “My tummy hurts Nanny.” I said. “Let Nanny get you a hot water bottle love.” She said. Then she walked out to go grab it. I just laid there until I felt sick again. However I didn’t get to the bathroom in time and got covered in sick. Nanny Ashtoreth came running. “Oh Dear! Let Nanny get you cleaned up love!” She said. I started crying since I didn’t feel good. Nanny Ashtoreth immediately got me out of my dirty clothes. “It’s alright love. Nanny will put you to rights. Now let’s get you cleaned up.” She said soothingly as she started a bath for me. She then gently placed me into the tub. She got a sponge wet with hot water and soap. She then started to gently scrub my body. She then washed my hair. When she was done, she wrapped me up in a warm dry towel and sat me on my bed. She then dried me off. Then she went and got some clean clothes from the closet. She got me dressed and then helped me lay down. My tummy was really hurting. Nanny Ashtoreth could tell. She placed the hot water bottle on my tummy. I was sore and uncomfortable. Nanny Ashtoreth sat on the bed beside me. David walked in. “How are you feeling luv?” He asked. The tears started again. “Oh luv. I’m sorry. Are your anxiety levels up? Is that why you don’t feel good? Eh?” He asked. I nodded. He gently picked me up and held me. “You’ll be alright luv. Just relax and let Nanny take care of you. I’ll be in to check on you as well.” He said soothingly. He then handed me over to Nanny Ashtoreth. She gently held me. She placed the hot water bottle back on my tummy while holding me. “Nanny is here love. Let Nanny put you to rights. Hush and rest in my arms love.” She said soothingly. I laid my head on her shoulder and fell asleep in her arms.

The next day, I went to an appointment. It was a rough one. Later when I got home and walked through the front door, Nanny Ashtoreth was sitting in the living room reading. When she saw me walk in, she got up and walked towards me. “Is everything okay love?” She asked. The tears started. She pulled me into her arms and held me. “I’m sorry you had a rough day love. Nanny has got you and will put you to rights. Let Nanny make you a cup of tea. Come on.” She said soothingly. She led me to my bedroom. I sat on my bed and waited for Nanny Ashtoreth to come back with my tea. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in a bit later with my tea. She handed the cup to me then sat on the bed beside me. She held me as I drank my tea. After I finished I told her what happened during the appointment. As I finished the tears started again. Nanny Ashtoreth gently picked me up and held me in her arms. “Just let it out love. You let those tears flow as long as you need to. Nanny is here and will put you to rights. Nanny will cuddle you as long as you need.” She said soothingly as she held me and rubbed my back.

I woke up later and broke down. Nanny Ashtoreth had a feeling something was wrong so she walked in to check on me. She turned the light on then sat on the bed. She gently lifted me up and held me in her arms. “Nanny is here love. Nanny will give you some hugs and cuddles. Take some deep breaths and settle down now love.” She said soothingly. I did my best to breathe and relax. Nanny Ashtoreth then carried me into the bathroom. She got a washcloth wet with warm water and soap then washed my face. After she washed my face, I laid my head on her shoulder. She carried me back to my bed and sat down with me in her arms. The tears started again. She rubbed my back. “Everything is going to be alright love. Hush now. Come on.” She said. She sat me down on the bed for a moment. A thunderstorm startled me. As Nanny Ashtoreth walked back in with meds to help relax me, I ran, tripped and fell into a cactus plant. Nanny Ashtoreth set down the bottle and spoon. She ran over to me, picked me up, and placed me on the bed. “Let Nanny have a look at you love.” She said soothingly. I nodded. I had a few needles in each leg. She went and got a pair of tweezers from the bathroom. She gently removed the needles. She then kissed the areas. “Now let’s get you settled down and off to dreamland love.” She said as she poured out a spoonful of meds for me. “This should help you sleep. Open your mouth for Nanny love. That’s it.” She said as she got me to take a spoonful. I then crawled into her lap. She held me as I drifted off.

I woke up later due to my tummy hurting. I ran to David’s room. I knocked on the door. He answered. “What is it luv?” He asked. I told him my tummy was hurting. He immediately picked me up and carried me to the exam room and placed me on the table. “On a scale of 1-10 what’s your pain level?” He asked. I told him about a 7. “Okay. Lay down for me luv and I’ll have a look and a feel.” He said soothingly. I nodded and laid down. He turned on the big overhead light so that he could examine me. He gently felt around. It hurt a bit. He could tell. “I think you’ve got a bit of a tummy ache luv. Let me go get Nanny and she will put you to rights luv.” He said. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in a bit later. “David tells me you have a bit of a tummy ache. Well let Nanny take care of you. Come on.” She said soothingly. She picked me up and carried me back to my bed. She gently laid me down on the bed. Then she grabbed a hot water bottle. She gently placed it on my tummy. Then she poured out some meds in a spoon. “Open your mouth for Nanny love. This will help your tummy ache. If you still don’t feel good just tell Nanny.” She said as she fed me the spoonful. Then she gently covered me up with the blankets. She sat beside the bed and kept an eye on me as I slept.

I woke up later and ran to David’s room. He saw me run up and caught me up in his arms. “Rough night luv?” He asked. I nodded. “Well you can come cuddle with me then luv. How’s your tummy?” He asked. I told him it started hurting again. He placed me on his bed. “Well let me get you a hot water bottle. You can cuddle with me tonight. But first let’s see if I can get some soup into your tummy. Come on.” He said soothingly. He made me some soup then brought it into the room. He then sat me in his lap. He readied a spoonful for me. “Open your mouth for me luv. Come on.” He coaxed. I was a brat at first but with his coaxing he got me to eat some soup. Then he helped me lay down and placed the hot water bottle on my tummy. He then covered me up and laid down beside me. He held me in his arms as I drifted off.

The next day, it was downpouring rain outside. My tummy ache was gone so I decided to go outside and play in the rain. I kicked a ball around for a while. I got completely soaked and muddy. The grass was very slippery so when I walked down a hill, I slid down. I couldn’t stop due to the mud and wet grass. I slid into a rock. I cut my left foot and shin on the rock. I got up, in tears, and slowly walked back to the house. Nanny Ashtoreth saw me and came running. “Oh my! Let’s get you into the tub love, then Nanny will have David have a look at you. Come on.” She said soothingly as she carried me into the bedroom. She carried me into the bathroom. She sat me down on the floor then got me out of my dirty clothes. She then started a bath for me. As she was doing this, I decided to be a brat and run out despite my cut leg. I didn’t get far tho. Nanny Ashtoreth caught me and placed me into the tub. She then readied a sponge. She scrubbed me down and washed my hair. Then she gently cleaned the area where I had collided with the rock. She then wrapped me up in a towel and carried me to my bed. She sat me down on the bed. She gently dried me off. She then dressed me in a clean nightie. “Now let Nanny fetch David. You wait here little one.” She said. She and David walked in a bit later. “Did you get a hurty luv?” He asked. I nodded and pointed to my left shin and foot. “Well let’s have a look at you eh?” He said soothingly. He sat in front of me and gently examined my scratches. He then got a few things ready. “I’m going to clean and bandage these luv. It may sting a bit.” He said. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth sat behind me on the bed and rubbed my back while he worked on me. When he was done, I asked him, “Could you please kiss them to make them better?” “Of course Sweetie.” He said with a smile. He gently kissed them. Then he hugged me before he walked out. I crawled into Nanny Ashtoreth’s lap. She held me and I fell asleep in her arms.

A nightmare woke me later, causing me to scream. Nanny Ashtoreth came running as did David. I was in tears. David ran over to me. He gently picked me up and held me. “Oh luv. What is it? Eh? What’s wrong?” He asked. I told him it was a nightmare. David held me close to him. “It’s alright luv. It was just a bad dream. Everything is gonna be okay.” He said soothingly. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in and turned on the light. I still had some tears streaming down my face. David carried me into the bathroom. “Let’s clean your face eh? Come on.” He said. He got a washcloth wet with warm water and gently washed my face. He then had me blow my nose. He set me down for a moment. I decided to run out of my room. Nanny Ashtoreth caught me however. “Where do you think you’re going naughty one? Come on. Back to bed with you love.” She said as she picked me up and carried me back to my bed. David was sitting on the bed. Nanny Ashtoreth placed me on the bed. David held me for a bit then he kissed me and handed me over to Nanny Ashtoreth. Nanny Ashtoreth held me in her arms. “Now love, let’s get you settled down and back to sleep.” She said soothingly. “Please cuddle me and sing me a lullaby Nanny?” I asked. “Of course Dear.” She said. I laid my head on her shoulder. She started singing a lullaby and I drifted off in her arms.

The next morning David walked in with some soup. He gently woke me up. “Hello luv. I’ve got some soup for you this morning. Now let’s get some food into your tummy. Come on.” He said. I shook my head and pulled the blanket over my head. David placed the bowl on the nightstand. He then stood up, pulled the blanket off of me, then stood there with his hands on his hips. “Now you are going to eat luv. You need to get some food into you.” He said sternly. He then picked me up, sat on the bed, held me in his lap, and grabbed the bowl. I however kicked the bowl sending it flying and getting soup all over me. “That was very naughty!” David said sternly. He then laid me over his knees on my tummy, pulled up my nightie, pulled my underwear down exposing my bum, and spanked me. After that he had Nanny Ashtoreth come in while he went to go make me another bowl of soup. Nanny Ashtoreth stood in front of me. She had her hands on her hips and a very stern look on her face. “You are going straight into the tub! I suggest you behave.” She said sternly. She went to start a bath. I ran out of the room. David saw me and ran after me. He caught me and carried me back to my room. He had a very stern look on his face. He handed me over to Nanny Ashtoreth and gave me a look that told me to behave. Nanny Ashtoreth got me undressed. Before she could get me into the tub, I tried to run but she caught me. She placed me over her knees and spanked me before placing me into the tub. She then readied a sponge, held me in place and scrubbed me down. She then washed my hair. Then she dried me off and got me dressed. She then sat me down on the bed. David walked in with another bowl of soup. He picked me up, placed me in his lap, and readied the bowl to feed me. He got a spoonful ready. “Open your mouth for me luv. Come on.” He coaxed. It took a lot of him coaxing me to eat but he got me to eat. After he left, I covered myself up with the blanket and fell back asleep. David walked in later since he needed to give me a shot. He gently woke me up. “Come on luv. I need to give you a wee poke.” He said. I said no and curled up in a tight ball. He called for Nanny Ashtoreth to come help. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. She sat beside me on the bed. “Come on Sweetie. David needs to give you a wee poke. Come on out of the blanket.” She said soothingly. I again said no. Then Nanny Ashtoreth unwrapped the blanket from around me. I tried to get up and run but David caught me. Nanny Ashtoreth held me. “Okay Sweetie. One wee poke. Here it comes.” He warned me before injecting me. After he walked out, Nanny Ashtoreth held me. “All that fuss over a wee poke. Well now it’s over love.” She said. I nodded. Later my phone went off. My mum had called to chew me out. I hung up and walked into the library to give Alec my phone. He hugged me then called mum to chew her out. I then walked into David’s office. David saw me walk in. “Is everything okay luv?” He asked. I shook my head. “Do you need a hug and a cuddle eh? Come on over here then luv. Come on.” I walked over and climbed into his lap. He held me close to him. “Everything is gonna be okay luv. It’s alright.” He said soothingly as he held me and rubbed my back. Later that night, Nanny Ashtoreth came to fetch me to get me ready for bed. “Come on little one, it’s bed time for you.” She said soothingly as she picked me up and carried me to my bed. She sat me down on the bed. She went to the closet to fetch a clean nightie for me. She then got me dressed. “Now bed time for you little one. Come on.” She said soothingly. “Please sing me a lullaby Nanny?” I asked. “Of course Dear.” She said. She helped me lay down. She then covered me up with the blankets. Then she sang me a lullaby and I drifted off.

Something startled me later in the middle of the night. I got up and ran to David’s room. I knocked on the door. David immediately answered. He saw the fear written on my face. He immediately picked me up and carried me over to his bed and sat down. “It’s going to be okay luv. You’ll be alright. Now settle down a bit.” He said soothingly. I nodded and snuggled up close to him. He held me for a while then Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. He handed me over to her and gently kissed me before Nanny Ashtoreth carried me out. “Now then. Let’s see what startled you and go from there love.” She said as she set me down on the bed. As she looked around the room, a lizard crawled out from under the bed and bit me. I cried out. Nanny Ashtoreth heard me and came running. When she saw the lizard, she picked it up and carried it to the front door to let it outside. David had also heard me and he ran into my room. My left foot had been bitten in a few places and was bleeding. David turned on the light and then sat down beside me on the bed. He saw my foot. “Let me have a look at you luv.” He said. He gently lifted my foot up to examine it. He grabbed a few things from the bathroom and immediately went to work tending to the wounds. After he was done, he hugged me and walked out. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. “Now let’s get you back to sleep love. Come on.” She said soothingly. She poured out a spoonful of meds for me to take. “Open your mouth for Nanny love.” She said. I did and swallowed. I then climbed into her lap. She held me and sang a lullaby. I laid my head on her shoulder and drifted off in her arms.

Later a thunderstorm startled me. I got up and ran outside. It was downpouring rain. I ran into the woods. The ground was very slippery. I slid, tripped over some tree roots, tripped over a rock and went sliding down a hill. I was scared, muddy, and soaking wet. I curled up in a ball shivering. I felt my phone vibrate. It was Nanny Ashtoreth. I texted her telling her where I was and what happened. She texted me back letting me know she was on her way. I started sobbing. I was shivering really bad now too. Later I saw a bright light coming towards me. It was Nanny Ashtoreth. “Oh love! Let’s get you inside. Nanny will put you to rights. Come on.” She said soothingly as she picked me up and carried me back inside. She placed a towel on the bed then sat me down on the bed. “Now then, let’s get you out of those muddy wet clothes, shall we?” She said. I nodded. She gently got me undressed. Then she went and started a hot bath for me. She gently picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. She gently placed me in the tub. She got a sponge ready and gently scrubbed me down. She washed my hair as well. She gently picked me up, wrapped me up in a warm dry towel, and placed me on the bed. She sat in front of me and dried me off. She then fetched a clean dry nightie and got me dressed. I had a few bruises on my legs from tripping over rocks and tree roots. I started shivering a bit. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed. She gently picked me up and held me. “Nanny is here love. You’re safe. Hush now.” She said soothingly. I laid my head on her shoulder. She held me and rubbed my back. She sat down on the bed with me in her arms. She sang a lullaby and I drifted off in her arms. 

The next day, I had a bit of a rough day. When I got done with appointments and so on, I walked into my room. Nanny Ashtoreth had a feeling something was wrong so she walked in. “Is everything okay love?” She asked. After I took off my shoes and socks, I stood up. I broke down. Next thing I knew, Nanny Ashtoreth held me in her arms. “Everything is going to be okay love. You just let it out. Go on. Nanny is here.” She said soothingly. I continued to sob until Nanny Ashtoreth gently said, “Now take some deep breaths love.” I did. “Now then. Let’s get you cleaned up love. Come on.” Nanny Ashtoreth said as she walked me into the bathroom. She got me undressed since my clothes were covered in tears and snot. Then she grabbed a washcloth and soaked it with warm water. “Now let Nanny clean your face love.” She said. I nodded and let her wash my face. Then she grabbed some clean clothes from the closet and dressed me. “Now go sit on your bed and wait for Nanny to bring you some tea and soup.” Nanny Ashtoreth said. I nodded and did what I was told. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with the tea and soup a bit later. She set them down on the bedside table and then sat on the bed. I crawled into her lap. She grabbed the bowl and spoon. “Now let’s get some food into your tummy love. Open your mouth for Nanny.” She coaxed. I decided to behave so I ate. After I was done, she sat me down on the bed, handed me my tea, then walked out with the dirty dishes. I sat and drank my tea. My mum sent me a few messages that were disrespectful. So I texted Alec. He walked in. He glanced at the messages, hugged me, and then walked out. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in after Alec left. She saw the look on my face and sat beside me on the bed. I broke down again. She gently picked me up and held me. She had to run an errand tho so I walked to David’s office. I needed my father figure as well as some hugs. David saw the pain and sadness on my face as I walked up. I broke down. Next thing I knew, I was in David’s arms. “You let it out luv. I’ve got you and I’m here. Nanny Ashtoreth will be back in a bit. For now you can sit in my lap and cuddle.” He said soothingly. He sat down in his chair with me in his arms. I snuggled up close to him. He held me and rubbed my back. He then grabbed a handkerchief and cleaned my face. “I think Nanny is here. Come on. It’s bedtime for you luv.” He said as he carried me to my room. Sure enough Nanny Ashtoreth was ready and waiting for me so that she could put me to bed. David handed me over to Nanny Ashtoreth. He gave me a kiss before walking out. “Now then love. I bet you’re tired after the day you’ve had. Let’s get you ready for bed.” She said. I nodded. She went to the closet, picked out a nightie, then walked over to me. She got me undressed and into the nightie. She then sat on the bed. I crawled into her lap. She held me as she sang a lullaby and I laid my head on her shoulder and drifted off.

Later a nightmare woke me. I screamed and ran out of my room. Nanny Ashtoreth had heard me. When I came running out of my room, she ran towards me and scooped me up in her arms. She carried me back to my room. I was sobbing. “It’s alright love. It was just a bad dream. Nanny is here. Take some deep breaths love. Come on.” She said soothingly. After I calmed down a bit, Nanny Ashtoreth carried me into the bathroom to clean me up. She washed my face. Then she turned on the light and sat me down on the bed. She fetched a nightie from the closet. She got me out of the dirty one and into the clean one. I started shivering a bit out of fear. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed and picked me up. She held me in her arms, singing a lullaby. It took me a while to calm down. I laid my head on her shoulder and tried to sleep while she sang the lullaby.

Later that night, I woke up and started sobbing. Nanny Ashtoreth heard me. She walked in, picked me up and held me. “It’s alright love. Nanny is here. Take some deep breaths and settle down now.” She said soothingly. As I did so, she turned on the bedside lamp. Then she walked into the bathroom. She walked out with some meds for me. She sat down on the bed beside me and poured out a spoonful for me. “Open your mouth for Nanny love. Come on. Take your meds like you’re supposed to.” She said. I opened my mouth and took the meds. She then washed my face a bit. She then put the meds away. She came over and sat beside me on the bed. “Now tell Nanny what upset you.” She said. So I told her what I was currently going through. The tears started again. She gently hugged me and held me in her arms. “You’ll be alright love. Nanny will put you to rights. As for your mum, well some hell will be raised.” She said with a devilish grin. I gave a small smile. “Now let’s get you into a clean nightie and I’ll give you a bit of soup before getting you back to sleep.” Nanny Ashtoreth said soothingly. I nodded. She got me out of the dirty nightie, fetched a clean one from the closet, then put the clean one on me. She made me some soup and fed it to me. Later she helped me lay down and proceeded to tuck me in. I sat up. “Nanny what if I have a nightmare or if something startles me?” I asked. I also started shivering. She grabbed another blanket from the closet and placed it on the bed. She once again helped me lay back down and covered me up with the blankets. “Don’t worry love. Nanny will stay with you. Now let me give you one more med. Then you need to try to sleep.” She said soothingly. She gave me one last spoonful. “Hush now love and relax. Nanny will sing you a lullaby.” She said. She then started singing a lullaby and I snuggled up under the blankets and fell asleep as Nanny Ashtoreth watched over me.

The next day was a rough long day. When I got home, Nanny Ashtoreth was out but David was there. When I walked into the house, David walked towards me. I was exhausted and started to fall due to that. David ran towards me and caught me before I fell on the floor. “You look like you have had a long day luv. Let’s get you into bed now. Come on.” He said as he picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. He sat me down on the bed, gently took off my coat, then laid me down, took off my shoes and socks. He then gently covered me up with the blankets. “You rest luv. I’ll have Nanny come in and check on you later.” He said soothingly. I nodded. I drifted off for a while. Later I woke up due to Nanny Ashtoreth gently rubbing my shoulders. “David told me you had a rough day. Nanny is here to put you to rights. There’s soup here for you.” She said. I nodded. As I sat up to eat, my back and shoulders started hurting. I winced. “What hurts love?” Nanny asked. I told her my back and shoulders. She told me to eat my soup and that she would go get David. I nodded and started eating. A while later, David walked in. I tried to stand up to greet him but winced as I felt pain. David noticed and ran to my side. “Sit back down luv. Or better yet lay down on your tummy. That way I can have a proper look and a feel.” He said. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth helped me lay down on my tummy. David gently lifted up my shirt and started feeling around and pressing down asking me if it hurt. I winced and cried out due to pain a few times. “Oooooh that’s a bit painful eh? Well I know what will help.” He said. He had Nanny Ashtoreth take off my shirt. Then he sat beside me and started massaging my back and shoulders. “You’ve got quite a few knots luv. Just stay still while I work them out.” He said. David then went to work on the knotted muscles. Then when he was done, he gently laid me on my back. He then grabbed a heating pad and placed it under my back. “Your back will be a bit painful for a few days luv. You just rest and let Nanny and I take care of you.” He said. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth then gave me some meds. Then she helped me get under the blankets. “Just sleep a bit love. Nanny will be here if you wake up later.” She said soothingly. I nodded and tried to drift off.

When I woke up later, I noticed a bit of blood on the pillowcase. I ran to David’s room and knocked on the door. David answered. He immediately saw that I had a nose bleed and immediately picked me up and carried me to the exam room. He sat me on the table and turned on the light. He then grabbed a wet washcloth and a tissue. “Now luv, I’m going to pinch your nose to stop the bleeding. Don’t move.” He told me before pinching my nose. I nodded and held still while he applied pressure. He then put on his headlamp and checked to be sure the bleeding stopped. After it stopped he gently washed my face. “Now back to bed with you luv.” He said as he helped me off the table. I nodded and walked to my room. I climbed under the blankets and fell asleep. A thunderstorm woke me later. I ran outside and immediately got drenched. I tried to walk back to the house but slipped and fell into a mud puddle. As I got up and headed to the house, Nanny Ashtoreth came running towards me with a towel. She wrapped me up in it and carried me inside. “What were you doing out there you naughty little one? Come on bath time then back to bed.” She told me. I nodded. She carried me into the bathroom, helped me out of my dirty clothes, and placed me in the tub filled with hot water. She then scrubbed me down. Later she dried me off, got me dressed, and placed me in my bed. She covered me up with the blankets. “Now go back to sleep love. Nanny will be keeping her eye on you!” She said soothingly. I curled up under the blankets and drifted off.

I woke up later due to my tummy hurting. I ran into the bathroom and threw up. Nanny Ashtoreth heard me and came running. I got up but threw up on the floor. I was in tears cause I was in pain and didn’t feel good. Nanny Ashtoreth picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. She got me out of the dirty nightie. She started a warm bath and placed me in the tub. “You’ll be alright love. Nanny is here to take care of you. Hush now and let Nanny clean you up.” She said soothingly. I nodded as she gently scrubbed me down. She then got me dressed. She had already miracled away the puddle of sick that was on the floor. She laid me on the bed, placed a hot water bottle on my tummy, and covered me up with the blankets. I tried to sleep but felt sick again. I ran into the bathroom. David heard me and ran in. He knelt beside me and rubbed my back. After I was done, he carried me back to my bed. He took my temperature and took a look at my throat. “You’ll be alright luv. I’m here to take care of you as is Nanny. Now just lay down luv. I’m going to feel your tummy.” He said. I nodded. He gently pressed down and felt around. I cried out in pain. “I’m sorry luv. Let me put a hot water bottle on your tummy. Nanny will come in with some meds for you. I’m going to sit beside you to keep an eye on you.” He said soothingly as he placed the hot water bottle on my tummy and covered me up with the blankets. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in with the bottle of meds and a spoon. She poured out a spoonful of meds for me. “Open your mouth for Nanny love. That’s it.” She said as she got the spoonful in my mouth. She sat on the other side of me singing a lullaby. David rubbed my shoulders as I drifted off.

I woke up due to pain and a nightmare later. David had gone back to his office but Nanny Ashtoreth was in the room. She saw me wake up and gently replaced the hot water bottle with a hot one. She then gently hugged me. “Nanny will get you some meds love. Just rest. Nanny will be right back.” She said. I nodded. She came back in with the bottle and spoon. She poured a spoonful of meds for me. “Open your mouth for Nanny love.” She said. I did. My tummy was really hurting. David walked in to check on me. “How are you feeling luv?” He asked. As I tried to sit up, I winced due to pain. David came and sat beside me. “Lay back down luv. I’m going to give you some pain meds.” He then readied a syringe full of meds. “One wee poke luv.” He said as he injected me. Then he helped me lay back down. After he walked out, Nanny Ashtoreth sat beside me, rubbed my shoulders, and sang a lullaby. I drifted off.

I started shivering later. Nanny Ashtoreth was sitting beside me on the bed. She went and got a heavier blanket from the closet. She picked me up, wrapped me up in it, and held me. “This should warm you up love. Nanny has got you.” She said soothingly. David walked in to check on me. All I could do was whisper that I was cold. David sat beside Nanny Ashtoreth. “It’s alright luv. You should be getting warm soon.” He said soothingly. After he said that I did start to warm up. Nanny Ashtoreth placed me back on the bed. David then examined me and said I was good to go. After he walked out, Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. “Bath time for you love.” She said. She walked into the bathroom to get a bath started. I ran out of my room. Nanny Ashtoreth chased me down the hallway and caught me. She carried me into the bathroom, undressed me, and placed me in the tub. She readied a sponge and started scrubbing me down. She then washed my hair. Later she wrapped me up in a towel. I ran out again, wrapped up in the towel. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed and started to chase me. David caught me as I ran past his office. “Where do you think you’re going luv? Come on. Let Nanny dry you off and get you dressed.” He said as he handed me to Nanny Ashtoreth. Nanny Ashtoreth then carried me back to my room. She placed me on the bed and got me dressed. Later I stepped outside for a minute. It was below freezing out and I had stepped out in my bare feet and no coat on. I curled up in a tight ball shivering. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed I was outside and came running. “What are you doing outside with no coat or boots on? Get inside now.” She said sternly as she picked me up and placed me on the bed. David walked in. He noticed I was cold. He stretched my legs out and started rubbing my feet. “You know going outside with no boots or coat on when it’s cold is naughty! Now let Nanny and I take care of you and keep an eye on you.” He said sternly. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth grabbed a heavy blanket from the closet and wrapped it around me. David walked out to make some soup for me. Nanny Ashtoreth came towards me with a bottle of meds and a spoon. She had a spoonful ready for me. “Now open your mouth for Nanny and swallow that.” She said sternly. I did so. David walked in with the soup. He sat on the bed, picked me up, and held me in his lap. “Now I’m going to feed you luv. Behave.” He said. I nodded and ate the soup. After I ate it all, he got up to take care of the dishes. “Now little one it’s time for bed.” Nanny Ashtoreth said. “But Nanny, I’m not tired. What if I have a nightmare?” I said. Nanny Ashtoreth had me face her. “David and I will be keeping an eye on you. We will be here if you wake up.” She said soothingly. She then helped me lay down and covered me up with the blankets. She gently hugged me. “Goodnight love.” She said before gently kissing my forehead. She sat in the chair by the bed. David walked in and sat beside me on the bed. He gently rubbed my shoulders as I drifted off.

That night, I had a really bad nightmare. I woke up sweating and I screamed. Nanny Ashtoreth came running. I had gotten up and ran out into the hall. I ran into the room where the pool was, tripped and fell into the cold water. David heard me and immediately ran into the room. I climbed out, completely drenched and was sobbing due to fear. David wrapped me up in a warm dry towel and carried me to my room. “It’s going to be okay luv. It was just a bad dream. Now let Nanny get you dried off and calmed down eh? Come on.” He said soothingly as he placed me on my bed. Nanny Ashtoreth walked in. “Oh my goodness! You are completely drenched! Did you fall into the pool little one? Well let Nanny get you out of those wet clothes and dried off.” She said soothingly. I nodded. She gently helped me get out of my wet clothes. She then gently dried me off. Then she helped me into some dry clothes. A thunderstorm started which startled me. I got up and ran towards Nanny Ashtoreth. She knelt down and picked me up. “It’s alright love. It’s just a very loud thunderstorm. Nanny is here. Nanny will cuddle you. Come on.” She said soothingly. She held me. I laid my head on her shoulder and drifted off in her arms.

It had snowed sometime in the night. I had an appointment to go to. When I got home, I slid down the icy walkway and into the freezing cold snow. Underneath the pile was a small pond that I fell into. I climbed out, shivering and soaked. Nanny Ashtoreth noticed and came running. She carried me to my room. She immediately took off my wet freezing clothes, boots, and socks. Then she started drying me off with a warm dry towel. She grabbed some heating pads, a hot water bottle, and a heavy blanket. She placed the heavy blanket down on the bed, laid me on it, placed the hot water bottle and heating pads on me, then wrapped the blanket around me. “David is on his way home from a call love. When he gets home I’ll have him examine you. For now Nanny will take care of you. Just rest and try to get warm.” Nanny Ashtoreth said soothingly. I nodded. I was still shivering a bit when David walked in later. “Are you okay luv?” He asked. My back was a bit sore due to twisting when slipping. So I winced when I tried to sit up. David noticed and sat beside me on the bed. He gently helped me sit up. He then examined me and placed the heating pad on my back. I was still shivering a bit. He gently rubbed my back. “You look like you are still a bit cold luv. I’m going to have Nanny give you a hot bath to see if that helps.” He said. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth walked into the bathroom and started a bath. I was curled up in a tight ball. Nanny Ashtoreth walked over to me. She gently unwrapped the blanket from around me. She carried me into the bathroom and gently placed me in the tub. Nanny Ashtoreth gently scrubbed me down with a warm washcloth. Later she picked me up and dried me off. She then got me into some warm dry clothes. She sat me down on my bed. I checked my phone. I had a few missed calls. Seeing who it was made me get up and walk towards Nanny Ashtoreth. “What’s wrong love? Did something upset you?” She asked. I nodded. She knelt down and held me. “You’ll be alright love. Now let Nanny hug and cuddle you.” She said soothingly. She walked me over to my bed. She sat down. I climbed into her lap. She held me and cuddled me in her arms. She had to run an errand so I walked into David’s office. I needed some hugs and cuddles from my father figure. David saw me walk in. “You look like you could use some hugs and cuddles luv. Come here. Come on.” He said soothingly. I walked over and crawled into his lap. He held me for a long time. I snuggled up close to him and he rubbed my back. Later I got up since I felt worn out. As I walked out of David’s office, I yawned and nearly tipped over. Nanny Ashtoreth walked over to me. “Looks like somebody is a bit tired. Well let Nanny put you to bed. Come on love.” She said as she picked me up and carried me into my bedroom. I nearly fell asleep while she carried me. “Now let’s get you ready for bed sleepy little one.” She said. I nodded sleepily. Nanny Ashtoreth grabbed a nightie from the closet. She helped me out of my clothes and into the nightie. She then sat on the bed. She picked me up. “Please stay and cuddle me Nanny?” I asked. “Of course Dear. Nanny will stay with you.” She said. I snuggled up close to her and placed my head on her shoulder. She sang a lullaby and rubbed my back. I fell asleep in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

A nightmare caused me to wake up screaming. Nanny Ashtoreth came running. I got up and ran towards Nanny. She scooped me up in her arms. I was sobbing. “Oh love. Don’t worry. Everything’s gonna be okay. Now let Nanny put you to rights now. Come on.” She said soothingly as she carried me into the bathroom. She washed my face and had me blow my nose. “Now just take some deep breaths love. That’s it.” Nanny Ashtoreth said soothingly. David walked in. “Did you have a nightmare luv?” He asked. I nodded. “Well Nanny and I will stay in here with you. You’ll be alright luv.” He said soothingly. I nodded. Nanny Ashtoreth laid me down on the bed. David laid down on the bed beside me. Nanny covered me up with the blankets. I was shivering a bit. David pulled me up close to him. Nanny Ashtoreth sat on the other side of me. David held me and Nanny Ashtoreth rubbed my back. “It’s alright luv. Relax now come on. Nanny and I are here now. Shhhhh. You’ll be alright luv.” David said soothingly. I snuggled up close to him and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
